RING Sekuel
by Boomiee92
Summary: Sekuel dari RING rating T-M, bingung ah. Pairingnya ChanKai lah, Chanyeol dan Jongin (Kai)
1. Chapter 1

**RING**

 **SEQUEL**

 **BEST FAMILY**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: ChanKai**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Sehun, Baekhyun, Suho**

 **Pairing: ChanKai**

 **Oneshoot**

Setelah melalui pertapaan (abaikan) akhirnya keluar juga oneshot, sekuel dari RING, semoga semua pembaca senang membacanya. Terima kasih untuk para pembaca dan juga kalian yang sudah mereview, sambutannya meriah sekali padahal cerita saya aneh, authornya juga aneh karena malas membalas review (author silakan menenggelamkan diri di laut) hehehe, maaf, maaf, okelah selamat membaca, seperti biasa mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan dan kekurangan. Happy reading and bye…..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah melalui perenungan panjang selama delapan bulan. Bayi laki-laki Chanyeol dan Jongin yang malang (karena dipanggil bayiku saja selama delapan bulan) akhirnya memiliki nama yang indah. Park Dong Sun. Park dari marga Chanyeol dan Dong-Sun yang berarti kebaikan. Dan selama delapan bulan ini Chanyeol telah menjadi ayah yang sangat-sangat-sangat baik. Dia layak dapat penghargaan.

"Chanyeol, Dongsun menangis," gumam Jongin setengah tidur sambil menendang pelan tubuh Chanyeol yang berbaring memunggunginya.

Chanyeol langsung bangun. Delapan bulan berlalu, tentu saja Jongin sudah sembuh. Lalu apa penyebab Jongin tak mau mengurus bayinya? Tidak, Jongin tidak durhaka, jangan salah.

Dongsun, bayi mereka, memang benci Jongin karena alasan yang belum terungkap. Dongsun tak akan berhenti menangis jika Jongin yang menggendong. Awalnya Jongin sempat stress ditolak bayinya sendiri, sekarang sih dia santai-santai saja. Jongin berpikir sekarang giliran Chanyeol merawat Dongsun.

"Ayah datang, sayang." Gumam Chanyeol setengah tidur. Melangkah keluar kamar, tangisan bayinya terdengar semakin keras. Chanyeol bergerak cepat menuju dapur. Menghangatkan susu. Dan memeriksa Dongsun di kamarnya.

Wajah Dongsun memerah, marah. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Matanya terpejam, mulutnya terbuka, mengeluarkan teriakan terbaiknya. "Hei, hei, sssttt..," bisik Chanyeol, ia membungkukkan badan mengangkat pelan tubuh mungil putranya dari dalam boks bayi. Mendekap Dongsun sambil mengusap pelan punggung kecilnya.

Berhasil, Dongsun berhenti menangis, kedua mata bulatnya terbuka. "Mimpi buruk?" bisik Chanyeol. Dongsun terisak kecil, sisa tangisan.

Mendekap aman tubuh Dongsun, Chanyeol duduk di atas sofa kemudian mendekatkan puting botol ke mulut Dongsung. "Tidak haus?" Dongsun tak membuka mulutnya, bahkan saat ujung dot dari silikon itu Chanyeol sentuhkan pada bibir mungil merahnya. Dongsun sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Haah…," desah Chanyeol. "Kenapa menangis kalau tidak haus? Hmmm? Kau harus tidur nyenyak, supaya cepat tinggi seperti Ayahmu ini." Chanyeol berdiri dari sofa, berniat menidurkan Dongsun di boksnya.

Tapi Dongsun mulai terisak. "Baiklah, Jongin akan kesal setelah ini." Desah Chanyeol namun dia tersenyum, mendekap bayinya, membawa Dongsun keluar menuju kamarnya dengan Jongin.

"Kai." Bisik Chanyeol, sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Jongin. "Kai, Dongsun ingin tidur denganku." Bisik Chanyeol lembut.

"Oh!" pekik Jongin, sedikit linglung karena mengantuk. "Baiklah, baiklah." Jongin langsung berdiri mengambil bantal dan selimut.

"Maaf." Bisik Chanyeol. Jongin tak menjawab, bukan marah, hanya sangat mengantuk.

Jongin meletakkan bantalnya ke atas sofa, berbaring di sana, kemudian menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dongsun tak suka tidur seranjang dengan Jongin. Tragis. Saat bayinya ingin tidur dengan Chanyeol, ia berakhir di sofa. Tak masalah, sofa lebih nyaman dibanding tanah padang rumput. Dibawa santai saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidur di sofa? Lagi!" pekik Xiumin. Suara Xiumin di pagi hari, menyebalkan.

"Mungkin itu karma." Suara Kyungsoo di pagi hari, bencana. "Sembilan bulan kau menyembunyikan Dongsun dari Chanyeol."

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah. "Dia di dalam perutku, apa itu yang namanya menyembuyikan. Berhenti mengejekku, _Hyung_ tercintaku." Gerutu Jongin malas, ia masih bergelung di atas sofa. Dengan selimut. Mengumpulkan nyawa padahal dia sudah bangun sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Malas, Jongin bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Siapa yang mau melanjutkan acara bermalas ria jika ada duo _penceramah_ dihadapanmu. Kyungsoo dan Xiumin langsung menuju dapur, mereka tadi membawa tas belanja. Setidaknya duo berisik itu selalu berguna.

"Tatatatatata….," Dongsun sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur, Chanyeol berbaring miring dan membiarkan putranya bermain-main dengan wajahnya.

Jongin tersenyum bahagia memperhatikan tingkah lucu putranya dan juga Chanyeol. Ia menaruh selimut dan bantal yang dipakai tidur di sofa semalam, kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Niat awal, Jongin akan langsung kembali ke dapur, merecoki kemesraan Xiumin dan Kyungsoo.

Namun, timbul niat jahil Jongin, salah satunya karena sejak lahir Jongin memang diberkahi dengan sifat jahil. Alasan lain dia sebal karena Dongsun tidak dekat dengannya.

"Jongin!" pekik Chanyeol, berusaha bangkit dan menyelamatkan Dongsun, sayang terlambat. Jongin sudah melompat ke atas tempat tidur, membuat ranjang terpantul-pantul keras.

Mata bulat Dongsun menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Hahahahaha!" pekik Jongin bahagia, puas mengerjai putranya sendiri. Bibir Dongsun mengerucut, kedua telapak tangan mungilnya mengepal. Tidak suka dengan tindakan jahil Jongin.

"Huwaaaaaa!" tangisan keras itu akhirnya pecah.

"Jongin," gerutu Chanyeol kesal.

"Ups." Balas Jongin dengan tampang pura-pura menyesal.

"Ssttt…," kini Chanyeol sudah berdiri dan menggendong Dongsun, mencoba menenangkan bayinya. "Cepat mandi dan sarapan, kau ini." Nasihat Chanyeol pada Jongin yang masih berdiri di atas tempat tidur. Jongin melompat turun dan masuk kamar mandi tanpa protes. "Ah, ya ampun." Gerutu Chanyeol, kalau seperti ini rasanya dia seperti mengurus dua bayi.

Dongsun sudah tenang, mata bulatnya yang sembab kini sedang menatap mata ayahnya yang berbentuk sama. "Tatatata….," celoteh Dongsun.

"Ya, ya, Ayah tahu _Daddy-_ mu memang jahil. Sudah seperti itu dari lahir. Sabar ya." Chanyeol mengusap-usap pelan punggung Dongsun, dan si bayi kini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Chanyeol. "Kita keluar sampai _Daddy_ mu selesai, setelah itu kita mandi," bisik Chanyeol. sementara Dongsun memilih menggigiti kaos Chanyeol.

"Xiumin hyung, Kyungsoo, selamat pagi." Sapa Chanyeol pada dua makhluk di dapurnya.

"Halo, kenapa Dongsun menangis?" tanya Xiumin disela kegiatannya memotong daun bawang.

"Dijahili Jongin." Balas Chanyeol jawaban itu sontak membuat dua orang yang sedang sibuk itu tertawa keras. Kyungsoo meninggalkan sejenak kegiatannya membuat omelet, ia ambil biskuit bayi dari dalam lemari pendingin. Mencuci tangan dan berjalan mendekati Dongsun di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Hei, ini lebih enak daripada jempolmu, sayang." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada lemah lembut penuh cinta. Ia menyerahkan biskuit bayi rasa pisang pada Dongsun. Bayi lucu itu langsung meraih biskuit dari tangan Kyungsoo dan mulai memakannya atau lebih tepat disebut _mengemut_. "Kau lucu sekali!" pekik Kyungsoo tertahan kemudian menciumi pipi kanan Dongsun.

Dongsun tak peduli dengan ciuman-ciuman Kyungsoo karena biskuit pisang lebih nikmat. Kyungsoo terdiam, kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Chanyeol. "Kulit Dongsun semakin putih."

"Ya." Balas Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak mirip Jongin." Komentar Kyungsoo langsung menimbulkan tawa Chanyeol dengan keras.

"Kalian membicarakan aku!" pekik Jongin kesal, dari ambang pintu kamar dia langsung berlari menghampiri meja makan. Dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol yang memangku Dongsun. Penyakit jahil Jongin kumat, ia tahan tangan Dongsun yang hendak memasukan biskuitnya ke dalam mulut.

"Uhmmmm," geram Dongsun sebal.

"Jongin!" pekik Chanyeol sambil menyingkirkan tangan Jongin. Jongin hanya menjulurkan lidah tak peduli.

"Aaaaaa!" akhirnya Dongsun berteriak sebal, wajahnya yang terlihat mulai menangis berhasil menghentikan kejahilan Jongin.

"Sehun mengajak kalian untuk mengunjungi toko keluarganya." Ucap Xiumin sambil meletakkan omelet ke hadapan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Kapan?"

"Nanti sore, bagaimana?"

"Kami berangkat ke Jangho." Sambar Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja kami bisa, kita ke Jangho kan besok pagi. Kau ini." Gerutu Jongin, sebal dengan sikap cemburu Chanyeol, tak masuk akal Sehun sudah bertunangan lagipula.

"Dongsun suka Sehun," gerutu Chanyeol.

"Dongsun juga suka Baekhyun." Balas Jongin.

"Dongsun juga suka aku dan Kyungsoo." Timpal Xiumin.

"Ya, Dongsun menyukai semua orang kecuali aku." Sebal, Jongin kemudian memotongi omeletnya dan mulai melahap menu sarapannya tanpa _tabel manner_ sama sekali. Semua orang yang mendengar pernyataan Jongin sontak tertawa keras tak peduli dengan kekesalan Jongin, bahkan Dongsun tersenyum lebar menampilkan dua gigi susu bawahnya yang mulai tumbuh.

"Apa?!" dengus Jongin memandang sebal Dongsun yang tersenyum lebar, dan kepala Jongin langsung terkena pukulan manis dari Kyungsoo. " _Hyung_ ," keluh Jongin sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

"Jangan berkata kasar pada anakmu." Nasihat Kyungsoo.

"Dongsun benci padaku, ya tidak setiap saat sih," Jongin melirik Dongsun yang balas menatapnya dengan lucu. Dongsun menjulurkan kedua tangannya kepada Jongin, minta dipangku. "Tidak mau." Balas Jongin ketus. Mengabaikan _kebutuhan_ Dongsun.

Dongsun sontak mendongak, menatap Chanyeol, seolah-olah meminta bantuan. "Jongin, Dongsun haus."

"Minum saja dari botol." Jongin malas menanggapi, sebenarnya hanya untuk menjahili Dongsun. Dongsun mulai bergerak gelisah, dan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Jongin. "Baiklah," desah Jongin. Ia berdiri dari kursi. Dongsun antusias mengamati gerak-gerik Jongin, sayang Jongin hanya mengambil air mineral dari lemari pendingin.

Jongin sengaja meminum airnya di depan Dongsun yang haus. Sontak bayinya menangis keras dan meronta-ronta di pangkuan Chanyeol. "Jongin," gumam Chanyeol tak tahu harus menghentikan sikap jahil Jongin dengan cara apalagi.

Tak tega, Jongin menaruh botol air mineralnya ke atas meja kemudian mengangkat Dongsun dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Dan membawa Dongsun ke atap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dongsun menyukai pohon dan bunga di atap apartemen Chanyeol. Jongin duduk pada bangku taman memangku Dongsun. "Kau hanya ingat _Daddy_ saat haus, menyebalkan." Gerutu Jongin sambil melepas tiga kancing kemejanya. Dongsun mengerjap lucu kemudian tanpa menunggu dia langsung memuaskan rasa hausnya.

Jongin mengusap-usap pelan punggung kecil Dongsun. Kedua kaki putranya bergerak-gerak senang, kedua tangannya juga bermain-main di kemeja Jongin. Menarik-narik kancing kemeja Jongin. "Kenapa kau benci _Daddy_?" tentu saja pertanyaan Jongin tak mendapat jawaban kecuali tatapan lucu nan bingung Dongsun. "Haaah…," desah Jongin. "Bayi jelek, kau jelek sekali karena mirip Chanyeol."

Seolah mengerti ucapan Jongin, Dongsun langsung melancarkan serangan gigitan. Pada sesuatu yang sedang dihisapnya. "Dongsun!" pekik Jongin kesakitan, sambil berusaha melepaskan mulut Dongsun, dengan cara menarik kepala mungilnya ke belakang. Gagal, Dongsun justru mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada kemeja Jongin dan menggigit lebih kuat.

Meringis menahan sakit, Jongin menyerah dan mengusap-usap pelan punggung Dongsun. "Maafkan _Daddy_ kau tidak jelek kok." Ucap Jongin, mirip orang gila karena bicara sendiri.

Berhasil, gigitan itu berakhir. Donsgun memang bayi cerdas sekaligus menyebalkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Jangan bayangkan dada Jongin yang berisi seperti dada para kaum hawa, tak ada bedanya, dada Jongin masih bidang, hanya saja fungsinya yang berubah karena hormon esterogen yang diproduksi dalam tubuhnya bertambah.

"Jongin." Suara Chanyeol mengagetkan Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" pekik Jongin tak suka, dia memang selalu melarang Chanyeol untuk melihat _kegiatannya_ dengan Dongsun. Bagaimanapun juga, dirinya masih _laki-laki_ dan harga dirinya terluka karena urusan _memberi asupan gizi_ ini.

"Jongin," gumam Chanyeol sambil duduk di samping Jongin, sementara Jongin langsung merubah posisi duduknya memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Bisa tidak kita tunda kunjungan ke Jangho, maksudku sampai Dongsun tidak mengkonsumsi susu lagi."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan semua itu Jongin, itu alami sama sekali tak memalukan. Ayolah, Jongin."

"Kau tidak mengalaminya." Kalimat itu mudah saja keluar. Dari seseorang yang tidak mengalami perubahan besar pada tubuhnya. Chanyeol tersenyum mengerti, ia menggeser duduknya mendekati Jongin, kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya. Memeluk Jongin dan Dongsun sekaligus.

Chanyeol menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu kanan Jongin, menatap kedua mata bulat Dongsun yang menatapnya bingung, sementara mulutnya masih sibuk bekerja. "Aku mencintaimu Jongin, aku menerima semua kelebihan dan kekuranganmu." Bisik Chanyeol.

"Sudah diam." Balas Jongin singkat, namun Chanyeol membalasnya dengan tawa renyah. Dongsun semakin mengerjap bingung menatap kedua mata Chanyeol.

"Apa sayang?" gemas Chanyeol, tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap rambut hitam tebal nan halus milik Dongsun. "Jadi kita akan bertemu dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun hari ini?"

"Ya, mereka mengundang. Rasanya tidak baik jika ditolak."

"Kita pernah menolak undangan mereka bulan kemarin."

"Justru karena itu, bodoh." Maki Jongin.

"Hmmm." Balas Chanyeol dengan bergumam. Dagunya masih berada di pundak Jongin sementara tangan kanannya mengusap kepala Dongsun, dan tangan kirinya berada di pinggang kiri Jongin. "Saat itu kenapa kita menolak undangan mereka? Aku lupa."

"Pekerjaan, sebaiknya kau mulai minum vitamin nutrisi otak. Dasar pelupa."

"Kau emosional sekali, apa kau sedang hamil?" tangan kiri Chanyeol yang berada di pinggang Jongin. Dengan cepat beralih menyentuh perut Jongin.

"Tidak Chanyeol." balas Jongin.

"Hmmmm!" geram Dongsun yang tidak suka dengan tangan Chanyeol, karena mengganjal perutnya. Dan mengganggu kenyamanannya

"Maaf, maaf," gumam Chanyeol kemudian menyingkirkan tangannya dari perut Jongin agar tak mengganjal perut putranya.

"Kapan Dongsun punya adik?"

"Lima tahun lagi, usia ideal memiliki adik."

"Apa tidak terlalu jauh?"

"Singkiran dagumu dari bahuku." Chanyeol menuruti permintaan Jongin. Sejak dulu, Jongin selalu mengelak jika topik bicaranya tentang anak. Apa mungkin Jongin masik belum mempercayai dirinya seratus persen?

"Kau belum percaya padaku seratus persen kan?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena kau selalu mengelak jika kita membicarakan tentang anak."

"Bukan mengelak, Dongsun masih berusia delapan bulan dan lagi dia sangat manja, apa kau sanggup mengurus dua bayi?"

"Ah benar juga, tapi lima tahun bukannya terlalu jauh? Nanti Dongsun cemburu kalau dia sudah mengerti, bagaimana jika tiga tahun?"

"Kita bicarakan lain kali saja Chanyeol, lagipula masih lama kan? Yang jelas tidak dalam waktu dekat." Putus Jongin.

Dongsun menyudahi kegiatannya, Jongin langsung membenahi kemejanya. Dongsun menggapai-gapai Chanyeol minta digendong. "Kau ini..," gerutu Jongin, iapun memberikan Dongsun pada Chanyeol. "Benarkan dia sangat manja, ayolah kita tak akan sanggup mengurus dua bayi apalagi kau selalu menolak bantuan orang lain."

Chanyeol mengangkat Dongsun, menciumi perut gendut Dongsun. Membuat bayi lucunya tertawa keras. "Sudah ya, nanti kau muntah." Ucap Chanyeol. Chanyeol kemudian berdiri sambil menggendong Dongsun. "Kami mandi dulu ya."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin. Melihat tak ada hal lain yang bisa diamati di atap, Jongin memilih berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol di belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dapur sudah kosong dan dalam keadaan bersih, tak ada piring kosong bekas omelet di meja makan. "Kyungsoo dan Xiumin hyung sudah pulang?"

"Ya, Kyungsoo ada kuliah dan Xiumin sibuk dengan bisnis barunya."

"Kapan kafe mereka dibuka?"

"Satu minggu lagi kurasa." Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Jongin otomatis membuka ponselnya dan memeriksa jadwal. "Kenapa? Tidak bisa datang?" Chanyeol menoleh menatap wajah Jongin, cemas.

"Hmmm, kurasa tidak bisa. Aku ada pekerjaan."

"Tapi Kyungsoo bilang kau kosong sampai bulan depan."

"Itu—aku menerima tawaran lain."

"Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol melirik Jongin tajam, entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak. "Kau berniat ke Afrika?"

"Tidak." Balas Jongin cepat.

"Ini berhubungan dengan alam liar kan?"

"Kira-kira seperti itu, aku akan ke Kalimantan untuk memotret orang hutan. Tidak lama—aku hanya menerima pekerjaan selama seminggu tidak lebih."

"Lalu Dongsun?" pandangan Jongin beralih pada bayinya di dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"Hanya seminggu, dia pasti baik-baik saja Chanyeol. Selain itu Dongsun juga tidak dekat denganku dia ingin selalu bersamamu, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Jongin panjang lebar.

"Lalu aku?"

"Ayolah, kau sudah dewasa. Seminggu bukan waktu yang lama." Jongin menatap kedua mata bulat Chanyeol. "Jangan mendramatisir keadaan, aku hanya pergi seminggu dan memotret orang hutan, bukan pergi selama setahun penuh, ke medan perang."

"Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa Chanyeol, aku pergi dengan tim. Kami akan saling menjaga."

"Kau tidak melajang lagi Jongin, pikirkan perasaanku juga." Chanyeol membenahi posisi Dongsun di dalam gendongannya. "Aku pergi memandikan Dongsun dulu." Kemudian Chanyeol berbalik memunggungi Jongin dan berjalan pergi.

Jongin mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, tiba-tiba jengkel dengan sikap Chanyeol. "Jadi maksudmu aku hanya boleh menerima pekerjaan yang singkat dan dekat saja? Kau mengekangku? Park Chanyeol?" Jongin menyerang Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi sambil berjalan menyusul Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mengekangmu, aku hanya memintamu untuk berpikir."

"Jadi dengan kata lain kau mengataiku bodoh?"

Langkah kaki Chanyeol terhenti, kini dia berbalik menatap Jongin. "Tidak Jongin, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kau memiliki keluarga sekarang, jangan bertindak sesukamu."

"Aku tidak bertindak sesukaku Chanyeol, hanya seminggu, aku tidak menerima tawaran setahun penuh." Jongin berusaha menekan amarahnya dan merendahkan suaranya tak ingin menakuti Dongsun.

"Aku paham jika alam liar adalah panggilan jiwamu Jongin, tapi situasinya berubah sekarang, kau tahu aku juga mengorbankan banyak tawaran menggiurkan demi kau dan Dongsun…..,"

"Kau menuntutku untuk melakukan hal yang sama?" potong Jongin. Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk tetap bersikap sabar. Setelah hampir sembilan bulan bersama, ini adalah pertengkaran pertamanya dengan Jongin.

"Aku mau mandi dan memandikan Dongsun dulu, kita bicarakan nanti. Mungkin kau bisa memilih bunga yang cocok untuk Sehun dan Baekhyun." Chanyeol berusaha meredam amarah Jongin dan juga amarahnya dengan membicarakan topik lain.

"Baiklah, aku akan memilihkan bunga yang paling bagus untuk mereka." Jongin pergi dengan amarah yang sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas perlahan, Jongin masih sangat tempramen. "Hei, kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol lembut sebab saat dia menunduk menatap putranya, Dongsun menatapnya dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa Dongsun, kami hanya mengobrol." Chanyeol berusaha menerangkan dengan perlahan. Dongsun meletakkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengusap punggung Dongsun perlahan, menenangkan putranya karena dia sepertinya tahu jika kedua orangtuanya sedang bertengkar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin melangkah panjang-panjang menuju toko bunga yang terletak tidak jauh dari apartemen Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan permintaan Chanyeol yang menyebalkan itu. "Jangan ini, jangan itu, memangnya aku anak kecil, dasar sial Park Dobi!" sepanjang jalan Jongin terus menggerutu, tentu saja dalam batas volume aman yang tak menimbulkan kecurigaan para pejalan kaki lain.

Sesampainya di depan toko bunga, ia dorong pintu kaca toko, melangkah masuk bersamaan dengan gemerincing lonceng yang terpasang di atas pintu. Berbagai macam jenis bunga menyambut indera penglihatan serta penciumannya, tentu saja hanya bunga yang ada di sini, sesuai dengan jenis tokonya, toko bunga.

Masih sebal, Jongin memutuskan untuk berkeliling toko. Melihat berbagai macam jenis bunga, mungkin bisa meredam emosinya.

"Xiumin hyung?" Panggil Jongin ragu-ragu pada sosok laki-laki mungil yang memunggunginya.

"Oh! Jongin!" pekik Xiumin terkejut dengan kehadiran Jongin, sedangkan Jongin merasa lega ia tak salah orang. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Xiumin bergegas menghampiri Jongin dan bertanya dengan ramah.

"Membeli mobil." Balas Jongin ketus.

"Suasana hatimu tidak baik?" Xiumin yang dewasa, tentu saja tak akan terpancing dengan kalimat menyebalkan, seperti yang baru saja Jongin ucapkan.

"Begitulah." Balas Jongin seadanya.

"Aku yakin Chanyeol tak setuju kau melancong ke Kalimantan."

" _Hyung_ tahu darimana?" Jongin menatap penuh selidik. "Pasti Kyungsoo hyung ya?" Xiumin mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja, kalian kan berbagi segalanya, cepatlah menikah dan punya anak supaya Dongsun punya teman bermain."

"Kenapa tidak _membuatkan_ Dongsun teman sendiri?" goda Xiumin.

"Jangan mulai _Hyung_." Gerutu Jongin.

Xiumin hanya tersenyum simpul. "Mau membeli bunga untuk siapa?"

"Sehun dan Baekhyun, memang siapa lagi selain mereka. _Hyung_ kenapa di sini? Memesan bunga untuk pembukaan kafe?"

"Tebakanmu tepat Jongin, butuh bantuan mencari bunga yang cocok?"

"Entahlah, aku pikir Anggrek kuning itu bagus." Jongin menunjuk Anggrek yang dimaksud.

"Ya, itu bunga yang sangat cantik."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin, keduanya berjalan mendekati Anggrek hidup yang ditanam di dalam pot tanah liat pendek berbentuk kotak. "Aku akan bertanya pada penjaga toko mengenai artinya, jangan sampai bunga duka cita lagi."

Xiumin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Aku sudah mendengar hal itu dari Kyungsoo."

"Ya, ya, silakan tertawa dengan puas, aku tak akan marah." Gerutu Jongin, tangan kanannya menyibak kertas label harga. "Woah!" pekik Jongin tertahan. " _Hyung_ lihat," bisik Jongin sambil menunjukkan label harga Anggrek itu pada Xiumin. Xiumin terkikik. "Aku akan bertanya arti Anggrek pada penjaga toko dulu."

"Kau berniat membelinya?"

"Ya."

"Dasar orang kaya!" cibir Xiumin.

"Akan aku masukkan pada tagihan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kan mantan kekasihnya. Chanyeol tak akan keberatan."

"Hmm." Balas Xiumin singkat, tak memberi komentar tambahan. Selanjutnya Xiumin hanya diam memperhatikan Jongin, yang kembali ke rak bunga mengambil Anggreknya kemudian ke meja kasir untuk membayar. Saat Xiumin melihat Jongin meninggalkan toko, ia bergegas menyusul pemuda berkulit cokelat itu.

"Jongin, Kau lapar? Mau aku traktir?"

" _Hyung_ terlihat mencurigakan."

Xiumin mendesah pelan, tak ada gunanya berbohong. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Tentang Chanyeol."

"Ya." Jongin mendengus pelan tak tertarik dengan ajakan Xiumin. "Ini hanya pembicaraan biasa Jongin, aku tidak memihak Chanyeol atau berusaha untuk mengubah pandanganmu." Xiumin menatap Jongin penuh harap. "Hanya pembicaraan biasa." Xiumin kembali meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, kita cari tempat yang nyaman untuk _**berbicara**_ **.** " Xiumin sedikit mengernyit mendengar penekanan pada kalimat _berbicara_ itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengamati interior di dalam kafe yang indah. Si pemilik yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo dan Xiumin sendiri, sepertinya ingin menghadirkan suasana di luar kafe ke dalam kafe. "Wow, ada bunga sakura di dalam kafe." Gumam Jongin, ia menyentuh batang pohon di hadapannya. "Ini asli _Hyung_?"

"Hanya batang pohonnya Jongin, bunga dan daunnya dari plastik."

"Hmm, apa konsepnya?"

"Apa ya—aku juga bingung, Kyungsoo dia suka dengan musim semi, panas, dan gugur, jadi dia ingin semua pengunjung merasakan hal yang sama bahkan saat musim dingin nanti."

Jongin mengangguk pelan, meski sebenarnya ia tak terlalu paham juga. "Kafe ini kan belum buka _Hyung_ , kenapa kita pergi ke tempat ini?"

"Karena kau mungkin tak datang di hari pembukaan nanti."

Tenggorokkan Jongin serasa tercekat, ada rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba menyeruak. Jongin meletakkan pot Anggreknya pada salah satu meja kemudian iapun duduk. "Mau mencoba bubble tea dengan tambahan es krim lembut di atasnya?"

"Mung—kin," balas Jongin tak terlalu yakin.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau tak ingin tinggal terlalu lama di sini."

"Bukan begitu _Hyung_! Aku hanya—hanya…,"

"Aku mengerti Jongin, sudahlah jangan merasa sungkan." Xiumin duduk di hadapan Jongin dan tersenyum ramah. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, kemanapun kecuali Xiumin, sebab dia merasa benar-benar tidak enak hati sekarang. "Chanyeol memiliki impian untuk mengadakan konser tunggal di Jepang."

"Bukankah dia sudah beberapa kali melakukannya?"

"Jika di Jepang memang iya, tapi tidak di Tokyo Dome."

Tokyo Dome, siapa yang tak kenal dengan bangunan megah itu. Bangunan itu adalah impian semua penyanyi untuk mengadakan konser di Jepang. "Lalu? Jangan katakan jika kesempatan itu akhirnya datang tapi Chanyeol menolaknya?" Xiumin mengangguk pelan. "Sial!" umpat Jongin. "Kenapa dia menolak kesempatan sebesar itu?"

"Saat itu kau akan melahirkan."

"A—apa?!" Jongin bisa merasakan punggungnya yang mulai lembab karena keringat, padahal Xiumin sudah menghidupkan pendingin udara. "Aku memberi kabar itu sangat mendadak apa Chanyeol…," Jongin tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Ya, dia melakukan pembatalan di detik-detik terakhir, Chanyeol harus membayar semua kerugian. Jangan cemas semua sudah diselesaikan dengan baik, tentu saja dengan sedikit bantuan keluarga ibu mertuamu. Maksudku, ibu mertuamu hanya melakukan negosiasi supaya Chanyeol tak kehilangan kepercayaan dan dia bisa menggelar konser di sana lain waktu, masalah pembayaran Chanyeol melunasi semuanya dengan menjual beberapa saham yang dia miliki. Jika dihitung kerugian, kami mengalami kerugian yang sangat besar Jongin."

"Aku tahu itu, kerugian tak diragukan lagi pasti sangat besar."

"Chanyeol pernah berbuat kesalahan di masa lalu, aku tak akan mencoba membelanya. Tapi dia sudah berusaha keras untuk memperbaikinya, dia sangat mencintaimu dan Dongsun, dia akan melakukan segalanya untuk kalian." Xiumin melihat ketidaknyamanan pada tatapan Jongin. "Aku tidak menuntutmu untuk melakukan hal yang sama, atau menuntutmu untuk bersimpati pada Chanyeol atau mengorbankan impianmu, semua keputusan ada ditanganmu Jongin."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan.

"Alam liar itu berbahaya seberapa matangpun persiapanmu Jongin, Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, alam liar pasti berbeda dengan Tokyo Dome." Xiumin tersenyum hangat, tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin. "Chanyeol tidak akan membunuh mimpimu, aku yakin itu. Dia sendiri sadar betapa berharganya sebuah impian, kalian sama-sama _pemberontak_ kan?"

Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Xiumin. "Chanyeol hanya memintamu untuk membuat keputusan dengan dewasa. Ya, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang Jongin, jadi dewasa itu menyebalkan."

" _Hyung_ juga merasakan hal yang sama tentang menjadi dewasa?"

"Tentu saja, dewasa itu sangat-sangat-sangat menyebalkan. Aku dan Kyungsoo juga berharap hal yang sama, kami berharap kau membuat keputusan yang terbaik karena Chanyeol dan Dongsun membutuhkanmu."

Jongin mendesah pelan, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang ia duduki. "Aku—kekanakan."

Xiumin tertawa pelan. "Menjadi dewasa itu penting tapi jika kau terus bersikap dewasa itu juga membosankan."

"Aku bingung dengan maksudmu Xiumin hyung…," keluh Jongin kemudian tertawa lepas.

"Ah, aku juga bingung dengan kalimatku sendiri." Timpal Xiumin. "Baiklah, pembicaraan kita selesai. Selanjutnya terserah padamu."

"Aku akan pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa _Hyung_."

"Hati-hati di jalan, jangan terlempar ke trotoar lagi."

" _Hyung_ , kenapa ucapanmu seolah-olah aku diikuti kutukan sial sih?!" protes Jongin, Xiumin hanya tersenyum lebar membuat pipi imutnya semakin imut saja. Jongin harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit dua pipi gembil itu, siapa yang sudi mendapat pukulan dari Xiumin?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sedang duduk di atas karpet ruang keluarga, memperhatikan Dongsun yang merangkak dan bermain dengan boneka anjingnya. "Jangan digigit Dongsun, itu kotor." Chanyeol menjauhkan telinga boneka anjing yang sebentar lagi akan masuk ke dalam mulut Dongsun. "Ini saja." Chanyeol menyodorkan biskuit pisang kesukaan Dongsun.

Beruntung Dongsun tak rewel dan langsung menerima biskuitnya, Chanyeol sudah beberapa kali melihat ke arah pintu masuk, berharap Jongin segera tiba. Ia cemas tentu saja, Jongin pergi dalam keadaan marah, itu terbukti dengan semua panggilannya yang tak dijawab, juga pesannya yang tak dibalas.

"Oh Jongin!" pekik Chanyeol tak percaya, sebab dia berpikir itu adalah pengantar makanan.

"Hai." Balas Jongin, tak terdengar marah.

"Kau membeli Anggrek?"

"Hmm. Aku memasukkannya dalam tagihan kartu kreditmu." Tentu saja diriya yang harus membayar, pikir Chanyeol, maklum dengan sikap Jongin.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Chanyeol setelah meletakkan pot bunganya ke atas konter dapur, mencegah Dongsun meraihnya. Jongin duduk di samping Chanyeol tentu saja dengan berjarak.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu marah." Chanyeol berucap pelan.

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak salah. Aku mengerti." Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, karena benda itu mengganjal dan membuatnya tak nyaman. "Kau menelpon dan mengirim pesan?" Jongin menoleh menatap Chanyeol.

"Ya."

"Maaf, ponselku dalam mode _silent_ , aku bertemu Xiumin hyung tadi, kami mengobrol sebentar di kafe miliknya dan Kyungsoo hyung."

"Wow! Kau sudah kesana?!" pekik Chanyeol antusias.

"Ya, kafenya indah, mereka berbakat dalam mendesain juga. Menakjubkan."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Mereka berdua adalah menjer-menejer berbakat."

"Sepertinya Kyungsoo hyung lebih pintar daripada aku."

"Itu tak diragukan lagi."

"Hei!" Jongin mendorong pelan lengan kanan Chanyeol, sebagai bentuk protes. "Xiumin hyung juga lebih pintar darimu."

"Itu juga tidak diragukan lagi." Kemudian Chanyeol dan Jongin tertawa bersama. "Kau sudah tidak marah lagi?"

"Ya."

"Apa ini karena Xiumin hyung?"

"Mungkin."

"Jongin jangan membuat keputusan karena orang lain…,"

"Aku yang memutuskannya sendiri." Potong Jongin. "Aku sudah memikirkannya, maaf sikapku selama ini kekanakan. Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Jika kau ingin pergi tak apa Jongin, aku mengerti ini impianmu, hanya satu minggu. Aku dan Dongsun baik-baik saja, sungguh."

"Tokyo Dome."

"Kau—sudah tahu?"

"Hmm, itu pengorbanan yang sangat besar Chanyeol, terimakasih."

"Itu bukan pengorbanan Jongin. Itu pilihan, aku tidak menuntutmu melakukan hal yang sama." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

Dongsun asyik mengunyah biskuit pisangnya dan membanting-banting boneka anjingnya, tak sadar jika dirinya sedang diperhatikan. "Maaf aku selalu egois dan kekanakan," bisik Jongin.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu bahkan sebelum kau meminta maaf."

"Terima kasih."

"Hei, kenapa menangis?!" Chanyeol panik melihat Jongin menangis, dan hal yang terlintas di benaknya adalah memeluk Jongin dengan erat berharap hal itu mampu menenangkannya. Sayang tangis Jongin justru semakin keras. Chanyeol tersenyum mengerti, ia mengusap pelan punggung Jongin. "Jongin, lihat siapa yang berusaha menenangkan tangisanmu selain aku." Bisik Chanyeol.

Tertarik dengan kalimat Chanyeol, Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Chanyeol. Melirik ke samping, ia lihat Dongsun, bayinya itu duduk sambil menepuk-nepukkan dua tangan mungilnya ke atas paha Jongin. "Hei," gumam Jongin menahan tawa dan menahan tangis sekaligus, sehingga membuat suaranya terdengar aneh.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, masih memeluk Jongin, Chanyeol mengangkat Dongsun dengan tangan kirinya, memangku tubuh mungil Dongsun ke atas paha kirinya. Dongsun menarik-narik lengan kemeja Jongin. Jongin menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kau siap-siap dulu." Ucap Jongin pada Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat tubuh Dongsun dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Masih ada waktu tiga jam lagi."

Jongin hanya mendesah pelan, ia bermaksud untuk pergi namun Chanyeol menahan lengannya. "Aku suka melihatmu _mengurus_ Dongsun." Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. "Bukan seperti itu Jongin! Ya ampun! Aku tidak berpikir hal-hal kotor, bukan itu, sungguh Jongin." Chanyeol berusaha secepat mungkin memberi pengertian pada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum miring, kemudian ia duduk kembali, bersandar pada kaki sofa. Dongsun sudah mengerjap-ngerjap imut, pandangannya tertuju pada kemeja bagian depan Jongin. "Kau semakin gendut," gerutu Jongin pada Dongsun. Dongsun tak peduli, dia semakin antusias saat Jongin membuka tiga kancing kemejanya.

"Ummm…," gumam Dongsun bahagia karena keinginannya terwujud. Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia, dengan telunjuk kanannya ia menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi gendut Dongsun. Tak lama gerakan-gerakan tangan dan kaki Dongsun mulai melambat, kedua matanya juga mulai terpejam.

"Mengantuk?" bisik Chanyeol pada telinga kiri Dongsun. Bayinya berusaha keras untuk tetap terjaga, namun apa daya, tubuhnya berkata lain. Dongsunpun tertidur, namun mulutnya masih sibuk menyelesaikan _urusannya_.

Chanyeol mengecup lembut pipi kanan Jongin. Jongin menoleh terlihat terkejut selama beberapa detik, Kemudian dia tersenyum bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana kabar Suho?"

"Baik, dia sudah mengambil alih perusahaan mantan ayah tiriku, kata Ibu, Suho sudah memiliki kekasih dari China."

"Oh." Gumam Jongin, pelan. Keduanya berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju toko kue keluarga Sehun. Tadi Xiumin memberi tumpangan sampai dua ratus meter sebelum sampai di toko, Chanyeol meminta turun, ia ingin memperlihatkan pemandangan Seoul sore hari pada Dongsun.

Awalnya Jongin menolak, takut dengan kerumuanan penggemar Chanyeol, nyatanya kecemasannya tak terbukit, para penggemar memang berkerumun tapi mereka terlihat sangat ramah dan baik. Mereka memberi ruang bagi Chanyeol dan keluarga kecilnya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Jalan-jalan menyenangkan kan Dongsun?" Chanyeol menunduk mengamati gerak-gerik Dongsun dalam gendongannya. Bayinya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat, terpesona dengan semua hal baru yang dilihatnya.

"Kita sampai." Ucap Jongin sambil mendorong pintu kaca, menahannya untuk Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih," gumam Chanyeol, Jongin tersenyum simpul.

"Dongsun!" pekik Baekhyun heboh, melihat bayi lucu dengan baju terusan berbentuk panda yang berada di dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"Uuuuu!" pekik Dongsun, kedua tangan mungilnya terangkat ke atas berusaha mencapai Baekhyun. Dengan sigap Baekhyun langung menggendong Dongsun.

"Hati-hati," ucap Jongin. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Jongin berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang duduk memperhatikan.

"Terima kasih," gumam Sehun menerima pot Anggrek dari Jongin.

"Hmm. Sama-sama." Jongin mengambil kursi di samping Sehun.

"Dongsun semakin lucu. Usianya delapan bulan kan kalau tidak salah." Ucap Sehun. Jongin mengangguk. "Atau satu tahun delapan bulan dilihat dari usia Korea." Kali ini Jongin tertawa mendengar kalimat Sehun.

"Abaikan usia Korea, itu membuat semua orang semakin tua." Ucap Jongin.

"Ya, kau benar." Balas Sehun setuju.

"Sebentar lagi anakmu lahir jangan lupa memberi kabar," Jongin tersenyum menatap Sehun. "Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Perempuan." Balas Sehun. "Tentu akan kuberi kabar, asal kau tak kabur ke hutan atau padang rumput."

"Ayolah, itu tak akan terjadi. Setidaknya sampai Dongsun mandiri nanti."

"Hmm, jika kau tak berniat menambah momongan." Jongin hanya mendengus mendengar kalimat Sehun, sementara Sehun tertawa renyah.

Keduanya terdiam memperhatikan interaksi Baekhyun dan Dongsun, sementara Chanyeol dia sibuk memperhatikan etalase kue. "Anakmu perempuan, apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?" Jongin melirik Sehun.

"Ya." Balas Sehun kemudian tertawa pelan. "Mungkin anak-anak kita berjodoh."

"Aku tak keberatan berbesan denganmu." Jongin tersenyum miring.

"Kita lihat saja nanti bagaimana kelanjutannya." Balas Sehun.

 **END**


	2. UNBREAK

**UNBREAK**

 **RING SEKUEL**

Silakan dibaca jika bersedia, tiba-tiba kange Dongsun , maaf atas segala kesalahan dan Happy reading

 **Bab Satu Halo Tupai**

"Dongsun!" pekik Jongin sambil berlari mengejar putranya yang kini berusia dua tahun. Dongsun melarikan diri karena Jongin terus mengganggunya, tentu saja Jongin ingin mengabadikan tingkah polah putranya dengan mengambil gambar sebanyak mungkin.

"Jongin, rekam saja kenapa repot-repot memotret sih." Gerutu Chanyeol, sementara wajahnya masih terlihat sangat mengantuk dia pulang pukul dua pagi Dongsun dan Jongin sudah membuat keributan pukul tujuh pagi.

Dongsun berjongkok di bawah meja kopi, bermaksud untuk sembunyi tapi sayang itu bukan tempat persembunyian yang cerdas bagi orang dewasa. " _Daddy_ jeyek! Dongcun benci _Daddy_!" pekik Dongsun penuh amarah sambil menunjuk wajah Jongin dengan jari-jari mungilnya. Jongin hanya tertawa dan mulai memotret. "Huh!" Dongsun mendengus kesal, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin.

"Dongsun lihat ke sini, lihat ke _Daddy_." Pinta Jongin. Dongsun tak peduli, dia justru mengerucutkan bibir merah mungilnya lucu.

"Dongsun ayo sarapan." Ajak Chanyeol merasa putra kecilnya sudah cukup olahraga pagi dengan Jongin. Kekesalan langsung menghilang dari wajah tampan Dongsun, diapun merangkak keluar dari bawah meja mengacuhkan Jongin. Benar, hingga detik ini Dongsun masih _tak begitu suka_ dengan Jongin.

"Ayah, ayah! Dongsun mau ketemu Popi."

"Sophie, Dongsun." Chanyeol membenahi penyebutan nama putri Sehun dan Baekhyun yang diucapkan putranya.

"Popi." Tentu saja Sophie terlalu sulit dilafalkan lidah anak dua tahun.

"Tidak boleh bertemu Sophie karena Dongsun jelek."

" _Daddy_ yang jeyek, item jeyek."

"Dongsun." Peringat Chanyeol dengan nada lembut tentu saja. "Tidak boleh memanggil _Daddy_ seperti itu."

"Paman Min dan Soo begitu." Chanyeol mengernyitkan wajah mendengar ucapan polos sang putra. Yang menyebut nama Xiumin dan Kyungsoo.

"Dongsun ikut _Daddy_ memotret Tupai." Jongin ingin sekali menunjukkan keindahan alam pada putranya, dan memotret Tupai saat musim gugur di taman kota adalah awal yang baik.

"Upai? Apa itu Upai?"

"Dongsun makan dulu." Nyonya Kim datang dan menyajikan mangkuk kecil sarapan Dongsun, berupa nasi lembut dengan potongan daging sapi dan brokoli. Nyonya Kim memaksa tinggal bersama, karena ketidakmampuan dua anak manusia bernama Chanyeol dan Jongin dalam mengurus anak.

"Biar Dongsun Ibu yang suapi kau tidur saja Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengangguk menurut, ia mencium kening Dongsun dan Jongin kemudian beranjak ke kamar.

"Ini tupai." Jongin menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Dongsun.

"Jongin, Dongsun sedang makan kau mengganggu saja." Jongin tak peduli dengan omelan ibunya. Sementara kedua mata Dongsun terlihat berbinar memandangi gambar di dalam layar ponsel Jongin.

"Upai yucu, pelgi lihat Upai _Daddy_."

"Ya, kita pergi melihat Tupai hari ini." Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Popi?" tentu saja Dongsun masih mengingat Sophie, bagaimanapun juga Sophie tetap nomor satu.

"Kita juga pergi menemui Sophie."

Dongsun mengangguk-angguk lucu. "Dongcun cuka Popi." Dan nyonya Kim serta Jongin hanya bisa saling pandang mendengar pernyataan polos Dongsun.

"Kau berencana memotret Tupai dimana?"

"Taman kota."

"Pergilah lebih siang saat udara lebih hangat."

"Tentu." Balas Jongin.

"Chanyeol sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini?"

"Ya, album barunya hampir keluar."

"Sepertinya bukan hanya itu saja, apa kalian menyimpan sesuatu yang penting?"

"Penting apa Ibu? Tidak ada apa-apa aku sudah berhenti dari kegiatan memotret dan fokus pada keluarga."

"Kau tidak berniat berganti profesi?"

"Aku pikirkan kapan-kapan."

"Bagaimana dengan bisnis keluarga?"

"Ah itu—sepertinya belum aku masukkan daftar pertimbangan hidup." Jongin hanya menggoda saja padahal diam-diam dia sudah mendaftar ujian masuk universitas.

"Terserahlah." Balas nyonya Kim sudah jengah dengan sikap Jongin.

"Dongcun makan cendili lihat Pololo."

"Baiklah ayo." Sebagai seorang Nenek yang terlalu menyayangi cucunya nyonya Kim setuju-setuju saja dengan permintaan Dongsun.

Dongsun berlari dengan antusias menuju ruang keluarga, dia sudah bisa menyalakan TV sendiri menggunakan pengendali jarak jauh atau remote. Dongsun juga hapal tombol mana yang harus ditekan untuk mengantarkannya pada acara TV kesukaannya. "Pololo!" Dongsun memekik bahagia menatap layar televisi dengan kartun kesayangannya.

"Nenek suapi nanti berantakan." Nyonya Kim mencoba membujuk, Dongsun menggeleng keras dan mulai memakan sarapannya sendiri. Nyonya Kim hanya menghembuskan napas jengah, setelah ini acara membersihkan karpet tak bisa dihindari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menyiapkan pakaian untuk Dongsun, saat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang tampak segar dan aroma sabun menguar dari tubuhnya. "Kupikir kau tidur."

"Tidak bisa tidur lagi, aku ingin main dengan Dongsun."

"Hei, hari ini giliranku. Kami akan jalan-jalan ke taman kota memotret tupai."

"Aku ikut."

"Tidak boleh!" Jongin melarang tegas. "Itu akan sangat merepotkan, kau sangat terkenal akhir-akhir ini."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Chanyel melempar tatapan memelas membuat Jongin jijik.

"Tidur, main game, menulis lagu, makan, membersihkan rumah, banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan saat tinggal di rumah sendiri."

"Sendiri? Ibu bagaimana?"

"Mau memeriksa kantor, Ibu pulang jika Dongsun pulang. Ibu tinggal bersama kita karena Dongsun kan."

"Ah benar juga." Chanyeol menyetujui ucapan Jongin, kedua matanya melirik pakaian di tangan Jongin. "Kau mau memakaikan itu pada Dongsun?"

"Ya."

Pakaian dengan bentuk Singa, entah kenapa Jongin suka memakaikan pakaian lucu dengan bentuk binatang pada Dongsun. Tentu saja Chanyeol juga suka melihat Dongsun memakai pakaian binatang, dia tampak menggemaskan, tapi Dongsun benci dengan pakaian-pakaian itu. "Kau mau Dongsun semakin membencimu?"

"Tidak apa-apa yang penting dia tampak menggemaskan, hari ini Dongsun akan menurut karena Tupai dan Sophie." Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan dahi terkadang Jongin bisa tampak mengerikan.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu di laci nakas."

"Diam!" pekik Jongin. "Itu rahasia." Peringat Jongin.

Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin. "Jadi kau benar-benar ingin mengambil alih perusahaan keluargamu?"

"Heh?!" pekik Jongin. "Tidak juga."

"Tapi kau mendaftar masuk universitas."

"Ah, belum tentu aku diterima."

"Semangat! Aku mendukungmu!" pekik Chanyeol yang dihadiahi pukulan di lengan kanannya. Chanyeol meringis. "Aku mendukung kenapa dipukul," gerutu Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap lengan kanannya dengan tatapan memelas. "Jongin, jangan melupakan hal penting."

"Apa?" balas Jongin dengan perhatian terbagi antara Chanyeol dan pakaian Dongsun.

"Anak kedua kita."

"Ah ya ampun, diamlah. Aku belum memikirkannya."

"Kalau begitu cepat dipikirkan. Oh ya aku ada acara Talk Show."

"Awas saja jika kau bicara macam-macam!" ancam Jongin, Chanyeol nyengir lebar. "Chanyeol." panggil Jongin sembari memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol. "Mandikan Dongsun dan siapkan dia." Jongin mengumbar senyum manis, namun membuat Chanyeol bergidik.

"Ba—baiklah." Jawab Chanyeol sedikit terbata, ia bergegas keluar kamar mencari keberadaan putranya.

Nyonya Kim sedang membuatkan camilan untuk Dongsun yang akan dibawa pergi oleh Jongin hari ini, sedangkan Dongsun dia berdiri menghadap tembok dan sibuk membubuhkan mahakarya dengan krayon warna-warni.

"Haah..," desah Chanyeol melihat putranya yang menghancurkan kebersihan dinding apartemennya. Dongsun tampak sibuk, dengan rambut dikuncir ke atas gaya apel, bibir mengerucut dan sesekali menggumam tak jelas. "Dongsun menggambar apa?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah berjongkok di samping putranya.

"Hantu." Balas Dongsun singkat.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, memandangi empat lingkaran tak sempurna berwarna hitam dan cokelat. "Oh hantu," gumamnya bingung, mahakarya anak usia dua tahun benar-benar sulit dijelaskan.

"Ayo mandi, Dongsun mau melihat Tupai kan?"

Tangan kanan Dongsun seketika berhenti mencoret tembok, ia jatuhkan krayonnya, memutar tubuhnya cepat, menatap Chanyeol kemudian melompat memeluk Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"Ah!" pekik Chanyeol tertahan hampir terjengkang karena serangan Dongsun.

"Upai, Upai! Hihihihi." pekik Dongsun riang.

"Ya, Tupai." Menahan tawa, Chanyeol membenarkan ucapan Dongsun. "Kita mandi sekarang." Chanyeol berdiri menggendong Dongsun, Dongsun menekan dada Chanyeol menatap wajah ayahnya.

"Ayah ikut?" mata bulat Dongsun mengerjap imut.

"Tidak, hari ini Dongsun pergi dengan _Daddy_."

"Ayah ikut, Ayah ikut."

"Baiklah Ayah ikut." Balas Chanyeol mengalah, meski dia yakin hari ini akan menghadapi kekesalan Jongin.

Jongin sibuk membersihkan kamera dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel khusus. "Dongsun!" pekik Jongin bahagia berlari menghampiri putranya dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"Uhhh..," protes Dongsun sambil berusaha keras menghindari ciuman-ciuman Jongin.

"Kita melihat Tupai dan mengunjungi Sophie hari ini." Bujuk Jongin. Berhasil, Dongsun menoleh menatap Jongin. Jongin mencium pipi kanan Dongsun yang gembil dan empuk itu, menekannya terlalu keras karena gemas.

"Aaaa!" pekik Dongsun tidak suka dan PLAK! Dongsun memukul kepala Jongin. Jongin hanya tertawa menggoda.

"Ayah..," rengek Dongsun sambil memeluk leher Chanyeol mengadu.

"Oh tidak Jongin," gerutu Chanyeol saat dilihatnya Jongin membawa kamera.

Jongin tersenyum. "Cepat mandikan Dongsun."

Sambil menggerutu pelan Chanyeol menggendong putranya ke kamar mandi. Chanyeol menurunkan Dongsun, mengisi bak berendam dengan air hangat, tak sampai penuh hanya seperempat, mengecek temperatur air, kemudian memasukkan mainan Dongsun. "Sekarang buka baju Dongsun."

"Ayah ikut?"

"Tidak, Ayah sudah mandi tadi."

"Hmm." Gumam Dongsun.

"Angkat tangan ke atas." Dongsun menurut, Chanyeol menarik kaos merah yang Dongsun kenakan ke atas, dilanjutkan dengan melepas kaos dalam Dongsun, celana dan _diaper_ Dongsun. "Hari ini rambutnya dicuci ya?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menggulung diaper Dongsun.

"Ya." Balas Dongsun sambil berdiri di pinggir bak berendam, mengangkat kaki kanannya berusaha masuk, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum gemas. Hal seperti inilah yang membuatnya selalu merasa berat jika ada acara di luar negeri dalam waktu yang lama.

"Saatnya mandi." Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Dongsun dan memasukkannya ke dalam bak berendam. Dongsun langsung duduk kemudian mulai bermain dengan bebek karet serta mainan lainnya.

Chanyeol melepas ikatan rambut apel Dongsun, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Dongsun memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat. "A,a,a,a,a…," Chanyeol mengikuti nyanyian tak jelas putranya.

"Wak,Wak!" pekik Dongsun membuat Chanyeol tertawa, mungkin putranya itu sedang menirukan suara bebek. "Huh?!" Dongsun menoleh menangkap basah perbuatan Jongin yang sedang sibuk memotretnya.

Chanyeol cemas jika Dongsun melempari Jongin dengan mainan teman mandinya. Tapi rupanya kecemasan itu tak terjadi, Dongsun mengacuhkan keberadaan Jongin dan mulai bermain lagi. Jongin kembali ke kamar meletakkan kameranya di atas nakas kemudian kembali ke kamar mandi. Dia berjongkok di samping Chanyeol.

"Mau mencoba?" bisik Chanyeol, Jongin mengangguk. Chanyeol berdiri kemudian berjalan mundur pelan.

Perlahan Jongin membasahi tubuh Dongsun yang sepertinya belum sadar jika Ayahnya telah berganti dengan _Daddy_ yang tidak terlalu ia sukai. Jongin menuang sabun bayi pada telapak tangan kirinya, menggosok menciptakan busa kemudian mengusapkannya pada tubuh Dongsun. Dongsun menoleh menatap Jongin, Jongin dan Chanyeol diam, sama-sama menahan napas. Dongsun mengangkat mainan bebeknya.

"Wak, wak." Ucapnya kemudian tersenyum dan kembali bermain.

"Hah," Jongin menghembuskan napas yang tak sadar telah ia tahan. Jongin mengusapkan sabun ke seluruh tubuh Dongsun setelah merata ia bilas bersih seluruh busa sabun.

Menyabuni bukan hal yang sulit, sekarang mencuci rambut Dongsun. Jongin menatap tubuh mungil Dongsun yang masih sibuk bermain, mencari cara paling tepat untuk mencuci rambut Dongsun. Tak mungkin menyiram langsung seperti orang dewasa. Menidurkan Dongsun, ia melihat iklan sampo bayi seperti itu.

Jongin melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pundak mungil Dongsun, perlahan mendorong tubuh Dongsun ke belakang, agar putranya berada dalam posisi setengah berbaring. "Waktunya mencuci rambut."

"Jongin siram saja rambut Dongsun dia tidak takut air asal kau melakukannya dengan cepat." Chanyeol memberi nasihat, namun Jongin memilih metodenya sendiri. "Suruh Dongsun mendongak saat menyiram busa sabun agar tak terkena mata, Jongin dia tidak suka jika dibaringkan seperti itu…,"

"Aaaa!" Dongsun memekik keras, bingung karena dipaksa berbaring di dalam bak berisi air. Jongin kaget ia lepaskan tangannya dari pundak Dongsun, membuat putranya yang berumur dua tahun itu terjengkang ke belakang dan tenggelam di dalam bak.

"Jongin!" Chanyeol berteriak histeris, dia berlari kesetanan mengangkat Dongsun dari bak, mengeluarkannya. Dongsun terbatuk-batuk keras karena air yang memasuki mulut dan hidungnya. "Stttt, Ayah di sini." Gumam Chanyeol berusaha tenang meski kedua matanya menyiratkan kepanikan, ia tepuk-tepuk punggung mungil Dongsun dan membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"HUWAAA!" Tangis histeris Dongsun pecah. Tangisan itu dengan cepat diiringi oleh isakan yang membuat Dongsun sulit bernapas.

"Ada apa?! Ibu mendengar keributan?"

"Tidak, hanya sedikit kesalahan saat mencuci rambut Dongsun." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Dongsun yang sudah terbungkus handuk. Bagaimanapun dia akan tetap membela Jongin, karena Jongin tidak salah.

"Dimana Jongin?!"

"Di kamar mandi. Ibu." Chanyeol menghentikan langkah ibu mertuanya. "Jongin akan mandi."

"Oh, baiklah." Nyonya Kim memandangi cucu laki-lakinya yang mulai tenang. "Panggil Ibu jika kau butuh sesuatu atau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak bisa kalian atasi."

"Iya Ibu." Chanyeol masih mengusap-ngusap punggung mungil Dongsun, lega karena putranya sudah tenang.

"Dongcun takut _Daddy_." Adu Dongsun di sela isakannya.

"Kenapa? _Daddy_ sayang Dongsun, Dongsun harus sayang _Daddy_ juga."

" _Daddy_ nakal."

"Tidak, _Daddy_ sayang Dongsun." Chanyeol menatap wajah tampan putranya yang berantakan karena air mata dan ingus. "Dengar jika Dongsun takut, Dongsun bilang, jangan berteriak seperti tadi, _Daddy_ terkejut. Jika Ayah berteriak tiba-tiba, Dongsun kaget kan?" Dongsun mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol membersihkan wajah putanya dengan handuk lembut yang tadi ia pergunakan untuk membungkus tubuh Dongsun. "Dongsun harus sayang _Daddy_ , mengerti?"

"Ya."

"Bagus, sekarang kita temui _Daddy_."

"Susu." Chanyeol hanya tertawa geli, tentu saja susu, apalagi yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding itu, secerdas apapun Dongsun. Chanyeol harus mencari metode untuk menyapih Dongsun sebelum program anak kedua dilaksanakan. Dongsun merengek minta diturunkan, Chanyeol menurut ia turunkan Dongsun dan seketika putranya berlari ke dalam kamar mandi dengan telanjang tentu saja.

Jongin masih berjongkok di pinggir bak, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. " _Daddy_!" pekik Dongsun ceria melupakan semua yang terjadi, ia peluk erat leher Jongin. " _Daddy_ maaf Dongcun nakal."

"Dongsun baik-baik saja?! Tidak ada yang sakit?!" dengan cemas Jongin memeriksa setiap jengkal tubuh putranya.

"Tadi cakit, cekalang tidak lagi." Jongin tidak membalas celotehan putranya dia hanya memeluk Dongsun erat dan mengusap-usap punggung putranya. "Dingin _Daddy_."

"Ah ya, pakai baju ya."

"Hmm, susu…," benarkan, selalu merengek tentang hal itu.

"Ah Dongsun sudah besar minum susu dari botol ya." Bujuk Jongin.

"Susu…," rengek Dongsun sambil melompat-lompat di dalam pelukan Jongin, merajuk, dan sisanya marah.

"Mau melihat Tupai dan Sophie kan. Kalau masih minum susu nanti malu waktu ketemu Sophie."

"Sophie juga minum susu!" pekik Dongsun dengan kekesalan yang naik satu tingkat.

Jongin mengalah, tapi dia sangat kesal, aduh, Dongsun itu dua tahun gigi susunya sudah tumbuh banyak dan memberi asupan gizi menjadi hal yang sedikit menyengsarakan bagi Jongin. Apalagi Dongsun setengah mengantuk akan menggigit.

"Baiklah, Dongsun pakai baju dulu."

"Hmm." Dongsun mengangguk tanpa perlawanan, urusan perut benar-benar merubah kenakalannya.

Saat lapar Dongsun benar-benar penurut, dia bahkan santai saja saat Jongin memakaikan pakaian dengan bentuk singa. Di saat normal alias tak ingin menyusu pasti Dongsun melancarkan penolakan yang gencar. Menangis keras, meraung-raung, bergulung-gulung, dan segala jenis cara menangis yang bisa dikatakan cukup ekstrim.

"Yap!" Jongin berteriak bahagia, untuk sesaat melupakan _tugasnya._ Ia pandangi putranya yang lucu menggemaskan dengan kostum singa, apalagi Dongsun menarik-narik ekor kostum singanya.

"Apa ini bulung?"

"Apa?!" pekik Chanyeol dan Jongin bersamaan.

"Ehm, ehm." Chanyeol berdeham untuk melegakan suaranya. Mungkin ekor masih belum masuk dalam kosakata Dongsun. "Itu ekor, sayang." Tatapan Dongsun mengatakan bahwa dia masih belum paham. "Seperti milik _Moo_." Chanyeol berusaha menerangkan, mengganti ekor Singa dengan ekor Sapi yang sudah pernah Dongsun lihat di peternakan dua bulan yang lalu.

Dongsun tersenyum, lesung pipit di kedua pipinya terlihat jelas. Benar-benar imut. Jongin berharap anak keduanya nanti seimut Dongsun, kalau tidak, dia hanya cemas Dongsun akan merebut semua perhatian dan mengakibatkan kecemburuan sedarah. "Susu." Dongsun merengek.

"Nah siap, sekarang kita pergi ke taman kota!" pekik Jongin terlalu dibuat-buat sambil melirik Chanyeol, meminta dukungan, mengabaikan permintaan Dongsun.

"Ya, kita pergi ke taman kota sekarang!" kali ini giliran teriakkan membahana Chanyeol yang terdengar, ia langsung menggendong Dongsung dan membawanya keluar kamar. Dongsun belum bereaksi karena terlalu terkejut.

Jongin mengambil tas ranselnya kemudian keluar kamar, di atas meja makan sudah tersedia bekal untuk Dongsun termasuk susu formula. Jongin berjalan menghampiri meja makan, ibunya sudah pergi dengan meninggalkan secarik kertas berisikan pesan, cara yang sedikit unik. Ia masukkan semua bekal yang telah ibunya siapkan untuk cucu kesayangannya. "Stroberi?" Jongin mengerutkan kening, Dongsun tak terlalu suka stroberi kecuali jika dibalut cokelat. "Ah iya, untuk Sophie."

"Susu!" pekikan Dongsun terdengar nyaring.

"Dongsunie!" teriakkan Chanyeol memberitahu Jongin jika putranya yang sangat aktif itu berhasil membebaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol. Dan benar saja, Dongsun berlari cepat ke arahnya, mirip anak singa di padang rumput membuat Jongin menahan tawa.

"Susu…," Dongsun merengek sambil memeluk kaki kanan Jongin.

"Ini." Jongin menyodorkan susu formula di dalam dot.

"Susu!" kali ini Dongsun berteriak marah.

"Ini susu Dongsun." Jongin bersikeras.

"Susu, susu, susu," Dongsun terus merengek dengan kedua mata mulai berkaca-kaca, ia menarik-narik celana jins Jongin bahkan mencoba memanjat kaki jenjang Jongin. Bibir Dongsun mulai mencebik, oh tidak, Jongin tak akan tahan dengan tatapan mengiba itu. Jongin hampir menyerah saat Chanyeol datang dan menggendong Dongsun. " _Daddy_ ," Dongsun memanggil dengan suara memelas.

"Minum susu ini dulu ya." Chanyeol membujuk dengan dot berisi susu formula. Dongsun menampik tangan Chanyeol, membuat dot berisi susu formula di tangan Chanyeol terjatuh.

Sebagai orang yang membawa Dongsun di dalam perutnya selama sembilan bulan, meski terlihat bebal sebenarnya Jongin paling mengerti apa yang Dongsun butuhkan. "Kemari." Gumam Jongin sambil mengangkat Dongsun dari gendongan Chanyeol. "Bawa ranselnya, kau ikut kan? Harus ikut, Dongsun nanti rewel kalau kau tidak ikut."

"Baiklah." Ucap Chanyeol, ia ambil dot yang Dongsun campakan dari lantai kemudian mengambil ransel dari atas meja makan.

Jongin mengambil gendongan untuk menggendong Dongsun, kemudian ia mengambil selimut bayi untuk menutupi tubuh Dongsun. Awalnya Dongsun tak terlalu senang. "Kalau terlihat, Dongsun tidak malu sudah besar masih menyusu?"

"Hmm." Gumam Dongsun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di taman kota rencana memotret Tupai sepertinya harus tertunda karena Dongsun terus saja menyusu. "Sudah ya," Jongin membujuk namun Dongsun tak bergeming. "Mau melihat Tupai tidak?" tak ada reaksi. "Sophie? Masih tak bergeming.

Chanyeol melempar senyum iba kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Jongin. Jongin mengusap-ngusap punggung Dongsun sayang. "Dia belum tidur?" Jongin tak menjawab, Chanyeol membuka sedikit selimut bayi yang menutupi tubuh Dongsun.

Dongsun menatap Chanyeol, mengerjap-ngerjap imut dengan mulut sibuk bekerja. "Enak?" Chanyeol menahan gemas menusuk-nusuk pipi gembul Dongsun. "Dongsun sudah besar kapan berhenti?" Dongsun melengos dan memilih menutup kedua matanya.

"Dia mau tidur." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian membenahi selimut yang menutupi tubuh Dongsun.

"Hmm, kau yakin ingin menambah momongan lagi?"

"Apa kita harus membahasnya di sini?" Chanyeol tak ingin membahas hal ini di tempat umum.

"Ini kan hanya pembicaraan santai, lagipula tak ada siapa-siapa di sini."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Aku mulai ragu, Dongsun sepertinya bukan tipe anak yang mau berbagi. Selain itu kau akan sibuk dengan perkuliahan, aku ingin memberimu kesempatan untuk menjalan tugas lain selain sebagai _istri_ dan _Ibu_."

"Kau benar, kita lihat saja nanti bagaimana." Balas Jongin kemudian tersenyum.

"Upai…,"

"Oh sudah selesai?!" Jongin memekik girang. Dongsun menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam gendongan Jongin. Tanpa menunggu lama sebelum Dongsun mengamuk Jongin membebaskan putranya dari gendongan.

"Mana Upai?"

Jongin tersenyum lebar, ia keluarkan kameranya kemudian berjongkok di dekat Dongsun. "Dengar _Daddy_ baik-baik." Dongsun mengangguk imut. "Nanti Dongsun tidak boleh berisik, kalau berisik Tupainya lari. Ayo." Jongin mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk membonceng Dongsun.

Beberapa langkah, Jongin berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang menatap Chanyeol. "Kau juga, jangan berisik."

Chanyeol hanya mendengus, sudah diam masih saja kena. "Siap Bos." Balas Chanyeol, sambil menunjukkan kedua ibu jari tangannya. Dia memilih menunggu di bangku taman, jika dia ikut bersama dua orang itu, bisa-bisa dirinya justru mengacau, dan membuat Jongin juga Dongsun mengamuk, duh, mereka sebenarnya setipe tapi masing-masing tidak sadar diri. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghembuskan napas perlahan.

"Ssttt." Ucap Jongin. Dongsun menggangguk lucu. Keduanya berbaring tengkurap di belakang semak-semak. Di hadapan mereka ada beberapa ekor Tupai yang mulai bermain. Tanpa menunggu lama Jongin mulai memotret, mengambil gambar sebanyak mungkin sebelum Dongsun berubah pikiran.

Chanyeol merekam tingkah polah Jongin dan Dongsun dengan ponselnya, menahan tawa sekuat tenaga. Mereka berdua benar-benar lucu. "Aaaaaa!" bersamaan dengan teriakkan Dongsun, Chanyeol tertawa keras, putranya mengacau.

Dongsun melompat keluar dari semak-semak dan berlari mengejari para Tupai. Tupai-tupai yang kaget langsung kabur, kembali ke pohon. Dongsun mendongak menatap seekor tupai yang berdiri mengamatinya dari atas dahan Pinus. "Upay, Upay." Panggil Dongsun dengan suara imut, sayang si Tupai tidak bergeming. " _Daddy_." Dongsun memanggil Jongin meminta bantuan.

"Tupainya tidak akan turun jika Dongsun tetap di situ."

Bibir Dongsun mengerucut imut, kemudian dia berlari secepat mungkin melewati Jongin menuju Chanyeol. Jongin pikir anaknya akan menangis dan mengadu pada Chanyeol, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, nyatanya tidak.

"Apa sayang?" Dongsun menarik ransel Jongin dari bangku taman. Tentu saja dengan bantuan Chanyeol ia turunkan ransel berat itu ke atas tanah berumput. Susah payah Dongsun membuka resleting ransel, mengeluarkan sebungkus biskuit dan menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol. "Dibuka?" Dongsun mengangguk cepat. "Ini." Chanyeol memberikan bungkus biskuit yang telah terbuka. Dongsun mengambilnya cepat kemudian berlari kembali.

Penasaran, Chanyeol berjalan di belakang Dongsun dengan membawa ransel berisi bekal. "Apa yang dia lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Lihat saja." Balas Jongin, masih tampak fokus dengan kameranya.

Dongsun melempar satu biskuit ke atas tanah kemudian ia mendongak mencari-cari keberadaan Tupai di dahan pohon. "Upay, Upay!" pekik Dongsun mulai kesal, Dongsun selalu tidak sabar, apa semua anak kecil seperti itu.

Bukannya Tupai yang menghampiri biskuit lemparan Dongsun, melainkan seekor burung Merpati berwarna cokelat dengan kedua kaki merah. Dongsun tampak bingung mengamati merpati yang kini sibuk mematuki biskuit. Ia berjongkok di dekat Merpati, burung Merpati yang jinak tidak kabur dari Dongsun. Dongsun melempar lebih banyak biskuit lagi, menunggu binatang lain, ia kini duduk di atas tanah dengan seekor burung Merpati di sampingnya.

"Wow, dia—cerdas." Gumam Chanyeol, terpesona dengan tingkah putranya. Dia melirik Jongin yang tentu saja sudah sibuk dengan kameranya. Saat perhatian Chanyeol kembali pada Dongsun, lebih banyak burung Merpati yang datang. Dongsun tertawa melihat begitu banyak burung terbang rendah di sekitarnya.

Dongsun berdiri dari tanah dan berjalan menjauhi burung-burung. Chanyeol menduga putranya mulai bosan, seperti saat dia membelikan mainan, apapun jenisnya, Dongsun akan bermain selama beberapa jam saja sebelum mencampakkan mainan-mainannya, kecuali Buni, boneka Kelinci _budukan_ yang sudah Dongsun miliki sejak usia satu bulan. "Dada!" pekik Dongsun sambil melambaikan tangan mungilnya pada kawanan burung, menahan geli dan tawa ia berlari ke arah kedua orangtuanya yang menunggu.

"Ayah!" Dongsun memekik sambil melemparkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Dongsun senang?"

"Ya."

"Tadi main dengan apa?"

"Moo." Jawab Dongsun polos, semua binatang adalah Moo bagi Dongsun.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Tanya _Daddy_ tadi Dongsun main dengan apa."

Dongsun membalik tubuhnya, ia kini duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan menoleh menatap Jongin. "Apa itu _Daddy_?" Dongsun menunjuk ke arah burung-burung Merpati yang masih berkumpul.

"Merpati. Itu burung Merpati." Jongin menunjuk burung-burung yang berkumpul.

"Melapti." Dongsun mengulang dengan salah dan terdengar sangat lucu, membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin menahan tawa.

"Merpati." Ulang Jongin.

"Melpati." Akhirnya berhasil, Chanyeol dan Jongin maklum anak mereka masih cadel, yang penting jangan sampai besar, semoga saja. "Popi!" pekik Dongsun.

Baiklah, urusan Tupai selesai sekarang waktunya Popi. "Ayo kita pergi, tapi cuci tangan dulu." Chanyeol menggendong Dongsun tak tahan untuk tidak memutar-mutar tubuh Dongsun dan membuatnya tertawa keras.

"Ayah!" pekik Dongsun keras, setelah pekikan itu barulah Chanyeol berhenti karena jika diteruskan Dongsun akan menyerangnya. Serangan seperti pukulan dan gigitan, Dongsun sedikit berbahaya. Mungkin karena dia jarang bertemu dengan bayi lain kecuali Sophie.

 **END/ TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**UNBREAK**

 **RING Sekuel**

 **EXO Fiction**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, and others**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, ChanKai**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

Halo semua terimakasih atas sambutan yang meriah untuk Ring sekuel, padahal saya masih bingung mau lanjut apa gak hehehe, ini udah lama disimpan di komputer bahkan sebelum nulis _You and I_ hahaha, padahal niatnya mau vakum dulu dari ChanKai, untuk cerita ini jangan terlalu diharapkan ya hehehe…. Selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan

 **Previous**

"Ayah!" Dongsun memekik sambil melemparkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Dongsun senang?"

"Ya."

"Tadi main dengan apa?"

"Moo." Jawab Dongsun polos, semua binatang adalah Moo bagi Dongsun.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Tanya _Daddy_ tadi Dongsun main dengan apa."

Dongsun membalik tubuhnya, ia kini duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan menoleh menatap Jongin. "Apa itu _Daddy_?" Dongsun menunjuk ke arah burung-burung Merpati yang masih berkumpul.

"Merpati. Itu burung Merpati." Jongin menunjuk burung-burung yang berkumpul.

"Melapti." Dongsun mengulang dengan salah dan terdengar sangat lucu, membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin menahan tawa.

"Merpati." Ulang Jongin.

"Melpati." Akhirnya berhasil, Chanyeol dan Jongin maklum anak mereka masih cadel, yang penting jangan sampai besar, semoga saja. "Popi!" pekik Dongsun.

Baiklah, urusan Tupai selesai sekarang waktunya Popi. "Ayo kita pergi, tapi cuci tangan dulu." Chanyeol menggendong Dongsun tak tahan untuk tidak memutar-mutar tubuh Dongsun dan membuatnya tertawa keras.

"Ayah!" pekik Dongsun keras, setelah pekikan itu barulah Chanyeol berhenti karena jika diteruskan Dongsun akan menyerangnya. Serangan seperti pukulan dan gigitan, Dongsun sedikit berbahaya. Mungkin karena dia jarang bertemu dengan bayi lain kecuali Sophie.

 **Bab Dua Popi,** _ **Bubble Tea**_ **, Nini, dan ujian masuk I**

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan putranya berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju toko kue Sehun. Dia harus mencondongkan tubuhnya ke sisi kanan karena tinggi badan Dongsun tak sampai selututnya.

"Jongin." Panggil Chanyeol.

"Ya?"

"Apa Dongsun akan tumbuh tinggi nanti?"

"Tentu saja kita berdua kan tinggi, dia pasti tinggi."

Chanyeol melirik putranya yang berjalan cepat untuk mengimbangi langkahnya, Dongsun menolak digendong. "Dia pendek sekali, aku ragu."

"Dulu aku juga tumbuh terlambat."

"Hmmm." Chanyeol menggumami kalimat Jongin. "Sepertinya aku juga mengalami hal serupa. Yang tumbuh cepat, justru pendek sekarang."

"Kyungsoo." Jongin menyebut nama Kyungsoo sebagai orang yang tumbuh lebih dulu juga berhenti tumbuh lebih dulu.

"Baekhyun." Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang menyebutkan sebuah nama. Tak lama kemudian keduanya tertawa geli. Dongsun mendongak menatap bingung kedua orangtuanya yang cekikikan.

"Wah!" suara pekikan Dongsun menghentikan cekikikan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Ketika melihat Dongsun, putra kecil mereka sedang menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca toko hewan peliharaan, yang mereka lewati. "Moo!" Dongsun kembali memekik sambil menunjuk kucing-kucing yang sedang bermain. Jongin langsung melirik Chanyeol. Chanyeol alergi bulu kucing dan mereka tidak mungkin memelihara kucing atau lebih tepatnya tidak mungkin memelihara hewan di rumah.

"Sophie sudah menunggu Dongsun!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan nada ceria dan sedikit bodoh, ia angkat tubuh kecil putranya dan berlari menjauhi toko hewan peliharaan.

"Moo, Moo, Moo." Dongsun merengek. Chanyeol pura-pura tidak mendengar rengekan putranya. Geram, Dongsun menundukan kepalanya dan melancarkan gigitan pada dada kanan Chanyeol.

"Astaga! Sakit Dongsun!"

Jongin cukup terkejut dengan teriakan Chanyeol, tapi sedetik kemudian dia justru tertawa. "Rasakan itu, memangnya gigitan Dongsun tidak sakit!" Teriak Jongin benar-benar tega.

"Jongin tolong aku! Dia tidak melepas gigitannya!" Jongin ingin membiarkan Chanyeol menderita sedikit lebih lama, tapi wajah Chanyeol benar-benar mengenaskan.

"Sentuh lehernya, itu membuat Dongsun geli dan dia akan melepas gigitannya."

"Baik! Baik!" Chanyeol melaksanakan petunjuk Jongin, berhasil memang, tapi… PLAK! Dongsun memukul wajahnya. "Dongsun!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara tegas, sudah waktunya Dongsun tahu apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukannya. "Dongsun tidak boleh menggigit atau memukul orang lain saat marah, itu menyakiti orang lain mengerti?"

Dongsun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menautkan alisnya, tidak suka mendengar kalimat ayahnya. Selama ini ayah lucunya tidak pernah marah apapun yang dia lakukan.

"Dongsun mengerti atau tidak? Jawab Ayah?"

"Hiks." Justru suara isakan yang didapat Chanyeol.

"Ah sudahlah, kau pasti tidak mengerti apa yang Ayah katakan." Chanyeol menyerah dan memilih untuk mendekap tubuh Dongsun, mengusap punggung putranya pelan.

Jongin hanya bisa melempar tatapan tak percaya, melihat wajah putranya yang kini tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan, tentu Chanyeol tak bisa melihat senyuman itu. "Dia punya bakat licik," Jongin bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dongsun berdiri di dekat kereta bayi Sophie, mengamati bayi delapan bulan itu menggigiti potongan stroberi dengan kagum, Jongin berjongkok di samping putranya menemani sang putra sekaligus mencegah terjadinya hal tak diinginkan. "Dongsun suka Popi?" Jongin bertanya dengan berbisik. Dongsun mengangguk. "Kenapa Dongsun suka Popi, apa Popi cantik?"

"Popi milip Buni."

Jongin hanya menelan ludah kasar, semoga Sehun dan Baekhyun tak mendengar kalimat Dongsun. Mana rela putri cantik mereka disamakan boneka kelinci budukan, yang warna putihnya sudah berubah abu-abu. Dongsun menjulurkan tangan kanannya. "Ah!" pekik Jongin sambil menyambar tubuh Dongsun dan menggendongnya menjauhi kereta bayi Sophie.

Dongsun melempar tatapan bingung. "Makan kue ya." Bujuk Jongin untuk mengalihkan perhatian Dongsun sebelum putranya merengek karena marah. Dongsun tidak boleh menyentuh Popi, karena Dongsun akan mencubit pipi Sophie, pipi tercubit sama dengan tangis keras, tangis keras Sophie sama dengan teriakan Baekhyun, teriakan Baekhyun membuat telinga berdengung. Intinya tidak baik membiarkan Dongsun mencubit pipi Sophie.

"Popi?"

"Biar Popi makan, Dongsun makan juga."

"Dongsun." Panggil Sehun dengan suara lembut, perhatian Dongsun langsung tertuju pada ayah angkatnya yang tampan itu. Baiklah Dongsun total memiliki tiga ibu dan tiga ayah berdasarkan kesepakatan bersama. Begitu pula dengan anak Sehun dan Baekhyun, juga anak Xiumin dengan Kyungsoo.

Tiga ibu Dongsun tentu saja Jongin sendiri, ditambah Baekhyun, dan ditambah Kyungsoo. Tiga ayah, tentu saja Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Xiumin.

Mendengar panggilan Sehun Dongsun yang berada dalam gendongan Jongin, langsung menggeliat minta diturunkan. Menolak memanggil Appa pada Xiumin tapi mau memanggil Sehun dengan Appa, Dongsun bayi yang aneh.

Setelah diturunkan, Dongsun melangkah mendekati Sehun. " _Bubble Tea_." Dongsun tidak menjawab, itu nama yang asing di telinganya. Sehun menaikkan Dongsun ke atas meja dan menyodorkan _Bubble Tea_ miliknya.

Bibir Dongsun mengerucut imut, sedotan _Bubble Tea_ terlalu besar di mulut mungilnya. Kedua pipi Dongsun menggembung, menahan cairan _Bubble Tea_. Tiba-tiba alisnya bertaut dan hidungnya mengernyit. Chanyeol menarik tisu dalam jumlah banyak, kemudian menutupi mulut Dongsun, membiarkan putranya mengeluarkan _Bubble Tea_ dari dalam mulutnya.

"Kau tidak suka?" Sehun menatap Dongsun kecewa, Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi untuk membuang tisu kotor di tangannya.

"Payit." Jawab Dongsun singkat, kemudian perhatiannya tertuju pada bunga plastik di dalam pot yang diletakan di atas meja. Dongsun mulai menariki kelopak bunga plastik tersebut dengan kasar.

"Aaah akhirnya ada juga yang tidak suka dengan _Bubble Tea_." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggendong Sophie.

"Dongsun kan masih bayi, aku yakin setelah besar dia akan suka." Sehun tetap percaya jika _Bubble Tea_ disukai oleh semua orang, tak terkecuali oleh Dongsun nanti.

Semua orang yang sedang duduk bersama Sehun hanya tersenyum mengejek pernyataan Sehun. "Dongsun sini." Chanyeol meminta putranya untuk turun dari meja dan duduk di pangkuannya. Dongsun acuh, Chanyeol akhirnya memilih untuk menghampiri Baekhyun dan Sophie.

"Jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Tak ingin beralih profesi?"

"Profesi apa?"

"Model." Jawaban Sehun, membuat wajah Jongin tertekuk, Sehun tertawa pelan. "Kenapa kau benci sekali? Kurasa model tidak buruk.

"Itukan menurutmu." Cibir Jongin.

"Tapi kudengar kau mendapat tawaran bintang iklan."

"Ya, itu benar."

"Iklan apa?" Sehun semakin penasaran melihat keengganan dalam wajah Jongin.

"Tak perlu membahas iklan itu, aku sudah menolaknya atau lebih tepatnya Chanyeol yang menolaknya."

"Memang iklan seperti apa? Untuk dewasa?"

"Bukan, iklan produk bayi."

"Produk bayi, kenapa ditolak?"

"Aaaaa!" teriakan Dongsun mengagetkan Sehun dan Jongin, tapi ada untungnya juga, Jongin tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Aaaa!" Dongsun kembali berteriak, ia menjulurkan kedua kakinya menyentuh kursi, Jongin mengerti dia langsung menggendong Dongsun, Dongsun menggeliat minta diturunkan. Setelah turun dia berlari kencang menghampiri Chanyeol.

Masalah utamanya adalah Chanyeol yang menggendong Sophie. Dongsun berlari cepat menghampiri ayahnya dan memeluk kaki kanan Chanyeol. "Gendong…," rengek Dongsun.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kemudian menyerahkan Sophie pada Baekhyun. Ia langsung membungkuk dan menggendong Dongsun. "Kenapa? Cemburu ya?" goda Chanyeol.

"Hmmm," rengek Dongsun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap punggung Dongsun. "Tidak usah cemburu sayang, ayah Chanyeol hanya milikmu."

"Kita duduk." Ajak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk. Jongin sedang mengambil empat botol air mineral dari lemari pendingin sementara Sehun, dia masih duduk dengan setia menanti semua orang untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Jongin." Baekhyun langsung memanggil Jongin yang sedang meminum air mineralnya.

"Apa _Hyung_?"

"Aku mau tanya, bagaimana caranya mendapatkan berat badan ideal?" Semua orang melempar tatapan bingung pada Baekhyun, yang paling gencar menatap Baekhyun tentu saja Jongin. "Tubuhmu bagus sekali, bahkan setelah melahirkan, sedangkan aku susah sekali mendapat berat badanku yang dulu. Apa kau punya resep rahasia?" Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Resep rahasia—sepertinya tidak ada. Ah, mungkin karena menyusui."

"Aku juga menyusui tapi tetap saja gemuk." Jawab Baekyun bersungut-sungut.

"Ah Jongin! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Sehun memilih mengakhiri obrolan Baekhyun tentang berat badan sebelum Baekhyun berkata yang tidak-tidak.

"Jawaban apa?" Jongin selalu melupakan sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Iklan yang kau tolak."

"Ah itu, karena itu produk sabun bayi." Chanyeol tanpa diduga langsung menjawab. "Jongin mendapat tawaran iklan sabun bayi dengan Dongsun."

"Apa masalahnya _Hyung_?"

Jongin melirik Chanyeol tajam, berharap mulut suaminya itu bisa menyimpan rahasia. "Karena mereka harus berpose di dalam bak mandi, Jongin memangku Dongsun di dalam bak mandi dengan tulang leher dan bahunya yang terlihat."

Sehun menelan ludah kasar, baiklah Baekhyun memang seksi tapi Jongin tentu saja memiliki nilai lebih dibanding Baekhyun. Dan meski Sehun telah memberikan hatinya pada Baekhyun tetap saja dia masih membayangkan tubuh Jongin setelah mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Kalian paham alasan penolakanku kan?" Sehun mengangguk paham sedangkan Jongin sudah menundukan kepalanya karena malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin, maaf, kau masih marah? Ayolah aku sudah meminta maaf entah sudah berapa kali."

"Diam, aku mau menidurkan Dongsun dan belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas." Balas Jongin bersungut-sungut. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan Chanyeol yang menceritakan hal memalukan soal iklan yang dia tolak.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan sambil melangkahkan kedua kakinya mengikuti Jongin ke kamar. Jongin membaringkan tubuh Dongsun ke atas tempat tidur kemudian membuka pakaian singanya mengganti dengan piyama yang nyaman untuk tidur dan mengganti diaper Dongsun. "Ennggghh," lenguh Dongsun kemudian mengubah posisi tidurnya dari terlentang menjadi tengkurap.

Jongin duduk di pinggir tempat tidur diikuti Chanyeol di sisi yang lain. "Tapi aku penasaran kau menolak tawaran iklan itu karena aku harus berpose di dalam bak mandi memangku Dongsun dengan bahu, tulang leher, dan tulang selangka terlihat, kenapa?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol penasaran.

"Ya—ya memang seperti itu." jawab Chanyeol cepat dan sedikit gugup.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kurasa semua iklan sabun bayi seperti itu, tidak ada yang aneh dan tidak ada yang vulgar." Jongin melirik tajam Chanyeol, semakin kesal dengan tindakan seenaknya dari Chanyeol.

"Ah sudahlah Jongin." Putus Chanyeol sambil merebahkan tubuhnya kemudian berbaring memunggungi Jongin dan Dongsun sekaligus.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang kesal?" gerutu Jongin. "Chanyeol hei!" pekik Jongin sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya mengguncang bahu Chanyeol. "Katakan alasanmu kenapa kau menolak tawaran iklan dengan bayaran lumayan itu secara sepihak."

"Karena kita tidak membutuhkan tambahan uang lagi." Jongin mengernyit mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah!" Dengus Jongin kemudian ia putuskan untuk berbaring, berjalan-jalan seharian membuat tubuhnya lelah dan sekarang mengantuk. Masalah belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas akan ia pikirkan setelah tidur nanti.

Chanyeol mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap Jongin. "Apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada sedikit tinggi dan wajah yang terlihat cukup kesal.

"Aku…," Chanyeol merasa ragu, ia yakin Jongin akan tertawa setelah mendengar alasan konyolnya. "Aku tidak ingin tubuh indahmu dilihat oleh orang lain."

"Apa? Tubuh indahku?" Jongin mengerutkan kening bukannya merona karena dipuji suami sendiri. "Tubuh indah apanya, biasa saja menurutku."

"Itukan menurutmu." Chanyeol bersikeras.

"Baiklah, terimakasih sudah melindungiku Park Chanyeol."

"Tentu saja Park Jongin." Goda Chanyeol.

"Tidak, namaku tetap Kim Jongin jangan mengubahnya, cukup Dongsun saja yang bermarga Park."

"Hihihihi…," Chanyeol justru cekikikan membuat Jongin kesal dan ingin sekali menjitak kepala suaminya itu.

Dongsun berbaring telentang kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, mengerjap-ngerjap imut dengan ekspresi bingung. Jongin meletakan telunjuk kanannya di depan bibir mengisyaratkan pada Chanyeol untuk diam. "Susu…," Dongsun mulai merengek, Chanyeol dan Jongin masih diam tapi Dongsun segera berbaring miring menatap wajah Jongin penuh harap.

Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Dongsun, membuka tiga kancing kemejanya dan membiarkan Dongsun memuaskan perut mungilnya. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar suara hisapan Dongsun yang terdengar cukup nyaring, ia dekatkan tubuhnya pada Dongsun. Mengusap bokong dan paha Dongsun yang menggemaskan.

"Dongsun, Ayahingin menggigit bokong dan pahamu boleh?"

"Hmmmm," Dongsun menggeram kesal karena mulutnya sedang sibuk.

Chanyeol menahan tawa sambil menyamankan posisi kepalanya di atas bantal. "Apa itu rasanya sakit?"

"Apa?"

"Saat Dongsun minum."

"Tidak, kecuali jika dia menggigit. Ah dan jika dia terlambat minum itu juga sakit."

"Ahhh, jadi saat Dongsun terlambat minum rasanya sakit. Kalau begitu saat menyapih pasti sakit kan?" Jongin mengangguk. "Kita biarkan saja Dongsun yang memutuskan kapan berhenti, aku bertanya pada dokter anak temanku, dokter itu bilang kualitas ASI tidak akan berkurang meski diberikan lewat dari dua tahun dan membiarkan anak mengambil keputusan kapan berhenti berarti kita sudah memberikan kesempatan pertama untuk memberikan kemandirian dan kepercayaan pada anak kita."

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Kau pengertian sekali." Jongin memuji tulus. Chanyeol membalas senyuman Jongin, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Jongin singkat, hanya kecupan tulus bukan lumatan penuh nafsu. "Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol."

"Kau bisa juga berkata manis, aku juga mencintaimu Jongin." Chanyeol mengecup kening Jongin singkat kemudian dia beralih mengecup puncak kepala Dongsun yang mulai terlihat mengantuk lagi. "Tentu saja kita saling mencintai, kalau tidak, dia tidak mungkin ada kan?" Goda Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Dongsun.

"Kau benar." Balas Jongin dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Enggghhhh…," rengek Dongsun. Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya memutar kedua bola mata mereka.

"Banyak sekali anak ini maunya," gerutu Chanyeol.

"Dia anakmu." Jawab Jongin.

"Anakmu juga, Jongin." Balas Chanyeol. Jongin tidak membalas Chanyeol, Dongsun melepas mulutnya, Jongin duduk dan mengangkat tubuh Dongsun, memangkunya. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengerti. "Pindah posisi? Apa tidak cukup di sebelah kanan saja?"

"Dongsun minum banyak sekali dan lama, apa kau tidak tahu itu?"

"Maaf, aku jarang dirumah."

"Hei tidak apa Chanyeol kau sudah menjadi orangtua yang baik, buktinya Dongsun sangat menyayangimu, dia hanya mau denganku saat kau tidak ada dan butuh minum, itu saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kemudian berpindah posisi berbaring, ia kini merebahkan kepalanya ke atas paha Jongin, memakai paha Jongin sebagai bantal meski kepalanya harus beradu dengan diaper Dongsun, itu tidak masalah.

"Aku benar-benar mengantuk, angkat kepalamu Chanyeol!" perintah Jongin tegas, Chanyeol hanya menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dia hanya ingin bermesraan tapi langsung diusir. "Kenapa bibirmu itu? Mau sok imut? Tidak cocok." Mendengar ejekan Jongin, bibir Chanyeol semakin mengerucut. Dengan berat hati Chanyeol memindahkan kepalanya dari paha Jongin kembali ke bantal. Setelah perdebatan kecil kemudian tak butuh waktu lama untuk keluarga kecil itu terlelap bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan enggan Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya, ia angkat panggilan telepon yang mengganggu acara tidur siangnya.

" _Chanyeol, dua jam lagi aku menjempumu ada acara Talk Show, kau tak lupa kan?!"_

"Baiklah, Xiumin hyung sampai jumpa." Chanyeol mengakhiri oborlannya dengan seenak sendiri, berikutnya dia menguap lebar dan merubah posisi berbaring telentangnya menjadi miring. "Jongin, Dongsun?" Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, dia langsung bangkit untuk mencari keduanya.

Chanyeol selalu cemas jika Jongin dan Dongsun pergi tiba-tiba tanpa pamit, jauh dilubuk hatinya dia masih merasa takut jika Jongin membawa Dongsun pergi karena semua yang selama ini ia usahakan dianggap tak cukup bagi Jongin.

" _Daddy_!" suara pekikan lucu Dongsun melegakan hati Chanyeol. Dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum lebar melihat Jongin sedang bermain dengan putra mereka.

Petak umpet adalah permainan yang paling Dongsun sukai, Jongin bersembunyi di belakang sofa menunggu Dongsun menemukannya. Dongsun melihat kedatangan Chanyeol tapi dia acuh dan terus berusaha mencari Jongin. Bibir Dongsun mengerucut imut, memakai kaos dalam dan diaper, jangan lupakan rambut model apelnya karena Dongsun tak suka jika rambutnya dipotong.

Dongsun menyibak tirai jendela, melihat di belakang pot bunga, di bawah meja makan, mulai kesal ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Lalu kedua matanya menatap ke arah sofa. Chanyeol berdiri, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar, tersenyum senyum sendiri melihat permainan seru itu. Dongsun berlari cepat menuju sofa, kedua kaki pendek dan gemuknya bergerak cepat, rambutnya yang terikat ke atas bergerak lucu.

"Nini!" Dongsun memekik keras sambil menunjuk Jongin. Chanyeol hampir jatuh terduduk mendengar panggilan Dongsun pada Jongin.

Jongin memeluk tubuh putranya, mengangkatnya kemudian membawanya berputar-putar. "Nini?! Siapa yang mengajarimu memanggil _Daddy,_ Nini?!" geram Jongin sambil menciumi leher Dongsun, membuat putranya tertawa keras karena geli.

" _Daddy_ cudah, Dongcun geyi…," rengekan Dongsun mengakhiri serangan Jongin.

"Sekarang katakan, siapa yang mengajari Dongsun dengan panggilan Nini?"

"Ayah."

"Aku tidak pernah mengajari seperti itu!" pekik Chanyeol membela diri.

"Kalau begitu jangan memanggilku dengan nama menjijikan itulagi." Putus Jongin dengan tegas. Jongin mencium pipi kanan Dongsun sebelum menurunkannya. "Mau apel?" Dongsun mengangguk cepat, Jongin tersenyum sebelum melangkah pergi menuju dapur. "Chenyeol bawa Dongsun ke meja makan!" pekikan Jongin otomatis membuat Chanyeol melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Ayo Dongsun."

"Gendong." Dongsun mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Gendong…," ulang Chanyeol dengan suara yang dibuat sok imut untuk menggoda putranya. Tapi Chanyeol tetap mengangkat tubuh Dongsun.

Chanyeol mendudukan Dongsun ke atas kursi tinggi khusus anak-anak, kemudian dia duduk di samping Dongsun. Jongin memberikan potongan apel dalam mangkuk plastik kepada Dongsun, lalu Kimchi dan Bimbimbap untuk Chanyeol juga dirinya. Jongin cukup mahir memasak dan dia selalu memasak jika Chanyeol di rumah kalau Chanyeol tidak ada Jongin memilih untuk memesan makanan.

"Ini enak." Puji Chanyeol pada Bimbimbap masakan Jongin.

"Terimakasih."

"Aku ada acara _Talk Show_ hari ini, hanya itu saja, lalu aku akan langsung pulang."

"Hmmm, awas jangan bicara macam-macam!" ancam Jongin sambil menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan sumpitnya.

"Hehehe," Chanyeol hanya tertawa bodoh. Kemudian keduanya memperhatian Dongsun yang memakan potongan apelnya dengan lahap tanpa kendala.

"Habiskan makan siangmu lalu cepat bersiap-siap tadi Xiumin hyung memberiku pesan agar kau tidak terlambat."

"Iya, iya, lama-lama kepalaku bisa pecah." Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Engggg…," Dongsun mulai mengeluarkan rengekannya. Jongin berdiri dari kursi dan menyerahkan gelas plastik berisi air putih. Jongin membantu Dongsun meminum air di dalam gelasnya.

"Aaaahhh…," ucap Dongsun setelah meminum air. Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya saling memandang kemudian tertawa pelan. Jongin mengangkat Dongsun dari kursi dan menurunkannya, Dongsun langsung berlari cepat menuju ruang keluarga, Jongin mengikuti di belakang Dongsun.

Jongin membuka peti kecil tempat seluruh mainan Dongsun disimpan. Ia keluarkan tiga mobil mainan berwarna merah, kuning, dan biru, ia letakan di depan Dongsun. "Mau nonton TV?" Dongsun menggeleng pelan. Jongin mencium pipi kanan Dongsun sebelum berdiri dan pergi menghampiri Chanyeol di meja makan.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Ya." Balas Chanyeol. "Kau tak ingin melakukan hal lain? Maksudku apa tidak bosan berada di rumah dan mengurus Dongsun seharian?"

"Tidak, aku menikmatinya, aku juga harus belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas, jika aku mengerjakan hal lain perhatianku bisa terpecah." Ucap Jongin sambil membereskan mangkuk, dan gelas kotor.

"Kapan ibumu kembali ke sini?"

"Belum dipastikan, sepertinya ada masalah di cabang Singapore."

"Hmmm," Chanyeol hanya menggumam kemudian berdiri untuk memeriksa Dongsun yang sedang sibuk bermain. Berikutnya Chanyeol memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang mencuci. Jongin menata piring dan gelas bersih ke atas rak dan mengeringkan tangannya.

"Kenapa belum bersiap juga?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri bersandar pada konter dapur.

"Aku akan bersiap tapi nanti, masih ada cukup banyak waktu." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus dan melangkah mendekati Jongin, ia lingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jongin dan memeluknya erat. menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jongin, menghirup aroma parfum Jongin yang manis dan lembut secara bersamaan. "Aku merindukanmu Jongin," bisik Chanyeol.

"Kita selalu bertemu setiap hari Chanyeol, rayuanmu itu sangat konyol." Jongin menggerutu membuat Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, satu anak saja sudah membuat hubungan mereka seperti kakak beradik bagaimana kalau lebih dari satu anak? "Apa kau tidak merasa akhir-akhir ini hubungan kita seperti kakak beradik?"

"Memang sih, tapi bukannya kita sudah terlalu tua untuk bermesraan dan ada Dongsun juga."

Chanyeol menatap wajah Jongin lekat-lekat, dia tersenyum lembut kemudian menghapus jarak yang tercipta diantara mereka. Mengecup lembut bibir Jongin kemudian melumat bibir Jongin. Tangan kanan Chanyeol perlahan mengusap punggung Jongin sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai bergerak ke bawah.

Jongin menarik tubuhnya, membuat ciuman mereka berakhir. "Cepat siap-siap sana, Xiumin hyung bisa marah jika kau belum siap."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dari Jongin kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya, Jongin hanya tertawa melihat Chanyeol dalam mode kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat pakaian sudah disiapkan di atas tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol menyungging senyum dan bergegas memakai pakaian yang disiapkan oleh Jongin, ia memeriksa penampilannya di depan cermin setelah merasa puas Chanyeol bergegas keluar. Dongsun masih sibuk dengan mainan-mainannya, sepertinya Dongsun mengambil mainannya sendiri dari dalam peti karena sekarang bukan hanya mobil-mobilan yang ada di hadapannya, ada boneka, lego, buku mewarnai, dan jenis mainan lainnya.

"Dongsun _Daddy_ dimana?" Dongsun menghentikan acara bermainnya menoleh menatap Chanyeol.

" _Daddy_ cedang beyajal, Dongcun tidak boyeh nakal Ayah juga tidak boyeh nakal."

"Baiklah, Ayah tidak akan nakal."

Jongin duduk di meja makan, kedua matanya menatap buku dengan serius, keningnya berkerut, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. Jangan lupakan beberapa buku yang bertumpuk di meja makan, Chanyeol sudah pusing hanya dengan melihat sampul-sampul buku itu tanpa perlu membukanya.

"Jongin aku berangkat dulu." Pamit Chanyeol, sayang, tidak ada reaksi, Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi dengan nelangsa, jangankan mendapat ciuman selamat tinggal, Jongin bahkan tak mendengar ucapannya. Ujian masuk universitas benar-benar gila, Chanyeol mengutuk seluruh ujian apapun di dunia ini.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca sekalian yang sudah bersedia untuk membaca cerita saya dan yang menunggu juga hehehe (GAK ADA YANG NUNGGU PADAHAL) abaikan saja, terimakasih untuk **HyugaRasetsugma, .39** (krayon memang untuk anak-anak di atas tiga tahun, Dongsun kan ajaib hahahah), **KaiNieris, Rilah safitri, Guest, steffifebri, blackjackcrong, Guest, cute, Xiluna99, miyuk, Guest, laxyvords, chotaein816, afinuris, geash, sejin kimkai, , park28sooyah, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, YooKey1314, Kim Kai Jong, askasufa, Kamong Jjong, Lhacala, jjong86, hunexohan, ucinaze, yuvikimm.** Terimakasih untuk review kalian.


	4. Chapter 4

**UNBREAK**

 **RING SEKUEL**

 **EXO Fiction**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, and others**

 **Pairing: ChanKai**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

Halo semua ini lanjutan ceritanya silakan dibaca, maaf atas segala kesalahan Happy reading….

 **Previous**

"Dongsun _Daddy_ dimana?" Dongsun menghentikan acara bermainnya menoleh menatap Chanyeol.

" _Daddy_ cedang beyajal, Dongcun tidak boyeh nakal Ayah juga tidak boyeh nakal."

"Baiklah, Ayah tidak akan nakal."

Jongin duduk di meja makan, kedua matanya menatap buku dengan serius, keningnya berkerut, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. Jangan lupakan beberapa buku yang bertumpuk di meja makan, Chanyeol sudah pusing hanya dengan melihat sampul-sampul buku itu tanpa perlu membukanya.

"Jongin aku berangkat dulu." Pamit Chanyeol, sayang, tidak ada reaksi, Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi dengan nelangsa, jangankan mendapat ciuman selamat tinggal, Jongin bahkan tak mendengar ucapannya. Ujian masuk universitas benar-benar gila, Chanyeol mengutuk seluruh ujian apapun di dunia ini.

 **Bab Tiga Kyungsoo dan bayi kedua**

Dongsun berbaring terlentang di atas karpet bersama Jongin, hari ini mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua di rumah setelah Chanyeol berangkat menghadiri acara _Talk Show_ lagi, menjelang peluncuran album terbarunya Chanyeol banyak sekali menghadiri acara _Talk Show_. Dan ibu Jongin sedang sibuk di kantor tadi dia sudah memandikan dan menyuapi Dongsun. Hubungan keduanya sudah mulai akrab. Atau setidaknya jika tak ada siapa-siapa Dongsun tak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Pololo."

"Sudah habis semua kasetnya sudah kau lihat nanti marah kalau episodenya sama."

"Hmm." Gumam Dongsun.

"Dongsun bosan?"

"Hmm, Ayah kapan puyang?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Nenek?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Popi?"

"Tidak tahu juga, Baekhyun umma dan Sehun appa membawa Sophie ke luar kota."

Dongsun merubah posisi menjadi tengkurap mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Jongin, Jongin menatap putranya dan tersenyum. "Kenapa?" Jongin mengusap-usap pelan rambut lembut putranya yang berwarna cokelat. Tanpa menjawab, Dongsun merangkak menaiki perut Jongin. "Bosan?"

Lagi-lagi tidak menjawab, Dongsun berbaring tengkurap di atas perut dan dada Jongin, ia letakkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. Jongin tertawa pelan. "Mengantuk?" kepala Dongsun bergerak pelan, mengangguk. "Tidurlah." Jongin menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat Dongsun. Menikmati ketenangan, Jongin mengingat saat-saat kehamilannya dulu, kemudian dia baru sadar jika Chanyeol melewatkan semuanya. Apa itu salah satu alasan Chanyeol menginginkan anak kedua?

Bosan, Jongin meraih remot dan menyalakan TV, Dongsun tidak akan terganggu jika sudah tidur dia akan sulit bangun, kebiasan Jongin menurun langsung. "Hah dia muncul lagi," gerutu Jongin melihat wajah Chanyeol di dalam televisi.

Menikah dengan Chanyeol tidak membuat Jongin otomatis menjadi fans Chanyeol, dia tidak terlalu suka dengan musik Chanyeol atau akting Chanyeol. "Awas jika bicara macam-macam." Ancam Jongin. Jongin menyimak acara _talk show_ dengan seksama. Dongsun sudah tertidur pulas menindih perut dan dadanya.

" _Chanyeol selamat atas kesuksesanmu, album baru akan keluar lalu putramu dua tahun kan sekarang? Atau tiga tahun dalam usia Korea?"_

" _Iya itu benar."_

" _Ada rencana menambah momongan?"_

" _Tentu saja ada."_

" Dasar telinga lebar, bisa-bisanya bicara santai seperti itu di TV nasional." Gerutu Jongin. Dia ingin sekali melempar remot TV ke layar tapi sayang kalau TVnya rusak, nanti dia tidak bisa melihat film dokumenter tentang alam liar.

" _Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai anak kecil."_

" _Ya, benar sekali."_

" _Kalau boleh tahu Chanyeol ingin memiliki berapa momongan?"_

" _Lima kalau bisa, tiga laki-laki dan dua perempuan,"_

"Lima?!" pekik Jongin tak sadar jika Dongsun tidur di atas tubuhnya.

"Enngghhh." Keluh Dongsun.

"Ssstttt," Jongin menepuk-nepuk pantat Dongsun dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai putranya kembali terlelap. "Mau anak lima, baiklah, tapi silakan hamil dan melahirkan sendiri Park Chanyeol." Jongin melanjutkan gerutuannya.

" _Bagi Anda yang belum mengetahui seperti apa wajah Park Dongsun, berikut fotonya."_

" _Wahh, Dongsun sangat tampan dan imut, semua orang menyukai wajah anakmu di Instagram, kenapa tidak ikut reality show, pasti Dongsun sangat laris."_

Jongin mengernyit. "Dongsun sangat laris? Dia pikir anakku dagangan." Jongin mencibir si pembawa acara, sementara di sana Chanyeol hanya tertawa bodoh. Kemudian layar televisi menampilkan foto-foto lucu Dongsun dari instagram Chanyeol. "Itu foto yang aku ambil, Park Chanyeol kau harus membayar royalti padaku." Jongin kembali menggerutu. Jongin mematikan televisi dan memilih tidur, dia sangat lelah seharian mengurus Dongsun yang aktif. Sampai-sampai jadwal belajar untuk masuk ke universitas terbengkalai karena menjaga Dongsun.

Jongin bangun dan menggendong Dongsun, berbaring terus membuat tubuhnya pegal. "Ah!" Pekik Jongin tertahan, ia berlari ke kamar dengan cepat karena melupakan hal yang sangat penting, cepat-cepat ia baringkan Dongsun ke atas tempat tidur lalu menyambar diaper Dongsun. "Jangan keluar, jangan keluar, jangan keluar," gumam Jongin sambil memasangkan diaper Dongsun secepat mungkin. "Ya! Tarik! Berhasil!" Jongin memekik seperti orang gila. "Haaah…," Jongin mendesah lega. Bisa dibayangkan jika Dongsun sampai mengompol pekerjaan rumahnya akan bertambah. Setelah selesai Jongin menggendong Dongsun ke ruang keluarga, ia akan mulai belajar. Belajar di kamar tidak efektif karena itu akan membuatnya mengantuk.

Jongin menidurkan Dongsun di atas karpet ruang keluarga dengan bantal sofa dan tanpa selimut karena Dongsun selalu kepanasan dan berkeringat jika di dalam rumah. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jongin tenggelam pada soal-soal ujian masuk.

"Ennnngggh," tiga puluh lima menit kemudian terdengar lenguhan pelan Dongsun.

"Hei, sudah bangun?" Dongsun langsung duduk dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. "Ini." Ucap Jongin sambil menyodorkan botol air mineral dan membantu putranya untuk minum setelah itu Jongin mengupaskan pisang untuk Dongsun. "Makan pelan-pelan, Porroro episode terbaru sepertinya sudah mulai, Dongsun mau melihatnya?" Dongsun mengangguk pelan kedua matanya sibuk memandangi buah pisang di tangannya. Jongin tersenyum tipis kemudian menyalakan televisi. Ia singkirkan remot agar Dongsun tak membuatnya sebagai mainan.

Saat Jongin menoleh, Dongsun sudah menggigiti buah pisangnya. "Makan pelan-pelan jangan nakal ya."

"Hmm." Dongsun menggumam pelan. Jongin kembali tengkurap dan mulai menekuni sisa soal yang belum selesai dipecahkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol benar-benar lelah setelah pulang dari acara _Talk_ Show. Pemandangan pertama yang menyambut Chanyeol adalah—Jongin berbaring tengkurap dengan buku-buku ujian masuk Universitas, dengan Dongsun duduk di punggung Jongin, menghadap televisi, melihat acara favoritnya sambil memakan pisang.

"Kenapa penurut sekali hari ini," gumam Chanyeol mengamati tingkah putranya hari ini. "Jongin aku pulang!" Jongin tak bergeming, Chanyeol benar-benar kesal ia putuskan untuk pergi ke meja makan dan tak ada apa-apa di sana. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel dan memutuskan untuk memesan makanan setelah itu dia kembali ke ruang keluarga.

"Ayah!" Dongsun memekik bahagia, ia berdiri dari punggung Jongin dan berlari memeluk ayahnya. "Dongcun lindu Ayah, _Daddy_ tidak mau main cama Dongcun."

"Jongin." Sambil memeluk putranya Chanyeol mencoba memanggil Jongin, masih tak bergeming, ia sentuh betis Jongin dengan kaki kanannya.

"Chanyeol! Kau mengganggu saja!" Teriakan Jongin mengejutkan Dongsun, membuat balita dua tahun itu melonjak dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Jongin kau ini," desis Chanyeol ia menggendong Dongsun dan membawanya ke meja makan. "Sudah makan?"

"Cudah, _Daddy_ malah-malah teyus kenapa?"

" _Daddy_ sedang sibuk belajar." Chanyeol mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Dongcun ikut Ayah pelgi kelja ya, bocan di yumah."

"Wuaaaa! Kenapa benda jatuh harus dihitung?!" Chanyeol belum sempat menanggapi putranya saat pekikan Jongin kembali mengagetkan Dongsun. BRAK! Suara lemparan buku terdengar keras, kemudian disusul hentakan kaki yang menapak lantai kayu. "Chanyeol kau sudah pulang?!" Chanyeol tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Aku belum masak."

"Aku sudah memesan makanan."

Jongin mengernyit, ia mendengar kekesalan dalam nada bicara Chanyeol. Jongin melangkah mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang memangku Dongsun ia duduk di samping Chanyeol namun Chanyeol mengacuhkan keberadaan Jongin. "Maaf aku mengacuhkanmu." Bisik Jongin sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, jangan mengacuhkan keluargamu lagi Jongin, aku mengerti ujian masuk itu sangat penting untukmu." Jongin tersenyum mendengar kalimat pengertian yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Dongsun nanti main dengan _Daddy_ ya jangan ikut Ayah." Jongin membujuk Dongsun namun putranya acuh.

"Hitung saja berapa nilai benda jatuh," ledek Chanyeol, Jongin langsung memukul lengan kanan Chanyeol membuat suaminya mengaduh. Dongsun menoleh menatap Jongin, alisnya bertaut lucu dan PLAK!

"Aw!" Jongin mengaduh, Dongsun dan Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kau membela Ayah tapi tidak boleh memukul _Daddy,_ Dongsun harus jadi anak baik." Chanyeol menasehati Dongsun setelah acara tertawanya selesai, kemudian ia melirik Jongin yang masih tampak mengernyitkan dahinya. "Benar-benar sakit?"

"Tidak." Dengus Jongin.

"Dongsun minta maaf pada _Daddy_."

Dongsun menoleh ke kanan menatap Jongin dengan mata bulat besarnya, kemudian ia ulurkan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum menampilkan gigi susu yang belum tumbuh lengkap. Siapa yang bisa bertahan untuk terus marah melihat keimutan Dongsun. "Jangan nakal," nasihat Jongin kemudian mengecup pipi kanan Dongsun yang gemuk dan putih itu. "Mandilah." Ucap Jongin sambil mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Hmm." Chanyeol menggumam kemudian memindahkan tubuh Dongsun dari pangkuannya kepada Jongin. Dongsun menggeliat tidak suka. "Dongsun belum minum susu kan?" Kepala mungil Dogsun mengangguk pelan. "Ayo." Jongin menggendong putranya dan membawanya ke dapur, membuka lemari beku mengambil ASI beku di dalam botol, memanaskannya setelah dirasa susu di dalam botol cukup hangat ia pasang puting silikon, kemudian menyodorkan botol itu pada Dongsun. "Minum ini."

Dongsun mencebik, ia tak suka dengan botol susu. "Dulu Dongsun mau minum dengan ini." Kedua mata bulat Dongsun seolah-olah bertanya kapan dirinya bersedia minum dari botol. "Saat Dongsun masih bayi dulu." Berhasil, Dongsun bersedia membuka mulutnya dan meminum susu dari botol, Dongsun tak membuang botol susunya karena rasa susunya sama seperti yang dia dapat dari sang _Daddy_. Meski ia sedikit kesulitan dengan puting silikon.

Suara bel pintu terdengar. "Hei sepertinya makanannya sudah datang!" Jongin memekik ceria, dengan Dongsun masih berada di gendongannya Jongin bergegas menghampiri pintu masuk.

"Selamat Siang." Ucap sang pegantar makanan dengan ramah.

"Selamat Siang." Jongin menurunkan Dongsun ke sampingnya, dan putra kecilnya otomatis memeluk kaki kanan Jongin yang jenjang terbalut _skinny jeans_ biru tua. Dongsun cukup pemalu dengan orang asing. Setelah membayar, Jongin membawa makanan berupa ayam cincang ala China itu ke meja makan, Dongsun berjalan di belakang Jongin dengan menghisap botol susu.

"Dongsun!" Chanyeol memanggil nama putranya dengan ceria. Dongsun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membiarkan sang ayah menggendongnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mulai menyiapkan makanan. "Dongsun mau minum dari botol?" Chanyeol melirik ke arah Jongin yang sibuk menyiapkan makanan.

"Isinya bukan susu formula." Tentu saja Jongin yang harus mejawab, mana mungkin Dongsun mengerti akan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Hmm, rambut Dongsun mulai panjang, di potong ya?" Dongsun dengan cepat menggeleng, menolak tawaran sang ayah. "Jongin, kapan jadwal imunisasi Dongsun?"

"Besok."

"Pukul berapa?"

"Pagi saja, jadwalnya fleksibel tapi aku mau membawanya pagi sebelum klinik ramai."

"Imunicaci?" Dongsun melepas dotnya dan menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Bukan, besok main dengan _Daddy_." Chanyeol harus berdusta jika tidak Dongsun akan mengamuk.

"Tadi Ayah biyang imunicaci."

"Bukan." Alis Dongsun langsung bertaut, Chanyeol menelan ludah kasar karena gugup, ayolah Dongsun terlalu cerdas untuk usia dua tahun.

"Ayo makan Chanyeol!" Panggil Jongin.

"Ayo makan Sayang!" Chanyeol lega Jongin menyelamatkan situasi.

Dongsun menolak untuk makan karena Dongsun sebenarnya susah makan kecuali susu dan beberapa jenis sayur dan buah. Chanyeol makan sambil memangku Dongsun. Dan untuk saat seperti ini Jongin tak bisa menyelamatkan Chanyeol, Dongsun akan menolak untuk bersamanya jika Chanyeol ada.

"Sikat gigimu lagi." Perintah Jongin setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Chanyeol hanya tertawa namun dia tetap menuruti perintah Jongin."Dongsun ayo main." Dongsun setuju dan berjalan mengikuti Jongin ke ruang keluarga. Dongsun langsung duduk di atas karpet dan Jongin mengeluarkan semua mainan milik sang putra.

Dongsun duduk di atas karpet melipat kedua kaki kecilnya dan mulai memainkan semua jenis mainan yang dikeluarkan Jongin dari peti penyimpanan. " _Daddy…"_ rengek Dongsun.

"Apa?" Dongsun tidak menjawab dia hanya menunjuk televisi. "Ah." Jongin mengerti dan menyalakan TV memindahkan saluran ke saluran khusus balita dan anak-anak. "Tunggu di sini _Daddy_ mau melihat Ayah."

"Humm." Dongsun menggumam sekenanya mulutnya masih sibuk menghisap puting silikon botol susunya.

Chanyeol belum selesai mandi, Jongin langsung membuka lemari dan menyiapkan pakaian Chanyeol ia melihat kontrak acara Chanyeol terletak di dasar lemari. Penasaran Jongin mengambil kontrak acara itu. "Wow," pekik Jongin.

"Kau melihat apa?" Jongin menoleh sekilas melihat Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kontrak kerjamu, kau akan main film, lawan mainmu cantik."

"Darimana kau tahu kalau lawan mainku cantik?"

"Mabel kan namanya, aku lupa nama lengkapnya siapa."

"Itu baru rencana."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan. "Dalam waktu dekat kau ikut acara _Law of The Jungle_ juga, menarik, kenapa tiba-tiba ingin melakukannya?" Jongin memutar tubuhnya menatap Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada, dengan handuk cokelat muda melingkari pinggangnya dan rambut yang masih setengah basah.

"Hanya ingin tahu rasanya hidup di alam liar dan kenapa kau begitu menyukai alam liar." Terang Chanyeol.

"Ah seperti itu, terdengar bagus— kau akan pergi selama lima hari?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak masalah aku tidak pergi kemana-mana aku bisa menjaga Dongsun, mungkin Ibu akan segera kembali."

"Jongin." Panggil Chanyeol.

"Ya?"

"Seandainya aku main film dan lawan mainku sangat cantik, seksi, atau sangat tampan, apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak." Jongin mengucapkan hal itu dengan tulus tapi entah mengapa tatapan Chanyeol padanya terlihat ragu. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku bisa mengerti jika kau ingin melebarkan sayapmu, tak masalah, lakukan saja apapun yang kau inginkan selagi kau masih muda."

"Kau—tidak akan menuntutku melakukan hal yang sama kan?"

"Hal yang sama seperti apa?"

"Melepasmu ke alam liar."

"Melepasku ke alam liar? Kau pikir aku Singa?" Jongin bertanya sambil menahan geli. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menanggapi tawa Jongin. "Ada acara lagi setelah ini?"

"Aku harus ke studio."

"Hmmm baiklah, cepat berpakaian aku akan kembali melihat Dongsun sebelum dia memutuskan remot TV adalah camilan."

"Ya." Balas Chanyeol singkat. Chanyeol menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup menyimpan kontrak kerja yang tadi Jongin lihat ke tempat semula. Kemudian Chanyeol mulai berpakaian dengan pakaian yang sudah Jongin siapkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mendekati Dongsun yang duduk di depan televisi bermain dengan mobil-mobilan atau mungkin bisa disebut merusak mobil-mobilannya, Dongsun bermain sangat kasar seingat Chanyeol saat kecil dia adalah anak yang menyayangi mainannya.

"Ayah!" pekik Dongsun senang melihat Ayah tercintanya. "Bum." Dongsun menyodorkan mobil berwarna merah pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerti jika Dongsun mengajak bermain, tapi dia sedang sibuk hari ini. "Dongsun hari ini Ayah kerja ya."

"Puyang?"

"Ayah belum tahu, mungkin malam." Dongsun mengerutkan keningnya. "Besok saat Dongsun bangun tidur Ayah sudah ada di rumah lagi."

"Becok?" Dongsun masih terlihat bingung.

"Hari ini Dongsun main dengan _Daddy_ ya." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang lebih sederhana.

Chanyeol yang pergi adalah mimpi buruk bagi Dongsun. Dongsun berdiri melupakan semua mainannya dan memeluk leher Chanyeol, merengek. "Ikut, Dongcun ikut Ayah."

"Nanti kalau Dongsun lebih besar bisa ikut Ayah."

"Uhmmmm…," rengekan Dongsun semakin menjadi. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Dongsun di lehernya kemudian berdiri, dia harus pergi.

Jongin mendekat dan mengangkat tubuh Dongsun menggendongnya, memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk bergegas. Chanyeol berlari keluar, jika tinggal lebih lama dia semakin tidak tega untuk pergi. Dongsun menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Chanyeol pergi membuatnya marah. "Aaaaaa!" pekik Dongsun sekuat tenaga, membuat telinga Jongin berdenging. Kemudian dia meronta dalam gendongan _Daddy_ nya.

Dulu saat hamil seingat Jongin, dia tidak pernah mendengar musik cadas, kenapa teriakan anaknya sangat keras. "Ssstt." Jongin berusaha menenangkan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Dongsun. "Ayo main dengan _Daddy_. Oh, Dongsun lapar? Mau makan pisang? Susu?" Jongin mencoba berbagai cara untuk membujuk putranya.

Gagal, Dongsun terlihat semakin kesal. "Awwww!" kini giliran Jongin yang berteriak karena Dongsun menggigit lengan kanannya.

Setelah melampiaskan kekesalannya, tangis bayi dua tahun itupu berhenti. Dongsun memeluk leher Jongin dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas pundak kanan Jongin, tanpa rasa bersalah setelah melancarkan gigitan sekuat tenaga.

Jongin terpaksa maklum, mana mungkin memarahi Dongsun atau menghukumnya. Lengan kanannya benar-benar berdenyut karena gigitan Dongsun, beruntung Dongsun tidak langsung meminta susu, Jongin sudah takut sendiri membayangkannya."Ayo turun, _Daddy_ mau menyiapkan sarapanmu dulu."

"Ummm." Dongsun mulai merengek. Kalau manjanya kumat seperti ini Jongin benar-benar pening, apalagi ibunya sedang tidak ada sekarang karena urusan kantor.

"Nanti main di kebun ya." Tidak ada jawaban. Jongin hanya bisa mendesah pelan, sambil menggendong Dongsun ia berjalan ke dapur.

"Mandi," bisik Dongsun.

"Dongsun mau mandi lagi?" Jongin merasakan kepala putranya mengangguk. "Baiklah kita mandi dulu."

"Hmm." Gumam Dongsun tak peduli dia sedang sangat sedih sekarang karena Ayahnya yang lucu itu tidak ada di rumah. Jongin membawa Dongsun ke kamar mandi padahal tadi Dongsun sudah dimandikan dan belum empat jam berlalu.

"Kita mandi sekarang!" Jongin memekik girang, ia memenuhi bak berendam dengan air hangat sampai setengah. Memasukan sabun cair membuat busa tercipta dengan cepat. Jongin melepas semua baju Dongsun kemudian mengangkat tubuh putranya ke dalam bak berendam. Ia juga memasukkan semua mainan mandi ke dalam bak.

"Aaaaa!" Dongsun berteriak girang. Acara memandikan Dongsun berjalan dengan baik karena Jongin sudah belajar dari kesalahan. Dua puluh lima menit dan Dongsun belum menunjukkan tanda ingin keluar dari bak mandi, Jongin memutar otak bisa repot kalau Dongsun mau mandi seharian.

"Dongsun mau mengunjungi Soo?"

"Mau."

"Ayo kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang!" Jongin memekik riang sambil mengangkat tubuh Dongsun dari dalam bak berendam. Membungkus tubuh putranya dengan handuk lebar menggendongnya tangan kiri Jongin menarik penyumpal bak berendam.

Jongin memakaikan jins biru mungil dan sweter putih kepada Dongsun, dia sendiri memakai pakaian yang sama dengan putranya tentu saja dengan ukuran yang berbeda. "Itu."

"Huh ini?" Jongin menarik jaket hijau tua milik Dongsun dari dalam lemari pakaian Dongsun.

"Ya." Balas Dongsun, Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi putranya.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Jongin merentangkan kedua tangannya, Dongsun berdiri di atas tempat tidur dan melompat ke dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Hahahaha…," keduanya tertawa keras bersama.

Jongin memakai sepatunya tanpa menurunkan Dongsun kemudian dia juga mengambil sepatu milik Dongsun dari dalam rak penyimpanan. Setelah yakin pintu apartemen benar-benar terkunci Jongin berjalan menuju tempat parkir, tangan kirinya menahan tubuh Dongsun dan tangan kanannya sibuk mengetik layar ponsel berkirim pesan dengan Chanyeol. "Kenapa dia harus menelpon sih? Kalau Dongsun mendengar suaranya bisa repot," gerutu Jongin sebelum menjawab panggilan Chanyeol. "Halo."

" _Kau pergi ke rumah Xiumin hyung?"_

"Iya, aku bosan di rumah sebelum kau pulang kirim pesan jadi aku bisa pulang lebih cepat."

" _Tidak perlu aku takut kalau nanti aku pulang sangat larut, jika pulang larut aku akan menjemputmu mobilnya bisa ditingggal di apartemen Xiumin hyung."_

"Baiklah. Ada hal lain?"

" _Hati-hati di jalan dan satu lagi Xiumin hyung bilang Kyungsoo ingin makan Semangka apa kau bisa mampir membelinya, Xiumin hyung menemaniku di studio dan tidak sempat membelinya."_

"Baiklah aku akan mampir ke supermarket sebelum ke sana."

" _Terimakasih Jongin, itu titipan salam dari Xiumin hyung."_

"Ah katakan pada Xiumin hyung, sama-sama dan tidak masalah."

" _Ah ya Xiumin hyung juga bilang kapan kita punya anak lagi?"_

"Diam kau Chanyeol…," desis Jongin dan dia bisa mendengar suara tawa Chanyeol yang membuatnya semakin jengkel. "Kita bicarakan nanti di rumah saat Dongsun tidur."

" _Benarkah kau setuju? Jongin?!"_

"Aku tidak bilang setuju kita bicarakan nanti, sudah ya, aku sudah sampai di tempat parkir sekarang."

" _Hati-hati di jalan Jongin."_

"Ya, kau sudah mengatakannya tadi, sampai nanti."

" _Sampai nanti aku mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Jongin membenahi posisi Dongsun dalam gendongannya setelah panggilannya dengan Chanyeol selesai. "Dongsun mau punya teman bermain?" Iseng-iseng Jongin bertanya.

"Ciapa? Popi?"

"Bukan, adik Dongsun sendiri."

"Ciapa itu adik, _Daddy_?"

Pembicaraan tentang adik belum dimengerti oleh Dongsun. "Ayo kita pergi ke rumah Soo." Dongsun tersenyum lebar.

Jongin membuka pintu penumpang mendudukkan Dongsun di atas kursi khusus balita, ia juga menaruh ranselnya kemudian menutup pintu kembali. Jongin duduk di kursi pengemudi, menyalakan mesin mobil menunggu hingga pemanas bekerja, dia memutar Porroro di dalam mobil agar Dongsun tidak rewel. "Kita berangkat." Ucap Jongin kemudian mobil mulai bergerak pelan meninggalkan tempat parkir gedung apartemen.

Xiumin dan Kyungsoo sudah biasa direpotkan, lagipula Kyungsoo benar-benar hebat dalam mengurus bayi meski bayinya sendiri belum lahir. Orang yang memiliki banyak bakat. Dongsun duduk di kursi dengan tenang tidak ada celotehan cerewetnya, dia benar-benar fokus menonton Porroro.

Ponsel Jongin di atas _dashboard_ bergetar, panggilan masuk dari Kyungsoo, Jongin menjawab panggilannya dengan mode _Loudspeaker_ karena dia lupa membawa _handsfree_.

" _Kim Jongin!"_ pekikan suara Kyungsoo memang tidak ada duanya.

"Ya Hyung."

" _Kau akan ke rumah sekarang?"_

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu _Hyung._ "

" _Baiklah, aku sembunyikan Siroi ku."_

"Ide bagus Hyung."

" _Hati-hati di jalan Jongin, titip salam untuk Dongsun."_

"Ya Kyungsoo hyung, sampai bertemu."

Siroi, padahal kucing Kyungsoo dan Xiumin itu warnannya hitam pekat dan Siroi dalam bahasa Jepang berarti putih. Bicara tentang Siroi—Jongin melirik putranya yang tampak memperhatikan pembicaraannya tadi dengan Kyungsoo.

"Silo." Celotehan Dongsun membuat Jongin merinding. Ayolah Dongsun itu sedikit sadis dengan kucing peliharaan Kyungsoo, menyeret, menarik telinga dan ekor, bahkan menindih Siroi adalah hal yang selalu Dongsun lakukan setiap keduanya bertemu, membuat kucing imut juga manis itu trauma dengan Dongsun. Padahal Dongsun sendiri sudah pernah terkena gigitan dan cakaran Siroi tapi Dongsun tidak kapok. " _Daddy_ , Dongcun main cama Silo."

"Tidak boleh nanti Dongsun kena cakar."

"Cakalan Silo tidak sakit. Dongcun main cama Silo."

"Tidak boleh."

"Dongcun ngamuk."

"Ngamuk saja."

" _Daddy…_." Rengek Dongsun.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak boleh menyakiti Siroi. Tidak boleh menarik ekor dan telinga Siroi, tidak boleh menyeret Siroi, dan tidak boleh menindih Siroi." Jongin mencoba menyebutkan semua larangan kepada Dongsun sambil terus fokus menyetir.

"Silo empuk sepelti bantal, Dongcun cuka."

 _Bantal kepalamu! Itu makhluk hidup!_ Tentu saja Jongin hanya berteriak dalam hati. Tidak boleh berkata kasar dan jelek di depan anak kecil terlebih lagi anak sendiri. "Dongsun nanti jangan nakal dengan Soo ya, ada adik bayi di dalam perut Soo."

Kyungsoo selalu ngambek jika dipanggil Soo oleh Dongsun, dia maunya dipanggil Umma, padahal Dongsun tak belajar dari siapapun setelah bisa bicara dia langsung memanggil Soo pada Kyungsoo dan Min pada Xiumin tanpa embel-embel tambahan. "Jangan nakal ya?"

"Iya, Dongcun tidak nakal. Soo lucu sepelti Pololo."

"Hihihi." Jongin terkikik sendiri, mendengar kalimat putranya dia langsung membayangkan kepala Kyungsoo berubah menjadi Pororo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung! Hyung! Kyungsoo hyung!" Jongin berteriak di interkom sengaja untuk mengusik ketenangan Kyungsoo. Pintupun terbuka dan menampilkan wajah Kyungsoo yang kesal hanya beberapa detik saja lalu dia langsung tersenyum melihat Dongsun dalam gendongan Jongin. "Tidak boleh." Ucap Jongin tegas. "Kau hamil tua jangan menggendong Dongsun, bocah ini berat."

"Haaah…," ucap Kyungsoo kecewa Jongin tersenyum lebar kemudian melangkah memasuki rumah Kyungsoo ia lepas sepatunya juga sepatu Dongsun.

"Silo?"

"Tidak ada Siroi, Siroi sedang tidur." Terang Jongin ia turunkan Dongsun melepas jaket sang putra dan si kecil Dongsun langsung berlari cepat. "Dongsun." Peringat Jongin agar putranya menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Aku menyiapkan camilan untuk kalian berdua."

"Ah terimakasih _Hyung_ , aku tadi mampir ke toko, Xiumin hyung bilang kau menginginkan buah semangka."

"Kau benar." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Biar aku yang membawanya ke dapur."

"Terimakasih Jongin." Kyungsoo berucap tulus. Keduanya berjalan bersama menuju dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan. Dongsun sudah duduk di atas meja makan, entah bagaimana caranya.

"Dongsun memanjat?" Jongin menatap tegas kedua mata bulat putranya.

"Dongcun naik kulci lalu melayap naik meja, _Daddy_."

"Dia mirip denganmu." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengusap pelan punggung Jongin.

"Cemangka _Daddy,_ Dongcun mau cemangka."

"Baiklah, _Hyung_ duduk saja biar aku yang memotong semangka untuk kita." Kyungsoo menurut ia duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Dongsun yang masih duduk di atas meja makan, ia belum memiliki kursi tinggi untuk balita untuk sementara Dongsun tidak apa duduk di atas meja.

Setelah mencuci tangan Jongin memotong seperempat bagian buah semangka dan menyimpan sisanya ke dalam lemari pendingin. Ia memotongnya menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil kemudian meletakkannya ke atas meja makan. Dongsun sudah mengulurkan tangan mungilnya namun Jongin mengangkat tubuh Dongsun, ia pangku Dongsun, tak baik membiasakan dia duduk di atas meja. Jongin membagi potongan semangkanya dengan Dongsun karena Dongsun sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan semangka.

Dan benar saja baru sekali gigit Dongsun sudah merengek. "Main _Daddy_." Mendengar itu Jongin menurunkan Dongsun dari pangkuannya kemudian meraih ransel yang ia bawa dan mengambil boneka kesayangan Dongsun, Buni.

Dongsun tertawa menerima boneka kelinci lusuh itu kemudian duduk di atas lantai masih dalam jangkauan pengawasan Jongin dan Kyungsoo tentu saja. "Jangan lupa mengabariku _Hyung_."

"Masih satu bulan lagi Jongin."

"Ya, jangan lupa mengabariku."

"Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Chanyeol— dia membahas hal ini dengan Xiumin hyung, dia ingin memiliki anak lagi."

"Aku tahu hal itu."

"Kau ragu-ragu?"

"Dongsun masih dua tahun."

"Aku yakin bukan itu masalahnya Jongin." Kyungsoo melihat keraguan dalam diri Jongin. "Kau belum percaya dengan Chanyeol?" Jongin tak menjawab. "Jongin?"

"Aku tidak tahu _Hyung_." Jawab Jongin sambil memainkan potongan semangka di tangannya tanpa ada niat untuk memakannya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol selama ini?"

"Baik-baik saja."

"Jongin kau tahu maksudku kan? Kau sudah menikah, kita berdua sudah menikah aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya secara terang-terangan padamu."

Jongin mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Setelah Dongsun lahir dan kami mulai tinggal bersama, _Hyung_ tahu sendiri aku dan Chanyeol tidur terpisah selain karena Dongsun tak terlalu suka denganku waktu itu—sebenarnya aku sendiri belum merasa nyaman dengan Chanyeol."

"Kalian sering tidur terpisah sekarang?"

"Sering sekali."

"Lalu kalian sudah maksudku sudah berhubungan ya kau tahu maksudku kan?"

Ah ya ampun, Jongin merasa canggung membicarakan hal ini. "Chanyeol sangat sibuk, aku sibuk mengurusi Dongsun…,"

"Jongin." Potong Kyungsoo.

" _Hyung_ aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini."

"Sudah jawab saja." Tuntut Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, tentu saja kami berhubungan badan tapi tidak sering. Tidak sepertimu dan Xiumin hyung atau Baekhyun hyung dan Sehun." PLAK! "Kenapa kepalaku dipukul sih? Sakit tahu." Gerutu Jongin sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sekarang.

"Frekuensinya?"

" _Hyung_ bertanya apa sih? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakannya."

"Kau mengatakan semuanya padaku, aku membantumu di saat-saat sulit."

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya mulai kesal jika Kyungsoo sudah mulai membahas sesuatu yang menyebalkan seperti ini. "Sebulan sekali, dua bulan sekali."

"Selama dua tahun?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Kau gila Jongin."

"Aku masih waras _Hyung_."

"Ah ya ampun Kim Jongin. Chanyeol dia—sangat tampan, sehat, dan banyak orang di luar sana yang menginginkannya lalu kau tidak mengurusnya dengan baik." Jongin menggaruk pelipisnya cukup bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo.

"Maksud _Hyung_ aku harus mengurusi yang bagaimana?"

"Ah ya ampun Kim Jongin!" Pekik Kyungsoo kesal. "Chanyeol butuh sex!" Jongin hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri ia menoleh cepat ke arah Dongsun yang beruntung tak memperhatikan percakapan mereka dan sibuk bermain dan belum mengerti tentunya. "Kenapa?! Kau mau aku menerangkannya lebih vulgar lagi?! Chanyeol butuh memasuki…, hmmmppp." Jongin membekap mulut Kyungsoo.

"Sudah cukup _Hyung_ aku mengerti."

"Kau, kau bisa membuatku melahirkan lebih awal." Dengus Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya memasang wajah datar. "Kau tidak perlu tergesa-gesa Jongin, bicarakan dengan Chanyeol, jangan merahasiakan apapun darinya apa kau tidak sadar jika hubungan kalian tak lebih seperti kakak dan adik? Dan kemungkinan terburuk bisa saja Chanyeol meninggalkanmu jika kau terus bersikap dingin padanya."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam.

"Kau sudah sangat baik, meninggalkan profesimu, mengurus Dongsun, bangun pagi, memasak, bersih-bersih rumah, tapi itu tidak cukup." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan meski sebenarnya ia masih bingung dengan apa yang Kyungsoo bicarakan.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih pada semua pembaca yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya, terimakasih kepada **ariska, YooKey1314, xssxsso, kikirizky, kimksi88, cute, miyuk, Wiwitdyas1, ucinaze, sejin kimkai, ParkJitta, geash, laxyvords, askasufa, blackjackcrong, jjong86, estkai, ohkim9488, steffifebri, park28sooyah, hunexohan, , Jihan Park,** untuk review kalian, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dadahhhhh…


	5. Chapter 5

**UNBREAK**

 **RING SEKUEL**

 **EXO Fiction**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, and others**

 **Pairing: ChanKai**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: M**

 **Boomiee92**

Halo semua ini bab empat karena yang pertama saya upload gak saya masukan pada folder cerita jadi agak berantakan urutan babnya padahal di cerita udah ada lima chapter tapi tetap saya tulis bab empat hehehe mau saya ubah sesuai jumlah chapter yang sudah terupload tapi kok saya jadi bingung sendiri sudahlah abaikan, selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all…

 **Previous**

"Ah ya ampun Kim Jongin!" Pekik Kyungsoo kesal. "Chanyeol butuh sex!" Jongin hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri ia menoleh cepat ke arah Dongsun yang beruntung tak memperhatikan percakapan mereka dan sibuk bermain. "Kenapa?! Kau mau aku menerangkannya lebih vulgar lagi?! Chanyeol butuh memasuki…,hmmmppp." Jongin membekap mulut Kyungsoo.

"Sudah cukup _Hyung_ aku mengerti."

"Kau, kau bisa membuatku melahirkan lebih awal." Dengus Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak perlu tergesa-gesa Jongin, bicarakan dengan Chanyeol jangan merahasiakan apapun darinya apa kau tidak sadar jika hubungan kalian tak lebih seperti kakak dan adik? Dan kemungkinan terburuk bisa saja Chanyeol meninggalkanmu jika kau terus bersikap dingin padanya."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam.

"Kau sudah sangat baik, meninggalkan profesimu, mengurus Dongsun, bangun pagi, memasak, bersih-bersih rumah, tapi itu tidak cukup." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan meski sebenarnya ia masih bingung dengan apa yang Kyungsoo bicarakan.

 **BAB EMPAT Imunisasi dan ayah yang baik**

Jongin memakaikan piyama pada Dongsun setelah pulang dari rumah Kyungsoo Dongsun langsung minta susu kemudian tertidur. Sekarang setelah piyama Dongsun terpakai dengan baik ia baringkan putranya ke dalam boks bayi berukuran besar, menaikkan pagar pengaman agar Dongsun tak terjatuh. "Selamat tidur Dongsun." Gumam Jongin sambil mengusap pelan dahi Dongsun. Jongin keluar dari kamar Dongsun, melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan angka dua belas malam. Jongin menarik kursi kayu meja makan dan duduk di sana setelah menyalakan televisi dan memutar chanel berita tanpa ada maksud untuk memperhatikan siaran berita itu.

Jongin berulang kali melihat layar ponsel menunggu panggilan atau pesan dari Chanyeol. "Mungkinkah Chanyeol menginginkan orang lain?" entah dengan siapa Jongin bertanya. "Apa aku harus menghubunginya?" Jongin mengangkat ponselnya namun ia urung. Dia berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju lemari pendingin, membukanya dan mengambil jus jeruk dari sana.

Suara derit pintu terdengar bahkan sebelum Jongin sempat duduk dan menikmati jusnya. "Kau belum tidur? Apa kau belajar sampai larut untuk ujian masuk?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada bercanda.

"Kita akan berbicara." Jongin menjawab serius.

"Ya, tapi kalau kau lelah kau bisa tidur kita bisa berbicara besok pagi."

"Duduklah Chanyeol." Mendengar keseriusan dalam nada bicara Jongin membuat Chanyeol tak membantah lagi iapun memutuskan untuk duduk di hadapan Jongin. "Kenapa kau menginginkan anak lagi?"

"Aku menyukai anak kecil dan aku tidak lahir sebagai anak tunggal, kau juga bukan anak tunggal kan? Mungkin sekarang kau berpikir hanya Dongsun saja sudah cukup tapi saat Dongsun semakin tumbuh besar, semakin mandiri, kau akan merindukan repotnya mengurus bayi dan balita yang masih bergantung padamu. Aku juga pasti merindukan saat itu, saat bermain dengan Dongsun, saat dia bersikap manja, saat dia mandiri aku akan merindukan saat-saat itu."

"Dan kau merasa bisa menggantinya dengan anak kedua?"

"Bukan mengganti hanya mengobati toh anak kedua, ketiga, dan selanjutnya mereka tetap akan dewasa di masa depan. Lalu kita hanya perlu sedikit bersabar dan anak pertama kita akan memberi kita cucu."

"Pikiranmu sudah sejauh itu."

"Aku orang yang terkonsep dan merancang kehidupanku sampai sepuluh—dua puluh tahun ke depan. Lalu apa yang mengganggumu?"

"Itu…," Jongin memutar-mutar ponselnya. "Pengalaman dengan Dongsun bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Chanyeol terdiam mendengar kalimat Jongin, tentu saja ia tak akan pernah lupa dengan kebodohannya di masa lalu.

"Apa kau—trauma?" Jongin tak langsung menjawab. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kanannya menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Jongin dengan lembut. "Kali ini aku akan menemanimu, aku bahkan akan mundur dari dunia hiburan jika perlu."

"Bukan trauma." Jongin menarik tangan kanannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. "Entahlah, aku juga bingung harus menjelaskannya bagaimana."

"Kau tidak mau hamil lagi?"

"Aku…," Jongin menggantung kalimatnya, ia teringat akan kata-kata Kyungsoo tidak ada yang boleh disembunyikan dari Chanyeol. "Pengalaman kehamilan pertamaku tidak menyenangkan dan melahirkan itu sakit."

"Baiklah aku mengerti kita bisa mengatasinya dan mencari bantuan pada ahli, sekarang aku ingin bertanya apa kau menginginkan anak lagi atau tidak? Jika kau tidak ingin tidak ada gunanya mencari bantuan, jika kau tidak ingin aku tidak akan memaksa. Dongsun sudah cukup, meski sebenarnya aku menginginkan lebih dari satu anak." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh pengertian di akhir kalimat panjangnya.

"Tidak perlu mencari bantuan, tidak separah itu aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri dengan bantuan Kyungsoo hyung."

"Ah iya, kalian sangat dekat."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak dibesarkan sebagai anak tunggal, aku punya dua kakak perempuan dan entahlah aku selalu berpikir ingin memiliki tiga anak sama seperti kedua orangtuaku."

"Baiklah tiga anak!"

"Kenapa kau bahagia sekali?" dengus Jongin sambil menyentil dahi Chanyeol.

"Berarti kita memiliki tujuan yang sama memiliki lebih dari satu anak."

"Kau mau lima anak, telinga lebar!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan hanya ingin, belum tentu kau mau mengabulkannya."

"Aku tidak mau, lima terlalu banyak. Ada banyak hal yang perlu dipertimbangkan untuk memiliki banyak anak terlebih lagi kau sibuk. Sebentar lagi waktuku akan terbagi dengan kuliah dan menangani perusahaan keluarga. Kurasa tiga saja sebenarnya sudah terlalu banyak."

"Sudahlah yang penting kau setuju untuk memiliki anak lagi tak perlu memikirkan banyak hal. Tidurlah kau sudah tampak lelah pasti Dongsun merepotkan hari ini."

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak juga, aku justru lelah memikirkan pembicaraan ini." Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian berdiri dari duduknya menghampiri Jongin.

"Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku, mengerti?"

"Ya." Jongin berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamar Dongsun. "Aku ingin memeriksa Dongsun dulu."

"Baiklah, aku mau mandi dulu hari ini banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus aku bereskan."

"Kenapa terkesan tergesa-gesa?"

"Aku ingin mengambil libur selama lima hari."

"Memangnya bisa? Kau bukan pekerja kantoran."

"Bisa aku sudah mengatakan pada Xiumin hyung untuk tidak menerima tawaran acara apapun selama lima hari ke depan."

"Hmmm begitu."

"Aku akan mengantarmu mengikuti ujian lusa." Wajah Jongin berubah masam. "Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu? kau mencemaskan sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak yakin diterima, SNU sepertinya terlalu berat untuk otakku."

"Kau kan sudah belajar keras jangan patah semangat lagipula masih ada banyak universitas lain, SNU bukan satu-satunya."

"Kau benar, mandilah." Ucap Jongin sebelum membuka pintu kamar Dongsun dan melangkah masuk.

Dongsun tidur dengan tenang Jongin mendekat mengusap pelan puncak kepala Dongsun kemudian melangkah keluar kamar Dongsun, ia tak menutup pintunya dengan rapat. Dongsun masih berusia dua tahun, terkadang dia masih merengek dan meminta tidur bersama, dengan Chanyeol terutama.

"Masih memikirkan soal ujian masuk?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang duduk di tepi ranjang tempat tidur. Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Tidak perlu dipikirkan, jika tidak diterima di SNU kau bisa mencari universitas lain yang gradenya lebih rendah dari SNU."

"Kalau aku diterima bagaimana?"

"Bukannya itu bagus." Balas Chanyeol sambil menggantung handuk yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya.

"Bagus, tapi pasti aku sangat menderita di sana, itukan tempat untuk orang-orang cerdas."

"Kau merasa tidak cerdas?"

"Aku adalah orang yang tidak bisa mematuhi sistem, sistem itu membosankan dan merepotkan."

"Aku tahu kau bukan anak yang baik, bukan anak idaman orangtua."

"Diam kau! Kau juga tidak lebih baik dariku telinga lebar." Cibir Jongin.

"Hitam." Balas Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bilang?!" geram Jongin.

"Hitam, kau mau memutihkan kulitmu Kim Jongin." Chanyeol semakin gencar meledek Jongin. Jongin sudah melirik tajam Chanyeol. "Hitam, Kim Jongin hitam….Ahhhh!" Jongin menarik telinga kanan Chanyeol. "Sakiiittt…," keluh Chanyeol karena dia tidak mungkin berteriak lantang dan membangunkan Dongsun.

"Tidak, minta maaf dulu atau aku akan membuat telingamu semakin lebar Park Dobi."

"Jongin sudah, sakit…," Chanyeol merengek Jongin tidak peduli. Baiklah Chanyeol mulai memikirkan sebuah cara untuk melepaskan tangan Jongin dari telinga malangnya, sebelum telinga sebelah kanannya putus. Demi apapun tarikan Jongin itu kuat dan Chanyeol yakin sekarang telinga kanannya pasti sudah memerah dalam arti sebenarnya.

Chanyeol memegang pinggang Jongin dengan cepat kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh Jongin ke atas tempat tidur membuat tarikan Jongin pada telinganya terlepas. "Licik." Gerutu Jongin.

"Kenapa? Bukan salahku kan jika aku lebih kuat darimu." Balas Chanyeol kemudian menyeringai sombong.

"Bodoh, menyingkir dariku aku mau tidur." Chanyeol tak bergeming ia justru menyeringai bodoh dan Jongin tahu maksud tatapan itu. "Aku lelah Chanyeol."

"Bagaimana jika kita mulai proyek anak kedua kita mulai malam ini?" kedua bola mata Jongin membulat sempurna namun belum sempat ia melayangkan protes Chanyeol sudah melumat bibirnya. Katakan Jongin itu malu-malu mau, sok jual mahal, tapi setelah diserang dia diam seribu bahasa.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak meraba seluruh tubuh Jongin, merasakan setiap lekuk tubuh Jongin. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki Jongin karena banyak sekali orang di luar sana yang menginginkan Jongin atau berfantasi tentang Jongin. Namun dirinya bisa meraba, menyentuh, dan menikmati tubuh indah Jongin. "Aku mencintaimu Jongin," Chanyeol berbisik pelan sebelum memindahkan bibirnya dari bibir Jongin pada kulit leher jenjang Jongin.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang Jongin kenakan. Ia hanya mengejek kulit Jongin sebagai candaan saja, nyatanya dia begitu mengagumi warna kulit Jongin atau apapun yang dimiliki Jongin. Bibir penuhnya, kedua mata bulatnya dengan tatapan tulus, senyum, dan tawanya, semua yang ada pada Jongin membuatnya tak bisa berpaling.

Bahkan disaat-saat hubungannya dengan Jongin yang sempat sangat memburuk dan banyak tawaran pengganti Jongin menghampirinya Chanyeol sama sekali tak tergoda. Hanya Jongin yang mampu melumpuhkan tubuh, hati, serta jiwanya dalam waktu bersamaan. Chanyeol sedikit mengangkat tubuh Jongin agar ia bisa melepaskan kemaja yang membungkus tubuh indah Jongin.

"Enggghhh," Jongin mengerang pelan saat Chanyeol menyesap perpotongan lehernya. Chanyeol tersenyum disela kegiatannya entah sampai kapan Chanyeol bisa bertahan jika seperti ini. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, tangan kanannya bergerak naik mengusap wajah Jongin megagumi bentuk wajah Jongin, rahangnya, dagunya yang terbelah, bibir penuhnya. Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol.

Jongin memeluk leher Chanyeol ketika bibir sang suami menyapanya kembali. Jongin memberi izin kepada Chanyeol untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, mengenal setiap lekuk di dalam rongga hangat miliknya. Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata indah Jongin, tanpa perlu berucap Jongin mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol merasakan kedua tangan Jongin kini mencengkeram kedua pundaknya. Jongin menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Chanyeol. Sakit dan nikmat percampuran antara dua rasa yang sulit untuk diungkapkan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm." Jongin menggumam pelan kemudian ia longgarkan cengkeramannya pada kedua pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai bergerak pelan dengan satu tujuan mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Jari-jemari bertaut, deru napas beradu, kecupan-kecupan ringan maupun lumatan-lumatan yang memabukkan silih berganti mengiringi penyatuan dua insan yang saling mencintai itu. "Aku mencintaimu Jongin," bisik Chanyeol setelah dia merasakan kepuasan yang didapatnya dari Jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan terlalu lelah untuk menjawab. Chanyeol mengecup pelan dahi Jongin kemudian berbaring miring, menaikkan selimut dan memeluk pinggang Jongin. "Selamat tidur," bisik Chanyeol pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menggeliat pelan tangan kanannya bergerak pelan ke arah nakas meraih ponselnya. "Sembilan pagi." Gumamnya ia melihat sisi lain tempat tidur sudah kosong Jongin pasti sudah bangun. Chanyeol bangun memakai celananya dengan asal kemudian menarik seprai ranjang, mengeluarkan seprai yang baru dari dalam lemari. Ia lesakkan seprai kotor ke dalam bak cucian kemudian dia pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Chanyeol selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi iapun melangkah keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan setelah memasang seprai baru. Tentu saja di meja makan sudah ada Jongin dan Dongsun. Dongsun duduk di kursi tingginya, menikmati sarapan sambil berceloteh menjawab pertanyaan dari Jongin.

"Nama?"

"Plak Dongcun."

"Makanan kesukaan."

"Susu!" Pekik Dongsun keras tanpa cadelnya.

"Cadelmu dimana?!"

"Hihihi." Dongsun cekikikan. "Dongcun tidak cadel."

Jongin menatap putranya tidak percaya. Chanyeol tertawa keras menarik perhatian Jongin dan Dongsun, dua orang kesayangannya itu menoleh menatapnya. "Dongsun makan apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan lembut sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Dongsun.

"Picang." Balas Dongsun.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Jongin yang sudah berpakaian rapi kemudian dia ingat hari ini adalah jadwal imunisasi Dongsun. "Habiskan pisangmu sayang." Chanyeol mencium puncak kepala Dongsun. Jongin menyodorkan roti panggang dengan telur dan bacon kepada Chanyeol. "Hari ini apa?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin, bertanya tentang imunisasi Dongsun.

"Hepatitis A."

"Ahhhh," balas Chanyeol sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan ia menoleh ke arah Dongsun yang belum mengerti pembicaraannya dengan Jongin. Jongin duduk di hadapan Chanyeol diam memperhatikan suami dan putranya dia sudah makan tadi jadi yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menunggu mereka selesai sarapan.

"Dongsun siapa dia?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk wajah Chanyeol.

"Ayah."

"Namanya?"

"Plak Yol."

Mulut Chanyeol menganga lebar, namanya Park Chan-Yeol kadang disebut cepat dengan Park Chanyeol nama yang indah tapi putranya menyebut namanya dengan Plak Yol.

Jongin mengangguk-angguk maklum. "Lalu siapa aku?" Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" _Daddy_."

"Nama _Daddy_ Dongsun."

"Nini."

Wajah Jongin langsung tertekuk dan Chanyeol menahan tawa. "Aw!" pekik Chanyeol tertahan saat Jongin menendang kaki kanannya.

"Jongin, Kim Jongin, nama _Daddy_ Kim Jongin."

"Nini." Balas Dongsun bersikeras.

"Sudahlah." Ucap Jongin menyerah. Melihat Dongsun sudah menghabiskan potongan pisangnya, Jongin langsung menggendong Dongsun ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan gigi Dongsun.

"Ini yang akan dibawa?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menunjuk ransel yang terletak di atas salah satu kursi.

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat sebelum membawa Dongsun pergi.

Chanyeol mengangkat piring kotornya dan meletakkan ke dalam wastafel dan berkumur kemudian ia yang sejak awal penasaran dengan isi ransel yang akan mereka bawa ke klinik segera membukanya. Ada Buni boneka kesayangan Dongsun, botol susu kosong, termos kecil, biskuit, kotak makan berisi potongan pisang dan apel, tisu basah, tisu biasa, kain lap. "Banyak sekali." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Hei, sudah."

"Ayo berangkat sekarang." Ajak Jongin masih menggendong Dongsun. Dongsun menjulurkan kedua tangannya pada Chanyeol, sang ayah yang sigap langsung mengangkat tubuh Dongsun. Jongin mengambil ransel dan gendongan Dongsun kemudian berjalan mendahului Chanyeol yang sedang bermain dengan Dongsun.

"Dongsun!" pekik Chanyeol.

"Ayah." Balas Dongsun kedua tangan mungilnya berada di wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menciumi leher sang putra, membuat putranya tertawa karena kegelian kemudian memeluk leher Chanyeol.

Jongin menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum melihat keakraban Chanyeol. "Sepertinya dia bertambah berat." Ucap Chanyeol, Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Tapi dia tidak terlihat gemuk."

"Tingginya bertambah."

"Hmmm." Chanyeol menggumam pelan.

Jongin mengendarai mobil karena Chanyeol menemani Dongsun di kursi penumpang belakang. Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu untuk Dongsun. All of Me dari John Legend dan Dongsun memperhatikan sang ayah dengan seksama. Di akhir lagu bahkan Dongsun bertepuk tangan dengan bahagia. "Dia menyukai suaraku Jongin!" Chanyeol memekik girang, Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi. "Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Apa Dongsun hapal dengan bangunan klinik?"

"Paling-paling kalau hapal dia menangis."

Ketika mobil berhenti di depan klinik Chanyeol benar-benar cemas, namun Dongsun terlihat tenang dia tidak rewel berarti Dongsun belum hapal mungkin saat imunasasi sebelum-sebelumnya Dongsun terlalu kecil untuk mengingat. Chanyeol melepas sabuk pengaman dan mengangkat tubuh Dongsun dari kursi bayi dan balita.

Jongin berjalan di belakang Chanyeol dengan membawa ransel keduanya memasuki klinik, ada pengunjung lain namun tidak terlalu ramai dan karena pengunjung adalah para orangtua yang membawa anak-anak mereka, Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak mendapat kesulitan sama sekali meski mereka semua mengambil gambar.

"Dongsun." Seorang dokter perempuan menyambut kedatangan Dongsun. "Chanyeol dan Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum dan berjabat tangan disusul Chanyeol kemudian. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol yang memangku Dongsun. "Silakan lepas jaket Dongsun." Chanyeol menuruti ucapan sang dokter dan dia memperhatikan dengan seksama sesi pemeriksaan Dongsun, hanya diperiksa detak jantung, suhu badan, mulut, dan telinga. "Semuanya dalam keadaan baik, imunisasi bisa dilakukan sekarang."

"Municaci." Gumam Dongsun, dia sedikit paham dengan imuniasasi meski arti sebenarnya tentu saja tidak tahu. Chanyeol tidak menjawab dia membuka sweter Dongsun membebaskan lengan kiri sang putra.

"Buni." Ucap Jongin menarik perhatian Dongsun, Dongsun tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menerima Buni, boneka kelinci lusuh kesayangannya.

"Aaaaaaaaa!" Meski sudah dialihkan Dongsun tetap berteriak dan menangis kencang saat jarum menusuk kulitnya. Setelah selesai dan luka tusukan jarum sudah di plester, Chanyeol membenahi sweter dan memakaikan jaket pada Dongsun kemudian menggendong putranya, Dongsun masih menangis kencang.

"Sssttttt." Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Dongsun tapi tidak berhasil.

Jongin menerima resep dari dokter untuk meredakan nyeri dan panas Dongsun. "Terimakasih banyak." Ucap Jongin sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Ayo."

Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana Jongin tetap bersikap tenang meski putra mereka menangis meraung-raung seperti sekarang, dia bahkan memberontak di dalam gendongan Chanyeol. "Jongin…," panggil Chanyeol dengan nada putus asa.

"Tidak apa-apa setelah imunisasi memang seperti itu, wajar Chanyeol."

"Aaaaaaa!" Dongsun berteriak kencang.

"Kau yang mengemudi, kecepatan normal saja." Ucap Jongin sambil menyerahkan kunci pada Chanyeol, jika panik biasa Chanyeol akan memacu kendaraan dalam kecepatan tinggi mereka membawa Dongsun jadi tidak bisa melakukan tindakan gegabah. Jongin mengambil alih Dongsun dari gendongan Chanyeol. Keduanya memasuki mobil, Jongin memangku Dongsun dia tidak mendudukkan Dongsun pada kursinya. Jongin menyerahkan biskuit pada Dongsun namun ditolak.

Chanyeol mulai menjalankan mobil namun ia berulang kali melirik kaca spion untuk mengecek keadaan Jongin dan Dongsun di belakang. "Sakit ya?" terdengar suara Jongin yang bertanya dengan lembut pada Dongsun. Tangisan Dongsun berhenti, Chanyeol melihat putranya memeluk Jongin, meletakkan kepalanya pada dada Jongin sementara Jongin mengusap-usap pelan punggung Dongsun juga membersihkan air mata yang membasahi wajah Dongsun.

"Obatnya tidak diberikan pada Dongsun?"

"Tidak perlu, kecuali jika Dongsun nanti merengek karena nyeri, nyeri dan suhu tubuh naik sebenarnya itu normal cukup minum susu saja."

"Ah… begitu, baiklah, sepertinya Dongsun sudah tenang."

"Dia mulai tidur." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan tak ingin bersuara lagi dan mengganggu tidur Dongsun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari ini aku pesan makanan saja kurasa kau sudah sangat lelah." Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Kau mau apa?"

"Terserah."

Chanyeol duduk di meja makan sementara Jongin membawa Dongsun ke kamar. Chanyeol berpikir tentang makanan apa yang ia inginkan. "Ah baiklah makanan sehat saja." Ucap Chanyeol. "Berarti aku harus masak sendiri."

" _Daddy…_ ," rengek Dongsun ketika Jongin berniat untuk menidurkannya. Ternyata Dongsun belum berubah setelah imunisasi dia akan rewel dan manja.

"Baiklah." Ucap Jongin ia ambil gendongan Dongsun, melepas jaket yang dikenakannya dan menggendong Dongsun dengan gendongan. Jongin membawa Dongsun keluar kamar dia mencium aroma harum dari dapur. "Kau memasak?" Jongin bertanya sambil mengusap pelan punggung Dongsun.

"Aku memasak sesuatu karena kupikir makanan di luar tidak terlalu sehat. Dongsun manja?"

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat kemudian berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang sibuk memasak. "Lihat ayahmu memasak apa?"

"Dongsun suka sosis sapi kan?" Chanyeol menoleh kepada sang putra di sela kegiatan memasaknya. Dongsun tidak bereaksi dan terlihat tak tertarik.

Chanyeol mengecilkan api memasak, membungkukkan badannya dan menatap Dongsun lekat-lekat. "Hei, Dongsun anak laki-laki yang pemberani kenapa jadi cengeng seperti sekarang hmmm?"

Dongsun memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol. "Dia membenciku saat sakit." Keluh Chanyeol sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Selesaikan masakanmu, pakai sosis sapi yang banyak." Ucap Jongin kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Ah ya Jongin kau harus mulai minum susu untuk persiapan kehamilan."

"Oh, aku bahkan belum memikirkannya." Balas Jongin santai.

"Aku sudah membelikan susu persiapan kehamilan untukmu."

"Kalau begitu buatkan untukku."

"Tentu!" Chanyeol memekik bahagia.

" _Daddy_ apa itu hamin?"

"Seperti Soo, ada adik bayi yang tinggal di dalam perut."

"Tinggal di dalam perut _Daddy_?"

"Nanti." Jongin membalas singkat kemudian mengecup lembut dahi Dongsun. Dongsun melingkarkan tangan mungilnya pada leher Jongin kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Jongin. "Kenapa kau semakin manja Dongsun?"

"Makanan siap!" Chanyeol memekik lantang membuat Jongin mendengus, sudah tahu suara Chanyeol itu baritone kenapa berteriak menyebalkan memang mau mengusir burung di ladang.

"Dongsun makan ya?" Dongsun tidak membalas hanya diam. "Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Dongsun kembali diam, Jongin memilih diam kadang-kadang Dongsun itu aneh masih dua tahun tapi sudah merenung.

" _Daddy_."

"Ah acara merenungnya sudah selesai?"

"Apa adik bayi milip Buni?"

"Sebaiknya kita makan saja." Putus Jongin kepalanya bisa pecah jika melayani pertanyaan macam-macam dari Dongsun.

"Turunlah sayang ayo makan." Bujuk Chanyeol pada putranya yang masih terus menempel pada Jongin seperti bayi Koala. Dongsun mencebik bahkan saat Chanyeol mencoba mengangkatnya dari gendongan Jongin, Dongsun sudah hampir menangis. "Baiklah, baiklah, Ayah tidak akan memaksamu." Ucap Chanyeol menyerah. "Jongin makan yang banyak."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam sesekali dia melirik Dongsun yang terlihat pendiam hari ini, baiklah Dongsun memang selalu kalah dengan imunisasi.

"Buni, Buni, Buni." Ulang Dongsun, Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Di dalam ransel kan?" Chanyeol melirik Jongin, Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah Ayah ambil Bunimu sebentar tunggu ya." Chanyeol mengelus pelan puncak kepala Dongsun.

"Buni…," Dongsun kembali merengek.

"Sebentar lagi Buni datang." Balas Jongin disela kegiatannya mengunyah sosis sapi.

"Jongin!" Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Jongin dengan panik. "Gawat Buni menghilang."

"Cari di mobil."

"Aku yakin tidak ada di mobil aku keluar dari mobil paling akhir."

"La—lu dimana?" Jongin melirik putranya Dongsun menatap Jongin dengan kedua mata bulat jernihnya.

"Buni." Gumam Dongsun.

"Buninya….," Jongin mencoba memberi alasan.

"Buniiiii!" Dongsun berteriak keras kemudian menangis meraung-raung meronta dalam gendongan Jongin.

"Pergilah ke klinik kurasa tertinggal di sana!" Jongin memekik memberi perintah kepada Chanyeol.

"Ba—baik!" Chanyeol berlari keluar dengan tergesa.

"Ssssssttttt," Jongin mencoba menenangkan Dongsun, dan entahlah sepertinya Jongin kembali merasa belum siap untuk menambah momongan jika satu saja repotnya sudah seperti ini. Bisa dibayangkan jika ada Dongsun, Dongsun, yang lain.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk pembaca sekalian yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih untuk **Guest, kimkai88, YooKey1314, cute, miyuk, Kayobimikirou, sejin kimkai, Nadia, aadaneneng, dricca, sriyani1616, SparkyuELF137, laxyvords, BabyWolf, Jonginnie'Kim, Oviee, wijayanti628, hunexohan, geash, steffifebri, .39, askasufa, ParkJitta, ucinaze, diajunie61, Kamong Jjong, , blackjackcrong, jjong86, Jihan Park,** atas review kalian sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Bye, bye…..


	6. Chapter 6

**UNBREAK**

 **RING SEKUEL**

 **EXO Fiction**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, and others**

 **Pairing: ChanKai**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: M**

 **Boomiee92**

Halo semua ini Bab lima selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesalahan Happy Reading all…..

 **Previous**

"Turunlah sayang ayo makan." Bujuk Chanyeol pada putranya yang masih terus menempel pada Jongin seperti bayi Koala. Dongsun mencebik bahkan saat Chanyeol mencoba mengangkatnya dari gendongan Jongin, Dongsun sudah hampir menangis. "Baiklah, baiklah, Ayah tidak akan memaksamu." Ucap Chanyeol menyerah. "Jongin makan yang banyak."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam sesekali dia melirik Dongsun yang terlihat pendiam hari ini, baiklah Dongsun memang selalu kalah dengan imunisasi.

"Buni, Buni, Buni." Ulang Dongsun, Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Di dalam ransel kan?" Chanyeol melirik Jongin, Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah Ayah ambil Bunimu sebentar tunggu ya." Chanyeol mengelus pelan puncak kepala Dongsun.

"Buni…," Dongsun kembali merengek.

"Sebentar lagi Buni datang." Balas Jongin disela kegiatannya mengunyah sosis sapi.

"Jongin!" Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Jongin dengan panik. "Gawat Buni menghilang."

"Cari di mobil."

"Aku yakin tidak ada di mobil aku keluar dari mobil paling akhir."

"La—lu dimana?" Jongin melirik putranya Dongsun menatap Jongin dengan kedua mata bulat jernihnya.

"Buni." Gumam Dongsun.

"Buninya….," Jongin mencoba memberi alasan.

"Buniiiii!" Dongsun berteriak keras kemudian menangis meraung-raung meronta dalam gendongan Jongin.

"Pergilah ke klinik kurasa tertinggal di sana!" Jongin memekik memberi perintah kepada Chanyeol.

"Ba—baik!" Chanyeol berlari keluar dengan tergesa.

"Ssssssttttt," Jongin mencoba menenangkan Dongsun, dan entahlah sepertinya Jongin kembali merasa belum siap untuk menambah momongan jika satu saja repotnya sudah seperti ini. Bisa dibayangkan jika ada Dongsun, Dongsun, yang lain.

 **BAB LIMA Chanyeol dan Jongin yang tidak keren**

Bukannya mengambil Buni Chanyeol justru dikepung penggemar dan alhasil Jongin harus menyelamatkan suaminya itu, Chanyeol membawa mobil. Jongin menjemput Chanyeol dengan motor dan sambil menggendong Dongsun di punggungnya. Tidak efisien, melelahkan, juga menjengkelkan. Rasanya Jongin ingin mengeluarkan semua umpatan yang bisa dia pikirkan, sayangnya sekarang dirinya sedang bersama Dongsun.

Jongin memarkir motornya di belakang klinik, ia masuk dari pintu belakangan dengan Dongsun di dalam gendongan punggungnya meminum susu dalam botol, melihat ke sekeliling, Buni sedikit terlupakan karena dia cukup senang diajak sang _Daddy_ naik motor.

"Halo Jongin." Ucap Chanyeol cengengesan saat melihat Jongin yang melangkah memasuki klinik dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Chanyeol tampak sangat menyebalkan dimata Jongin sekarang dengan Buni lusuh di tangan kanan Chanyeol. Wajah bodoh, uh ya ampun, ingin sekali Jongin menonjok wajah Chanyeol dan menghilangkan wajah bodohnya itu.

"Keluar lewat pintu belakang." Ucap Jongin datar.

"Bagaimana mobilnya?"

"Tinggalkan saja dulu, aku akan mengambilnya nanti malam saat suasana sudah tenang."

"Biar aku gendong Dongsun." Jongin hanya mengangguk Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuh Dongsun kemudian menggendongnya dengan gendongan.

Keduanya meninggalkan klinik lewat pintu belakang, Chanyeol langsung naik ke boncengan motor Jongin. Dia tidak terlalu mahir mengendarai motor jadi tidak mungkin membonceng Jongin di saat genting seperti ini. Jongin tidak memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi karena ada Dongsun. Jongin memilih melewati jalan alternatif yang sepi meski lebih lama. "Jongin!" pekik Chanyeol. "Ini kedua kalinya kau memboncengku, kau masih ingatkan dulu?"

"Aku masih ingat, saat kau depresi karena Baekhyun hyung." Chanyeol langsung bungkam mendengar kalimat Jongin.

"Jongin kau benar-benar kesal padaku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya lelah."

"Buni, Buni…," Jongin mendengar suara ceria Dongsun dan itu sedikit meringankan rasa lelahnya. Dongsun benar-benar tidak bisa diam, dia terus menangis dan Chanyeol tak juga kembali. "Buni, Dongcun cayang Buni." Dongsun kembali berceloteh.

"Popi dan Buni, Dongsun sayang siapa?"

"Buni." Dongsun membalas mantap.

"Ahhhh Buni nomor satu ya." Balas Chanyeol kemudian mengusap-usap pelan puncak kepala Dongsun yang tertutup hoodie. "Ayah dengan Buni?"

"Buni."

" _Daddy_ dengan Buni?"

"Buni."

Chanyeol terdiam kemudian mulai berpikir apalagi yang Dongsun sukai. "Ah pisang, pisang dengan Buni?"

"Buni."

"Susu dengan Buni?!" pekik Chanyeol.

"Susu."

"Susu?! Dimana cadelmu Sayang?!" Chanyeol menahan gemas Dongsun hanya tertawa pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di apartemen Jongin meminta Chanyeol untuk menjaga Dongsun." Aku akan memasak." Ucap Chanyeol. "Sekalian menjaga Dongsun." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian beranjak ke kamar. Dia hanya ingin tidur kemudian menekuni buku laknat ujian masuk universitas setelah bangun tidur nanti.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Jongin yang memasuki kamar. "Dongsun." Chanyeol memanggil putranya yang duduk di atas sofa sambil meluruskan kedua kaki mungilnya. "Apa _Daddy_ sakit?" Tidak ada jawaban, baiklah Chanyeol akan bertanya langsung pada Jongin nanti setelah Jongin bangun tidur.

Chanyeol membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan semua bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat masakan sederhana. Chanyeol juga menanak nasi, libur selama lima hari atau lebih tepatnya meliburkan diri membuat Chanyeol mengerti jika pekerjaan Jongin di rumah sangat berat dan cenderung membosankan. "Aku memasak apa—ah baiklah nasi kepal saja." Chanyeol membuat keputusan menu masakan hari ini, ia menoleh ke belakang memastikan keberadaan Dongsun.

Dongsun masih duduk di sofa karena rambut kucir apelnya terlihat dari tempat Chanyeol berdiri, dia sibuk menonton televisi. "Semoga dia tidak nakal hari ini," gumam Chanyeol berharap putranya tenang dan tidak menambah kesibukannya. "Belum matang." Ucap Chanyeol saat memeriksa penanak nasi jadi dia putuskan untuk bersandar pada konter dapur dan menunggu karena semua bahan untuk membuat nasi kepal sudah dia siapkan.

Chanyeol mendengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat dan tak terlalu keras, dan langkah kaki itu pasti milik putranya. Dongsun menghampiri Chanyeol, tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya, meminta sang ayah untuk mengangkat tubuhnya. "Hei, kau mau melihat Ayah memasak?" Dongsun mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah kita ambil gendonganmu dulu."

Gendongan Dongsun berada di atas meja makan, Chanyeol dengan cepat mengambilnya, dia menggendong Dongsun di punggung agar Dongsun tak terkena minyak panas atau hal lain yang mungkin saja berbahaya di dapur. "Nasinya sudah matang!" Chanyeol memekik ceria.

"Hmmm." Dongsun hanya menggumam, saat seperti ini Chanyeol tahu jika Dongsun adalah anak kandung Jongin. Malas saat tidak ada yang menarik baginya, menjawab seadanya, dan Chanyeol yakin sebentar lagi Dongsun pasti akan tidur.

Chanyeol mengambil satu buah pisang, mengupasnya namun tak melepaskan kulitnya, kemudian pisang itu ia berikan pada Dongsun. "Nyam!" Dongsun memekik senang sambil meraih buah pisang yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Ya, makanlah Sayang dan tenang." Balas Chanyeol. Memanaskan wajan dengan minyak wijen kemudian menumis kornet hingga harum. Chanyeol mengambil nasi secukupnya memasukkannya ke dalam wadah yang cukup besar, menunggu hingga nasi hangat sehingga tak akan menyakiti tangannya saat membuat nasi kepal nanti.

Setelah nasi tak terlalu panas, Chanyeol memasukkan jagung, potongan wortel, dan kacang polong, kaldu bubuk, garam, nori, dan kornet. Kemudian mengaduknya. Sebelum mengaduk dan mulai membentuk nasi kepal Chanyeol mengenakan sarung tangan plastik di kedua tangannya. "Huh!" Chanyeol terkejut saat merasakan ujung buah pisang yang basah menyentuh pipi kirinya.

"Ayah nyam." Ucap Dongsun, Chanyeol menoleh ke kiri untuk mempermudah Dongsun menyuapinya dengan pisang. Oh astaga! Chanyeol hampir tersedak karena Dongsun mendorong seluruh sisa buah pisang ke dalam mulut Chanyeol kemudian tanpa rasa bersalah Dongsun tak menarik kulit pisangnya, dia lepaskan pegangan tangan kiri mungilnya membuat si kulit pisang terjatuh dengan mengenaskan ke atas lantai dapur. Setelah susah payah menelan buah pisang, Chanyeol bergegas membuka lemari pendingin mengambil botol air mineral, menenggaknya dengan cepat.

"Haaah….," desah Chanyeol setelah merasa lega, berikutnya ia meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Terlalu sibuk membuat nasi kepal Chanyeol sedikit melupakan Dongsun, Chanyeol menghentikan pekerjaannya selama beberapa saat kemudian mulai memperhatikan Dongsun. Ia tak mendengar celotehan Dongsun, Chanyeol tersenyum saat merasakan kepala mungil Dongsun bersandar pada punggungnya. "Dongsun tidur?" tidak ada jawaban. "Baiklah, tidur yang nyenyak kau benar-benar mirip Jongin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongiiiinnnn!" teriakkan histeris itu membuat Jongin yang sedang sibuk menekuni soal-soal ujian masuk universitas langsung berlari ke ruang keluarga. Berpikir jika Dongsun mungkin terjatuh atau terluka.

"Ada apa?!" Jongin memekik panik. Chanyeol berjongkok di belakang tirai jendela sambil mendekap Dongsun. "Ada apa?!" ulang Jongin mulai kesal.

"Ada lebah! Besar sekali Jongin!" Baiklah Jongin tidak tahu harus marah atau harus tertawa sekarang, ia mengikuti arah telunjuk Chanyeol. seekor lebah yang menurut Jongin berukuran normal hinggap di atas tutup botol selai di atas meja makan. Jongin menarik selembar tisu kemudian menutupi tubuh lebah itu mengangkatnya hati-hati dan mengeluarkannya lewat jendela.

"Lebah raksasanya sudah menghilang." Ucap Jongin sambil menatap Chanyeol yang hanya melempar senyum konyolnya. Jongin berniat untuk kembali ke kamar namun Chanyeol menahan lengan kanannya.

"Makanlah, baru belajar lagi."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol menuntun Jongin ke ruang makan. "Kau membuat nasi kepal?"

"Ya, kuharap kau suka."

"Aku bisa memakan apa saja. Dongsun masih tidur?"

"Ya." Balas Chanyeol, ia duduk sambil memangku Dongsun mengusap pelan punggung kecil Dongsun. "Besok hari ujian kan?"

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam karena mulutnya masih mengunyah nasi kepal.

"Kau siap?" Chanyeol melihat Jongin mengendikkan kedua bahunya. "Yang penting kau sudah berusaha dengan keras." Sambung Chanyeol memberi semangat kepada Jongin. "Setelah ini sebaiknya kau tidak usah belajar lagi, istirahat saja."

"Ide bagus." Balas Jongin sambil menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan sumpitnya.

"Ennnnggghhhh….,"

"Hei, Dongsun bangun?" Chanyeol menatap kedua mata bulat putranya yang perlahan terbuka. "Makan ya?" Chanyeol mencoba menyuapi Dongsun namun putranya menolak. "Susu?" Dongsun mengangguk cepat. "Teruskan makanmu, biar aku yang menghangatkan susu untuk Dongsun."

"Terimakasih." Balas Jongin.

Chanyeol menggendong Dongsun menuju dapur. Butuh lima menit untuk menghangatkan susu yang beku. "Ini." Chanyeol menyodorkan botol susu kepada Dongsun. "Isinya bukan susu formula, ayo minum." Dongsun mencebik. "Kenapa?" Dongsun memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam kaos Chanyeol, meremas dada kiri sang ayah. "Ah kau ingin itu." mengerti, Chanyeol letakkan botol susu itu ke atas konter kemudian kembali ke meja makan.

"Dia tidak ingin minum dari botol."

"Masih manja rupanya." Balas Jongin.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi." Jongin berdiri dari kursinya dan mengangkat Dongsun dari gendongan Chanyeol. "Aku akan membawa Dongsun ke kamar." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan setelah Jongin pergi Chanyeol melanjutkan makan malamnya kemudian membersihkan meja makan.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar melihat Jongin dan Dongsun. Dongsun berbaring menyamping ke kanan karena lengan kirinya mungkin masih terasa sakit setelah imunisasi, dan jangan lupakan mulut mungilnya yang sibuk menghisap dada _Daddy_ -nya. Chanyeol perlahan mendekat, dia gemas melihat plester luka bergambar Porroro di lengan kiri Dongsun. "Sudah kering kan seharusnya?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin.

"Ya, tapi lebih baik jangan dilepas sampai plester lukanya lepas sendiri."

"Aku harus mengajarinya menjadi laki-laki pemberani."

"Kau takut lebah, kau tidak tahan dengan jeroan." Jongin mencibir sang suami.

"Itu—cerita lain." Balas Chanyeol berusaha untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Chanyeol. "Lakukan saja tapi aku tidak ikut-ikutan jika Dongsun ngamuk, tenangkan sendiri aku akan tidur dengan telinga tersumpal _earphone_." Ancam Jongin. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, perlahan ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur. Tangan kanan Chanyeol perlahan mendekati lengan kiri Dongsun.

Ujung plester berhasil Chanyeol genggam, sekarang waktunya menarik. Tarikan perlahan, Dongsun tak menyadari karena sibuk menyusu. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menarik plester lebih cepat. Dongsun melepaskan mulutnya dari dada Jongin, menoleh cepat kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, belum berhasil menarik plester luka Dongsun. Dongsun tidak melakukan apa-apa dia mengabaikan Chanyeol dan kembali menyusu.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengulangi usahanya. Kali ini Dongsun benar-benar jengkel karena sang ayah mengganggu acara pentingnya. DUAGH! Dongsun memukul wajah Chanyeol. "Park Dongsun!" Chanyeol berteriak karena terkejut, bukan karena marah atau sakit.

"Hiks. Huwaaaaaaaa!" Dongsun berteriak kencang kemudian menangis. Jongin bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, merapikan kemeja, mengambil bantal dan selimut.

"Aku tidur di sofa, ini salahmu." Ucap Jongin sebelum berjalan keluar.

"Ah ya ampun," keluh Chanyeol iapun mengangkat tubuh Dongsun dan menggendong sang putra. "Maafkan Ayah ya, Ayah minta maaf." Ucap Chanyeol. Dongsun tak lagi menangis, Chanyeol tersenyum tulus kemudian membersihkan air mata yang membasahi wajah Dongsun. "Ayo tidurlah, kau pasti sudah kenyang kan?" Dongsun mengangguk pelan. "Sebelum itu kita gosok gigi ya?"

"Hmmm." Dongsun lagi-lagi hanya menggumam.

"Ayo kita gosok gigi kemudian tidur, ah sebelum tidur kita panggil _Daddy_ mu ya." Dongsun hanya mengangguk pelan. "Aku diacuhkan….," keluh Chanyeol yang diabaikan Dongsun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya di depan gerbang SNU, seperti janjinya ia mengantar Jongin di hari ujian masuk universitas. Ibu Jongin datang untuk mengasuh Dongsun di apartemen. "Ayo masuk, semangat!" Jongin menoleh menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan putus asa. "Ayolah kau sudah berusaha keras."

"Gerbangnya saja terlihat mengintimidasi, lebih baik aku masuk ke sarang Buaya."

"Kau mati di sarang buaya, Sayang."

"Di sini aku juga akan mati Chanyeol!" Jongin memekik dramatis.

"Ayolah Jongin, kurasa semua orang di dalam tidak lebih mengerikan dari Singa di alam liar." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar di akhir kalimat.

"Bagaimana jika tahun depan kau juga ikut ujian masuk?" seketika senyuman lebar Chanyeol langsung menghilang. "Kau tidak berani kan?" ledek Jongin.

"Sejak awal aku memang tidak mau kuliah, aku tidak punya niat kuliah, sampai kapanpun." Tegas Chanyeol.

"Ah sudahlah." Balas Jongin.

"Aku akan menunggu di tempat parkir, masuklah aku selalu mendukungmu."

"Hmmm, ini harus dihadapi ya? Rasanya aku ingin kabur saja."

"Jika kau kabur mana tahu hasilnya, apa kau layak atau tidak menjadi bagian dari SNU."

"Kau benar juga, ternyata otakmu cerdas."

"Aku mendapat banyak penghargaan di dunia musik, seharusnya kau bangga memiliki suami sepertiku."

"Apa? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu? Maaf tidak terlalu jelas, telingaku berdenging."

"Kau!" gemas Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi kiri Jongin.

"Sakit!" pekik Jongin sambil menepis tangan jahil Chanyeol.

"Baiklah aku pergi sekarang."

"Semoga berhasil." Jongin mengangguk pelan, Chanyeol menarik tangan kiri Jongin membuat Jongin menoleh menatapnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendaratkan ciuman pada bibir penuh Jongin, hanya ciuman singkat. "Lakukan yang terbaik."

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat, ia dorong pintu mobil dan bergegas keluar. Chanyeol mengamati punggung Jongin, yang nampak jelas meski sekarang Jongin bergabung dengan ratusan bahkan ribuan calon mahasiswa baru SNU. Dan Chanyeol baru pergi ketika petugas pengamanan kampus meminta semua mobil pengantar untuk pergi ke tempat parkir khusus demi kenyamanan dan ketertiban semua orang.

Chanyeol hanya membuka sedikit jendela mobilnya, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan semua orang melihat wajahnya lalu akan muncul keributan yang tak diinginkan. Ponsel di atas dashboardnya bergetar. "Xiumin hyung." Gumam Chanyeol sambil meraih ponsel miliknya.

"Halo _Hyung_ bukankah aku masih memiliki sisa dua hari libur?"

" _Ya, aku hanya ingin mengabarkan jika Kyungsoo sudah melahirkan."_

"Apa?! Kapan?! Bukankah bulan depan?"

" _Ketuban Kyungsoo pecah lebih awal, bayi kami lahir dengan selamat datanglah kapan-kapan jika tidak sibuk. Jongin ujian hari ini kan?"_

"Ya, Jongin ujian hari ini. Laki-laki kan?"

" _Perempuan."_

"USG-nya laki-laki?!"

" _Hahaha, iya tapi setelah keluar perempuan, entahlah, ah tak masalah yang penting semuanya sehat."_

"Aku akan memberitahu Jongin setelah dia selesai ujian, kurasa dia akan langsung meminta menjenguk Kyungsoo hari ini."

" _Kurasa juga begitu, sudah ya Chanyeol sampai jumpa."_

"Selamat ya _Hyung_."

" _Terimakasih Chanyeol, sampai jumpa."_

Chanyeol meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas dashboard. "Seorang putri." Gumam Chanyeol. "Tidak masalah sih, aku menyukai laki-laki dan perempuan." Chanyeol kembali bergumam seorang diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo masih tinggal di rumah sakit baru lusa dia diijinkan untuk pulang. Xiumin duduk di sofa sambil menggendong putri cantiknya. "Sudah punya nama untuk putri kita _Hyung_?"

"Belum, tapi aku memiliki rencana untuk memberikan nama dari bahasa lain bukan Korea, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku terserah _Hyung_ saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jangan memaksaku untuk cepat-cepat memberi putri kita nama aku perlu memikirkannya dengan matang, nama indah yang akan putri kita pakai seumur hidupnya."

"Tentu." Balas Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan suaminya. Ketukan pelan menarik perhatian Kyungsoo dan Xiumin. "Siapa?"

"Entahlah, Chanyeol belum memberi kabar apa-apa."

Dengan kening berkerut Kyungsoo mempersilakan seseorang itu untuk masuk. "Masuklah."

Seorang laki-laki berwajah eropa membawa buket bunga dan keranjang buah-buahan. "Halo Kyungsoo."

"Darius!" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada terkejut.

Darius tertawa pelan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang Kyungsoo setelah meletakkan bunga dan buah yang dibawanya ke atas nakas. "Apa kau terkejut?"

"Ya, lumayan. Xiumin hyung kenalkan dia temanku Darius." Xiumin hanya tersenyum dia tidak berani untuk berdiri sementara dirinya masih menggendong bayi mungilnya. Darius berdiri menghampiri Xiumin untuk bersalaman.

"Xiumin."

"Darius."

"Bayimu sangat menggemaskan."

"Terimakasih banyak Darius."

"Kudengar Jongin sudah menikah?"

"Ya, dia memiliki seorang putra aku yakin kau sudah tahu hal itu, maksudku—dia menikahi Park Chanyeol."

"Aku bekerja di Korea selama tiga bulan, mungkin aku akan mencari waktu untuk menemui Jongin." Kyungsoo tak menjawab, Darius yang lebih banyak berbicara sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan sesekali menjawab singkat.

"Kau lelah?" Darius mengerti keengganan Kyungsoo untuk bertemu dengannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Aku pamit dulu, sampai jumpa Kyungsoo."

Setelah Darius pergi Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya kembali ke atas ranjang. "Siapa dia?" ah Kyungsoo lupa jika dirinya harus memberi penjelasan pada Xiumin.

"Kenalanku dan Jongin, tapi lebih dekat Jongin daripada aku."

"Ahhhh…, apa laki-laki bernama Darius itu memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman dengan Jongin?"

Awalnya Kyungsoo enggan untuk menjawab. "Ya—bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

"Apa aku perlu memberitahukan hal ini pada Chanyeol?"

"Beritahukan saja. Kurasa Jongin juga tak mengira jika Darius akan datang ke Korea."

"Akan kuhubungi Chanyeol." ucap Xiumin sambil berdiri perlahan dari sofa yang ia duduki, ia baringkan dengan hati-hati bayi mungilnya ke dalam boks bayi sebelum menghubungi Chanyeol dan memberitahu tentang kedatangan Darius.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya yang semakin hari semakin aneh, terimakasih untuk **hnana, xsxsso, ariska, kiki rizky, Oh Titan, miyuk, cute, kimkai88, Guest, Kayobimikirou, estkai, laxyovrds, Wiwitdyas1, milkylove0000170000, hunexohan, ParkJitta, askasufa, SparkyuELF137, wijayanti628, KaiNieris, geash, steffifebri, YooKey1314, diajunie61, sejin kimkai, park28sooyah** atas review kalian, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	7. Chapter 7

**UNBREAK**

 **RING SEKUEL**

 **EXO Fiction**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, and others**

 **Pairing: ChanKai**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: M**

 **Boomiee92**

Halo ini chapter enam maaf update lama, selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan, happy reading all…..

 **Previous**

Awalnya Kyungsoo enggan untuk menjawab. "Ya—bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

"Apa aku perlu memberitahukan hal ini pada Chanyeol?"

"Beritahukan saja. Kurasa Jongin juga tak mengira jika Darius akan datang ke Korea."

"Akan kuhubungi Chanyeol." ucap Xiumin sambil berdiri perlahan dari sofa yang ia duduki, ia baringkan dengan hati-hati bayi mungilnya ke dalam boks bayi sebelum menghubungi Chanyeol dan memberitahu tentang kedatangan Darius.

 **BAB ENAM**

"Soal ujiannya benar-benar membuatku pusing." Ucap Jongin sambil mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi penumpang. Saat Chanyeol tak menanggapi Jongin langsung melirik suaminya dengan tatapan curiga. "Chanyeol."

"Hmm." Chanyeol hanya menggumam.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada." Balas Chayeol singkat iapun menyalakan mesin mobil dan membawanya keluar dari tempat parkir.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, mau bercerita?"

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang menggangguku. Aku hanya lelah, menunggu itu lelah dan membosankan."

Jongin langsung bungkam mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol. Ia merasa semua yang membuat Chanyeol kesal adalah kesalahannya. Jongin memilih diam ia tak akan memancing pertengkaran di dalam mobil. Saat mereka sampai di apartemenpun, Chanyeol tak mengatakan apa-apa. Jongin meletakkan ranselnya di atas meja makan, mencuci tangan, kemudian mengambil air mineral dari lemari pendingin.

Ponsel di atas meja makannya bergetar. Jongin langsung menyambar ponsel itu dan membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol!" Jongin langsung berteriak memanggil Chanyeol. Tak mendapat tanggapan Jongin bergegas mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol ada di studionya duduk menatap monitor dengan gitar akustik di pangkuannya. "Kau tidak memberitahuku jika Kyungsoo hyung melahirkan?!" Jongin memekik kesal.

Chanyeol melempar tatapan malas pada Jongin. "Kau tidak memberitahuku tentang Darius."

"Tentang Da—tentang siapa?!"

"Matamu bahkan berbinar saat mendengar namanya."

Kening Jongin berkerut. "Nama siapa yang kau maksud? Aku tidak mendengarmu dengan jelas."

Chanyeol sangat kesal sekarang ia berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya dengan kasar, bahkan gitar akustiknya terjatuh di atas lantai. "Darius, apa itu kurang jelas?! Darius! Mantan kekasihmu dan kau bahkan memintanya untuk menikahimu saat kalian berada di Afrika!"

Baiklah, Jongin cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol. "Darius, kau tahu tentang Darius darimana? Apa dia ada di Korea?"

"Kim Jongin jangan bercanda denganku!" Chanyeol memekik marah tapi bukan Jongin namanya jika nyalinya langsung ciut.

"Hahaha, apa kau cemburu Park Chanyeol?" goda Jongin membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal.

Jongin memutar tubuhnya. "Aku mau menjenguk Kyungsoo hyung dan bayinya sebelum itu aku akan menjemput Dongsun di rumah Ibu, terserah kau mau ikut atau masih ingin merajuk sampai besok pagi."

"Jongin!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil menahan pundak Jongin, memutar tubuh Jongin hingga mereka bertatapan.

"Chanyeol dengar, apapun yang kau dengar dari siapapun itu ah kurasa dari Kyungsoo hyung. Aku jelaskan padamu, aku dan Darius tidak pernah menjalin hubungan apapaun, dan hei! Aku tidak pernah memohon pada siapapun untuk menikahiku! Kyungsoo hyung mengatakan hal itu?! Menyebalkan sekali aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan Kyungsoo hyung setelah ini."

"Benarkah kau dan Darius tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apa-apa?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, kami hanya bekerja bersama selama dua bulan. Dia memang pernah menyatakan perasaannya tapi saat itu aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain."

"Siapa?" tuntut Chanyeol.

"Choi Seunghyun."

Alis Chanyeol berkedut, Choi Seunghyun, si rapper saingannya. "Kau pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Choi Seunghyun?"

"Ya, tapi kami merahasiakannya karena kau tahu sendiri media akan terlalu dramatis dalam menyiarkan berita." Chanyeol masih melempar tatapan tak percaya yang nampak bodoh bagi Jongin. Tangan kanan Jongin bergerak pelan untuk mengusak rambut Chanyeol. "Dengar, apapun yang terjadi adalah masa lalu aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu Chanyeol."

Semua kemarahan yang tadi Chanyeol simpan seketika lenyap mendengar kalimat Jongin, iapun tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat. "Jangan pernah pergi dariku Jongin," bisik Chanyeol. Jongin tertawa pelan menanggapi tingkah Chanyeol yang kekanakan hari ini.

"Tentu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Ayo kita harus bergegas menjemput Dongsun sebelum dia membuat ulah."

"Ah kau benar, setelah itu kita pergi makan atau ke rumah sakit dulu?" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya menatap wajah manis Jongin lekat-lekat.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita langsung ke rumah sakit setelah menjemput Dongsun."

"Hmmm, ah ya, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin hyung mendapatkan seorang putri."

"Putri?!" Chanyeol tertawa melihat keterkejutan Jongin, dia sendiri juga bereaksi sama setelah mendengar kabar itu dari Xiumin. "Bukankah hasil USG laki-laki?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Jongin."

"Berarti aku harus mengubah hadiah untuk bayinya." Gerutu Jongin. "Aku membeli banyak pakaian bayi laki-laki." Jongin berjalan keluar dari studio musik Chanyeol diikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Simpan saja mungkin anak kedua kita nanti laki-laki lagi."

"Kau ini bicara apa." Jongin semakin menggerutu. Chanyeol menanggapi gerutuan itu dengan tawa keras.

"Jongin apa kau bisa bercerita tentang Darius lebih banyak lagi padaku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara yang keras sambil mencoba mengejar langkah kaki Jongin ke ruang keluarga.

"Tidak ada yang bisa diceritakan tentang Darius."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Daddy!_ " Dongsun memekik bahagia sambil berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang kerepotan membawa barang-barang.

"Jangan dulu Sayang!" Chanyeol mencoba untuk mencegah Dongsun, dia sedang membawa banyak barang di kedua tangannya. "Uh!" Chanyeol memekik pelan menahan pelukan yang cukup kuat pada kaki kanannya.

"Gendong, gendong, gendong." Rengek Dongsun.

"Biar aku bantu." Ucap Jongin sambil membantu menurunkan semua barang yang Chanyeol bawa.

"Itu hadiah untuk Kyungsoo?" tanya nyonya Kim.

"Iya Ibu."

"Banyak juga, padahal Ibu ingin menitipkan hadiah Ibu."

"Aku masih bisa membawa tambahan barang." Kalimat Jongin membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri, seingatnya Jongin tidak suka belanja, ah ya, semua barang ini bukan untuk Jongin tapi untuk Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tidak tahu barang sebanyak ini akan Kyungsoo apakan.

"Dongsun ikut menemui Soo ya?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menggendong Dongsun.

"Iya."

"Soo punya adik bayi, Dongsun ingin bertemu atau tidak?"

Dongsun terlihat berpikir. "Apa adik bayinya cantik?"

"A—apa?!" Chanyeol memekik tertahan, mungkinkah Dongsun sudah memiliki firasat jika bayi Kyungsoo bukan laki-laki?

"Tentu saja cantik." Balas Jongin dengan penuh percaya diri.

Dongsun tersenyum lebar. "Dongsun mau beltemu dengan bayi Soo yang cantik."

"Kalian duduklah Ibu akan mengambil hadiah yang akan Ibu titipkan pada kalian. Ah ya jangan duduk di sofa panjang."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol dan Jongin bertanya secara bersamaan.

"Dongsun pipis di sana, dia bilang dia meniru singa." Chanyeol sontak melirik Jongin. "Lain kali jika mengizinkan Dongsun melihat tayangan dokumenter alam liar bisakah kalian memberi penjelasan pada Dongsun jika singa dan manusia berbeda?" nyonya Kim berkacak pinggang sembari menatap putranya.

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya." Balas Jongin kemudian tersenyum tidak tulus.

"Bagus." Nyonya Kim menjawab singkat sebelum berbalik dan bergegas pergi.

Chanyeol memangku Dongsun, menatap lekat-lekat wajah putranya. "Kenapa Dongsun pipis di sofa bukankah Dongsun memakai diaper?"

"Singa pipis untuk menandai wilayahnya, Ayah, ini lumah Nenek, lumah Dongcun. Dongcun tandai supaya olang-olang tau jika lumah ini kekuacaan Dongcun."

Chanyeol tersenyum, tapi ia melirik Jongin. "Aku serahkan persoalan alam liar padamu Jongin." Desis Chanyeol, Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk sambil memijit batang hidungnya.

"Semakin runyam," Jongin menggerutu pelan.

"Ini hadiah untuk Kyungsoo." Nyonya Kim berucap ceria, dengan kotak hadiah berukuran cukup besar, tampak indah berwarna ungu dengan pita putih besar di atasnya. "Sampaikan ucapan selamatku pada Kyungsoo dan Xiumin dan aku juga minta maaf tidak bisa datang, aku harus terbang ke Irlandia."

"Pekerjaan?" kening Jongin berkerut seingatnya sang ibu tidak memiliki cabang perusahaan di Irlandia.

"Tidak, aku berlibur."

"Ibu…," peringat Jongin.

"Cuci mata, di sana banyak orang tampan kan? Ibu ingin melihat yang bening-bening."

Jongin tertawa hambar kemudian menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang terbelalak tidak percaya. "Puber kedua, anggap saja seperti itu." bisik Jongin.

"Aaahhh rupanya seperti itu."

"Hmmm."

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas mengunjungi Kyungsoo hyung."

"Kau takut jika ibuku melirikmu?"

"Sebaiknya aku mewaspadai kemungkinan sekecil apapun."

"Konyol." Balas Jongin dengan nada berbisik. "Ibu kami pergi sekarang."

"Tentu Sayang hati-hati di jalan."

"Chanyeol gendong Dongsun biar aku yang membawa semua hadiahnya."

"Kau bisa membawanya seorang diri?"

"Jangan meremehkan aku."

"Ya, jangan remehkan Jongin aku yakin Jongin lebih menyebalkan dibanding dirimu." Ucap nyonya Kim.

"Aku yakin itu bukan kalimat yang ingin Ibu sampaikan pada Chanyeol."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum lebar. "Chanyeol, kau bisa menutupi kedua telinga Dongsun kan?" Chanyeol yang sedang duduk memangku putranya hanya bisa mengangguk dan menurut. "Chanyeol jangan mencemaskan Jongin dia lebih brengsek dibanding dirimu, apa kau pernah mempertaruhkan hidupmu di tengah kawanan Singa? Apa kau pernah memacu motor sampai seratus delapan puluh kilometer perjam?" Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Bagus, jadi jangan cemas soal Jongin."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya ibuku Sayang."

"Sama-sama Kim Jongin, Chanyeol kau bisa melepas tanganmu dari telinga Dongsun."

"Astaga!" Jongin memekik pelan. "Kita pergi sekarang Chanyeol aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo hyung."

"Baiklah, ayo." Chanyeol membalas dengan menahan tawa, ia menggendong Dongsun sedangkan Jongin mulai membawa hadiah-hadiah untuk Kyungsoo.

"Ibu antarkan sampai di depan pintu. Sampaikan salamku pada Kyungsoo dan Xiumin jangan sampai lupa." Peringat nyonya Kim.

"Tentu Ibu." Balas Jongin singkat, mulai jengkel dengan sikap ibunya yang terlalu cerewet.

"Seharusnya semua hadiah itu ditinggalkan di dalam mobil jadi kau tidak perlu kerepotan seperti sekarang."

"Tidak mau, aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada hadiah ini."

"Sesuatu yang buruk?

"Dicuri."

"Hadiah itu benar-benar penting?"

"Sangat penting, dan bisakah kau membuka pintu mobil daripada bertanya banyak hal."

"Maaf, maaf, aku hampir lupa." Balas Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum konyol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awalnya Jongin bersikap tenang namun ia langsung antusias kala melihat bayi Kyungsoo. "Wah!" pekik Jongin bahagia kemudian Xiuminlah yang harus menerima imbasnya karena Jongin mengoperkan semua hadiah yang tak bisa dibilang ringan kepada Xiumin.

"'Jongin!" pekik Xiumin tertahan namun Jongin tak peduli dengan penderitaan Xiumin dan justru menghampiri ranjang untuk melihat bayi Kyungsoo.

"Kau membawa banyak hadiah, merepotkan sekali Jongin."

"Aku tidak merasa kerepotan." Balas Jongin santai sementara kedua matanya terus mengawasi manusia mungil dalam dekapan Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingin menggendongnya?"

"Ya."

"Dia tenang tidak seperti Dongsun saat bayi."

"Aku akui bayiku memang banyak maunya." Jongin mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau yakin Dongsun tidak cemburu?"

"Tidak, dia akan cemburu jika Chanyeol yang menggendong bayi lain."

"Hmmm, baiklah." Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Cuci tanganmu dulu." Kalimat kedua Kyungsoo langsung membuat senyum di wajah Jongin menghilang, sambil menggerutu pelan Jongin akhirnya pergi ke kamar mandi.

Dongsun tidur di pangkuan Chanyeol terlalu lelah bermain. Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung duduk di samping Kyungsoo. "Siapa namanya?" tanya Jongin sambil mengangkat bayi Kyungsoo dan memindahkan ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kami belum memutuskan namanya, Xiumin hyung ingin nama yang terbaik untuk putri kami."

"Bagaimana kalau Liberty?" Jongin memberi usulan asal bahkan membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Putriku bukan patung!" dengus Kyungsoo.

"Liberty memiliki arti yang bagus." Bukan Jongin jika tidak keras kepala.

"Tetap saja pikiran semua orang akan tertuju pada sebuah patung jika putriku memakai nama itu dan memperkenalkan dirinya saat dia sekolah dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya."

"Hmmm…," Jongin menggumam, baik Chanyeol maupun Xiumin berharap jika Jongin tak memberi usulan nama yang lebih unik lagi.

"Serengeti."

PLAK! Sebuah pukulan mendarat pada pundak kanan Jongin. "Kau pikir putriku taman nasional di Afrika?!" Kyungsoo mendesis pelan. Jongin hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Apa aku sudah memberitahumu tentang Darius?"

"Belum."

"Dari Chanyeol apa dia belum mengatakan apa-apa?"

"Sudah, dan dia juga sedikit kesal tentang Darius."

"Ah benarkah?!" Kyungsoo memekik dengan nada yang terdengar jelas tanpa penyesalan. "Maafkan aku Jongin. Aku pikir Chanyeol berhak tahu tentang masa lalumu."

"Masa lalu apa? Darius tidak pernah memiliki hubungan denganku."

"Itukan menurutmu, menurut Darius kalian pernah memiliki hubungan."

"Dia hanya berdelusi."

"Karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan Singa."

"Ya, Singa lebih menawan dibanding laki-laki manapun di dunia ini." Balas Jongin asal, sementara telunjuk kanannya terus mengusap pipi gembul putri Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana dengan aku?!" protes Chanyeol yang diiringi oleh tawa nista Xiumin. Jongin memilih diam, menulikan telinganya, dan mengacuhkan Chanyeol.

"Ujian masukmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya hal lain, Xiumin mengusap pelan punggung Chanyeol, ikut berduka karena Chanyeol diabaikan.

"Lumayan."

"Lumayan mudah?"

"Lumayan membuatku hampir gila."

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo memekik geli, mendengar penuturan menyebalkan dari Jongin. Saat Chanyeol dan Xiumin ikut tertawa, Jongin hanya bisa melempar tatapan malas.

"Kurasa Dongsun sudah lelah, sebaiknya kami pergi sekarang kau juga harus tidur Kyungsoo hyung." Jongin berdiri dari ranjang dan membawa putri Kyungsoo ke ranjang bayi karena itu yang Xiumin katakan. "Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Jongin kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo dan Xiumin selanjutnya Jongin menggendong Dongsun agar Chanyeol juga bisa berpamitan kepada Kyungsoo dan Xiumin.

"Aku benar-benar ingin tahu tentang Darius." Chanyeol langsung bertanya ketika mereka baru selangkah keluar dari ruang perawatan Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga tidak tahu banyak tentang dia kami bekerjasama dalam proyek dengan lima ilmuwan dari Amerika Serikat untuk mendokumentasikan kawanan singa di Serengeti, lalu Darius mengatakan kepada semua orang jika kami menjalin cinta."

"Kau diam saja?"

"Tidak, aku meminta….," Jongin melirik Chanyeol.

"Lanjutkan saja aku tidak akan cemburu." Balas Chanyeol.

"Aku meminta Seunghyun hyung untuk menghentikan berita menyebalkan itu."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Saat aku diberi libur satu minggu aku pulang ke Korea dan kami berkencan di depan publik."

"Ah sampai terjadi kehebohan waktu itu." Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Chanyeol. "Baiklah aku percaya padamu, Jongin."

"Terimakasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rencana awal sepulang dari rumah sakit adalah makan siang bersama, sayangnya, rencana itu gagal karena Chanyeol mendapat pesan mendadak tentang acara yang harus dihadirinya. Jongin hanya berdiri di depan sofa sambil memperhatikan betapa tergesa-gesanya Chanyeol sekarang. "Jongin aku pergi dulu!"

"Kenapa tergesa-gesa sekali?"

"Ada acara mendadak."

"Kau setuju?"

"Ini acara amal untuk anak-anak penderita kanker."

"Ah begitu rupanya." Jongin tidak pernah keberatan dengan acara seperti ini, justru dia mendukung jika Chanyeol lebih peduli pada acara sosial dibanding konser-konser pribadi. Alasannya sederhana saja, Chanyeol sudah memiliki lebih dari cukup untuk dirinya sendiri dan sekarang saatnya berbagi, begitu yang Jongin pikirkan. "Benar-benar tidak sempat makan siang?"

"Maaf tidak bisa." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tergesa, ia memeluk Jongin singkat kemudian mengecup bibir penuh Jongin. Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya untuk mencium kedua pipi Dongsun.

Dongsun memalingkan wajahnya, marah karena Chanyeol tidak bisa menemaninya bermain seharian. "Jangan marah Dongsun, nanti _Daddy_ mu akan mengajak Dongsun membeli mainan."

"Mainan?!" Dongsun memekik antusias.

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji seperti itu!" protes Jongin yang hanya ditanggapi oleh senyum memohon dari Chanyeol. "Haaah…, baiklah." Balas Jongin menyerah dengan Chanyeol. "Dongsun kita ganti bajumu dan pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan, Dongsun ingin membeli apa?"

"Krong."

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin setengah hati kenapa dia memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin sebenarnya paling malas jika berbelanja, dia tidak suka berjalan-jalan mengelilingi toko tanpa tujuan. Sebelum pergi, Jongin akan memikirkan dengan baik apa saja yang akan ia beli dan langsung pergi ke toko tersebut. Menghemat waktu dan tenaga.

"Kita pergi ke toko mainan lalu makan, Dongsun jangan rewel."

"Hmm." Dongsun hanya menggumam.

Sambil menggandeng tangan kanan putranya Jongin melangkah memasuki toko mainan yang bisa dikatakan besar. Dia langsung menuju bagian rak boneka. "Dongsun mau yang mana?" Jongin menunjukkan dua boneka karakter Pororo kepada Dongsun. "Semuanya?" Jongin menatap sang putra tidak percaya, Dongsun menunjuk kedua boneka yang berada di tangannya. "Baiklah, ini yang terakhir selanjutnya _Daddy_ tidak akan membelikanmu mainan lagi, pergilah dengan ayahmu."

Dongsun tersenyum lebar. "Ayah akan membeli semua mainan."

"Dasar pemborosan." Jongin menggerutu pelan.

"Jongin! Kim Jongin?!"

Jongin menoleh ke sumber suara. "Ah Darius? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Apa Kyungsoo tidak memberitahu jika aku ada di Korea?" Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis dia lupa dan sejujurnya ia juga tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Darius di Negara ini.

"Lucu sekali siapa dia?" Darius berjongkok di depan Dongsun dan Dongsun langsung memeluk kaki kanan Jongin.

"Dia putraku, Park Dongsun."

"Ah." Darius membalas singkat, tentu ia sudah mendengar soal pernikahan Jongin dengan Chanyeol serta putra mereka. Tapi bertemu langsung dengan putra Jongin ternyata membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya kecewa. "Dia—sangat tampan."

"Terimakasih banyak. Dongsun mau dua boneka ini?" Dongsun mengangguk pelan. "Darius kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Jongin tak langsung menjawab karena dia mengangkat tubuh Dongsun.

"Maaf, aku sangat sibuk dan aku sudah menikah sekarang aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki lain sesukaku."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sekarang taat aturan." Darius tersenyum menatap Jongin.

"Ya, begitulah. Selamat tinggal." Jongin sedikit membungkukkan badannya kemudian berjalan melewati Darius dengan Dongsun di dalam gendongannya.

Darius menoleh ke kanan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Dongsun, membayangkan jika bocah laki-laki kecil tampan itu adalah putranya dengan Jongin, rambut kecoklatan, hidung yang lebih lancip dan mancung, garis wajah yang lebih tegas. Begitulah kira-kira bayangan Darius tentang putranya dan Jongin yang tidak akan pernah dimilikinya.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca tulisan saya (pidato) terimakasih untuk **Jung NaeRa, Athiyyah417, krongjong, Kimkai88, guest, ovieee, hana, ucinaze, xsxsso, Oh Titan, jjong86, geash, cute, miyuk, Nadia, Kayobi mikirou, laxyvords, yeollahandayani, Kamong Jjong, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, Wiwitdyas1, sejin kimkai KaiNieris, milylove0000170000, steffifebri, SparkyuELF137, ParkJitta, YooKey1314, fitrysukma39, askasufa, wijayanti628, LulluBee, diajunie61, ohkim9488, ulfahcuittybeams, hnana.** Terimakasih atas review kalian.


	8. Chapter 8

**UNBREAK**

 **RING SEKUEL**

 **EXO Fiction**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, and others**

 **Pairing: ChanKai**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: M**

 **Boomiee92**

Halo ini chapter tujuh maaf update lama, selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan, happy reading all…..

 **Previous**

"Ah." Darius membalas singkat, tentu ia sudah mendengar soal pernikahan Jongin dengan Chanyeol serta putra mereka. Tapi bertemu langsung dengan putra Jongin ternyata membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya kecewa. "Dia—sangat tampan."

"Terimakasih banyak. Dongsun mau dua boneka ini?" Dongsun mengangguk pelan. "Darius kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Jongin tak langsung menjawab karena dia mengangkat tubuh Dongsun.

"Maaf, aku sangat sibuk dan aku sudah menikah sekarang aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki lain sesukaku."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sekarang taat aturan." Darius tersenyum menatap Jongin.

"Ya, begitulah. Selamat tinggal." Jongin sedikit membungkukkan badannya kemudian berjalan melewati Darius dengan Dongsun di dalam gendongannya.

Darius menoleh ke kanan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Dongsun, membayangkan jika bocah laki-laki kecil tampan itu adalah putranya dengan Jongin, rambut kecoklatan, hidung yang lebih lancip dan mancung, garis wajah yang lebih tegas. Begitulah kira-kira bayangan Darius tentang putranya dan Jongin yang tidak akan pernah dimilikinya.

 **BAB TUJUH**

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kita bertemu berdua seperti ini?"

"Secara teknis kita tidak hanya berdua." Chanyeol membalas sambil memandang sekilas gadis cantik yang duduk di hadapannya. Mabel Yuan, lawan mainnya dalam sebuah film.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin ada kabar simpang siur tentang kita."

"Jika kau mencemaskan hal itu aku sarankan untuk tidak membuka internet atau berhubungan dengan teknologi apapun." Chanyeol memberi senyuman sekilas sebelum menyeruput _starbucks_ nya.

"Jadi—benar-benar sudah menyebar ya?" Mabel bertanya dengan nada ragu.

"Begitulah."

Keduanya sedang duduk berdua di sebuah kafe, menunggu acara konverensi pers untuk memberi pengumuman resmi kepada masyarakat jika Chanyeol akan terlibat resmi sebagai pemian utama. "Chanyeol."

"Ya?"

"Aku melihat foto-foto putramu di instagram, tidak apa-apa kan jika aku menjadi penggemar putramu?" Chanyeol hampir tersedak minumannya, mendengar pengakuan dari Mabel. "Jangan menertawai aku." Dengus Mabel kemudian gadis cantik itu langsung menampilkan wajah masam.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya jika kau menyukai putraku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum tertahan.

"Dia sangat imut, jika kau ingin tahu siapa saja yang menyukai putramu sebaiknya kau buatkan akun instagram khusus untuk Dongsun."

"Aku berencana melakukannya setelah mendapat persetujuan Jongin."

"Hmmm." Mabel menggumam pelan sembari mengaduk kopi hitam di hadapannya. "Aku sudah mendengar kabar jika Jongin tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian."

"Ya begitulah."

"Tapi dia memiliki daftar pacar-pacar terkenal…, ah maaf aku terlalu banyak bicara." Mabel menyadari tatapan tajam Chanyeol.

"Yah tidak masalah, itu bukan rahasia lagi."

"Berarti kau laki-laki yang beruntung."

"Apa?" Jujur Chanyeol benar-benar bingung dengan ucapan Mabel.

"Kau beruntung karena dari semua mantan Jongin yang bisa dikatakan sangat sempurna itu dia memilihmu untuk menjadi suaminya, dan ayah dari anaknya."

"Ah." Hanya itu yang bisa Chanyeol katakan, dan mungkin sekarang dirinya sedang tersipu dengan ucapan Mabel yang selama ini tak pernah ia pikirkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ibu jari kanan Darius dengan lincah menggerakkan layar ponselnya ke bawah, dia baru saja mengikuti akun instagram milik Chanyeol. Bukan sebagai penggemar Chanyeol tentu saja. Ia melewatkan semua foto Chanyeol, tentu hal itu bukanlah tingkah seorang penggemar. Darius berhenti menatap wajah seorang anak kecil. "Dongsun," gumamnya pelan diiringi sebuah senyuman lebar. Dongsun sangat menggemaskan begitu pikir Darius, dia menyukai anak kecil.

Dulu, di tengah keegoisan masa mudanya ia tak pernah memikirkan tentang keluarga. Terikat dan memiliki anak-anak, menginginkan Jongin hanya sebagai pemuas semata seperti perempuan dan laki-laki menawan lainnya yang pernah singgah dan mengisi sebagian kecil kepingan memorinya. Sekarang, ia sadar menginginkan Jongin melebihi semua itu, dan semuanya sudah terlambat. Terlambat untuk memulai semuanya.

"Sebaiknya aku mencobanya dulu," gumam Darius.

Darius lantas mengakhiri penjelajahannya di instagram kemudian menghubungi seseorang yang bisa membantunya untuk menjalankan rencana untuk mendapatkan Jongin kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"PUUUSSSS!"

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, saat ia melangkah masuk teriakkan Dongsun menyambutnya. "Ayah pulang, Dongsun kenapa berteriak-teriak?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil meletakkan ranselnya ke atas meja kopi.

"Dia minta kucing, duduklah aku sudah menghangatkan makan malam untukmu." Chanyeol tersenyum, berjalan melewati Dongsun yang sedang merajuk sambil mengusak puncak kepala Dongsun.

"Rencanamu apa?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

"Aku sudah membelikan boneka kucing untuknya, bukan aku tepatnya Ibu yang membelikan."

"Reaksi Dongsun?"

"Dia justru semakin menginginkan kucing."

"Kita pelihara saja."

"Alergimu bagaimana?"

"Mungkin aku sudah tidak alergi lagi."

"Sudah diperiksa?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Periksa dulu jika kau tidak alergi lagi baru kita pikirkan soal memelihara kucing."

"Jika aku tidak alergi lagi berarti kita harus pindah rumah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengeringkan kedua tangannya dengan lap bersih.

"Yah kau benar juga apartemen ini tidak mengijinkan penghuninya memelihara anjing dan kucing." Ucap Jongin sambil menyiapkan hidangan makan malam untuk Chanyeol.

"Apa menu makan malam hari ini?"

"Bochimgae dengan isian ikan dan wortel kau mengirim pesan tadi untuk memasakkan menu ini."

"Kau ingat?!" Pekik Chanyeol disertai senyum lebar konyolnya.

"Aku belum pikun. Sudah makan dulu."

"Dongsun sudah makan?"

"Dia merajuk."

"Jadi dia belum makan."

"Belum, tapi dia minum susu banyak jadi tidak ada bedanya."

"Ya, kau benar."

"PUUUUSSSSS!" Dongsun berteriak kembali kali ini sambil berlari dengan cepat menuju meja makan.

"Hap!" pekik Jongin sambil mengangkat tubuh Dongsun dan menggendongnya. Bibir Dongsun langsung mengerucut kemudian mulai menangis. "Dongsun masih kecil nanti kalau sudah besar bisa memelihara kucing."

"Puusss." Jongin tak langsung menjawab, mencoba berpikir.

"Kita tidur saja, Dongsun tidur ya." Bujuk Jongin.

"Pus."

"Ada Pus di kamar Dongsun."

"Boneka."

"Belajar dengan boneka dulu." Jongin kembali membujuk namun Dongsun terlihat tidak setuju, tapi Jongin memilih untuk memaksa Dongsun tidur sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam dan waktunya Dongsun untuk tidur.

"Aku makan sendiri." Chanyeol menggumam pelan, ia tidak marah dia hanya ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Jongin. Waktu bersama yang selama ini mulai sulit untuk didapat.

Chanyeol sengaja makan lebih cepat, kemudian membereskan meja makan dan mencuci semua peralatan makan kotor. Ia tidak ingin menambah pekerjaan Jongin. Chanyeol pergi ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri.

Mungkin lima belas menit berlalu, barulah Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi. Chanyeol melihat Jongin sudah berada di dalam kamar, ia duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Aku sudah menyiapkan piamamu."

"Terimakasih, apa Dongsun sudah tidur?"

"Ya."

"Ini cukup mengejutkan dia tidur dengan cepat."

"Seharian ini dia rewel terus karena kucing."

"Dia mendapat ide tentang kucing darimana?"

"Buku mewarnai."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Jongin. "Kapan hasil ujian masuknya keluar?"

"Satu bulan lagi."

"Hmmm." Chanyeol memunggungi Jongin kemudian memakai piamanya sedangkan Jongin berbaring di atas tempat tidur, hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan baginya. Pekerjaan rumah menumpuk, Dongsun rewel, dan beberapa foto yang harus dia sempurnakan untuk kolom majalah tentang hutan hujan di Kalimantan.

Chanyeol melempar handuk lembabnya ke atas meja kopi kemudian berbalik dan mendapati Jongin yang sudah tertidur pulas. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, perlahan mendekati ranjang tempat tidur.

Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh Jongin, berbaring di samping Jongin, memeluk pinggang Jongin dan mencium bahu kanan Jongin singkat. "Selamat tidur Sayang." Gumam Chanyeol, kedua kelopak matanya sendiri sudah terasa berat sekarang. Tubuhnya juga sangat lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat, namun hari ini dia ada acara yang tidak bisa dilewatkan. Meski sangat lelah dan juga enggan Chanyeol memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak, turun dari tempat tidur. Sisi lain tempat tidur sudah kosong, Jongin bangun lebih dulu. Hal yang selama ini tidak pernah Jongin lakukan dia mendengar dari Kyungsoo jika Jongin gemar tidur, dan bangun siang. Setelah menikah semua itu benar-benar berubah.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat kembali semua perubahan dalam diri Jongin. Memasuki kamar mandi, dengan langkah kaki berat, mencuci muka dan berkumur kemudian keluar kamar untuk menemui Jongin dan Dongsun yang kemungkinan besar sudah menunggunya di meja makan.

"Pus, meow, Elsa."

"Apa?!" Chanyeol kembali terkejut dengan celotehan putranya. "Elsa siapa Dongsun?"

"Flojen."

"Kau…,"

"Tidak." Jongin memotong kalimat Chanyeol cepat. "Aku tidak pernah menunjukkan Frozen pada Dongsun, kurasa dia melihatnya di rumah Ibu."

"Ahhh—lalu apa hubungannya kucing dengan film animasi itu?"

"Dongsun ingin menamai kucingnay dengan Elsa, apapun kucingnya jantan atau betina." Jongin menerangkan panjang lebar sembari menyiapkan sereal untuk Chanyeol dan potongan pisang untuk Dongsun.

"Nama itu sedikit menghina jika kucingnya jantan," Chanyeol bergumam pelan sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di samping putra lucunya.

"Kita belum tentu memelihara kucing, lama-lama Dongsun juga lupa. Dia mudah melupakan sesuatu jika tertarik dengan hal lain tak usah dipikirkan." Jongin meletakkan mangkuk sereal ke hadapan Chanyeol.

"Oh ya Jongin, apa hewan peliharaan pertamamu?"

"Ular pohon."

"Apa?!" Chanyel benar-benar hampir tersedak serealnya. "Da—darimana kau mendapat ular pohon itu? Tidak beracun?"

"Dari sekolah untuk penelitian sebenarnya tapi kasihan jadi aku bawa pulang dan memeliharanya diam-diam, tidak beracun."

"Kau memberinya nama?"

"Ya, Viper."

"Namanya terdengar seram. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Ya, Ibu menemukan Viper dan membuangnya. Kau sendiri apa hewan peliharaan pertamamu?"

"Kucing, warnanya putih, sangat lucu, aku tidak ingat memberinya nama aku hanya memanggilnya Pus, lalu dia harus dititpkan di rumah nenekku karena aku alergi."

"Cerita yang mengharukan." Balas Jongin sebelum memasukkan satu sendok sereal ke dalam mulutnya.

"Dua hari lagi syuting akan dimulai, kurasa aku akan jarang pulang."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau bisa mengunjungiku di tempat syuting jika syuting masih di Korea….,"

"Kurasa aku akan sibuk dengan hal lain." Jongin memotong kalimat Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak suka Jongin?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar ada hal lain yang harus dikerjakan, jika longgar aku pasti mengunjungimu bersama Dongsun. Jika aku tidak suka kau tidak akan aku beri ijin untuk ambil bagian film itu."

"Kau sudah memiliki pekerjaan? Tanpa berbicara dulu denganku?"

"Aku…," Jongin menggantung kalimatnya, dia tidak bisa bersikap keras kepala sekarang. "Maaf, aku ingin memberitahumu tapi kau sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Aku bisa melakukan pekerjaanku dari rumah jadi kupikir itu tidak masalah meski aku belum memberitahumu."

"Kau bekerja apa?"

"Aku bergabung dengan WWF, aku ikut proyek penyelamatan hutan hujan tropis di Kalimantan."

"Apa kau akan pergi ke sana?"

"Tidak, aku bekerja di belakang layar, mengumpulkan dana dan sebagainya."

"Suatu saat nanti, aku tidak membicarakan dalam waktu dekat, tapi suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan pergi ke sana bukan?"

"Aku tidak akan pergi jika kau tidak mengijinkan, tenang saja."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi penurut?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Jongin membalas singkat.

"Aku butuh hiburan, aku baru pergi pukul sebelas pagi nanti." ucap Chanyeol sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil remot di atas meja makan.

"Tidak ada yang menarik di pagi hari seperti ini." Gumam Jongin namun hal itu tak menghentikan keinginan Chanyeol untuk menonton televisi. Jongin hanya mendesis pelan melihat pilihan acara yang Chanyeol tonton. "Berita tentang dunia hiburan, kau ingin mendengar berita tentang dirimu sendiri?" sindir Jongin.

"Mungkin." Chanyeol membalas singkat disertai senyuman lebar.

 _Park Chanyeol terlihat akrab dengan lawan mainnya Mabel Yuan, keduanya terlihat mengobrol bersama di kafe…._

Chanyeol langsung menoleh menatap Jongin, cemas dengan reaksi Jongin. Beruntung Jongin terlihat santai menanggapi isu itu. "Jongin—kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau sudah mengirim pesan dan foto padaku kemarin jika kalian tidak berada di kafe berdua, ada banyak staf disana. Para wartawan itu benar-benar pintar mengambil gambar dan membuat berita."

"Jika tidak seperti itu tidak akan menarik." Balas Chanyeol.

 _Berita kedua adalah foto dari fotografer terkenal Kim Jongin dengan mantan rekannya Darius William, meski foto lama dan diambil jauh sebelum Jongin menikah dengan Park Chanyeol namun foto ini….,_

"Apa?!" Kali ini giliran Jongin yang memekik kaget dan merebut remot dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Jongin…,"

"Aku tidak tahu jika ada foto seperti itu, sungguh, aku tidak ingat pernah berciuman dengan Darius." Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa dia hanya berdiri dari kursinya dan berlalu. "Chanyeol dengarkan aku dulu!" pekik Jongin sambil berusaha mengejar langkah kaki Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin mandi dulu Jongin, lalu pergi kurasa Xiumin hyung sudah menungguku." Kalimat Chanyeol membuat Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya, Chanyeol marah, tak diragukan lagi. Jongin memutar tubuhnya kembali ke meja makan.

"Ayah kenapa?" Dongsun menatap Jongin dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Ayahmu hanya lelah, ayo habiskan pisangnya Sayang. Hari ini Dongsun main ke rumah Nenek Yol ya." Nenek Yol adalah sebutan Dongsun untuk ibu Chanyeol.

"Ya." Dongsun menjawab singkat, pada dasarnya Dongsun suka bermain dan berjalan-jalan jadi dia merasa bahagia jika pergi ke tempat lain tak hanya terkurung di dalam rumah. Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap rambut tebal kecoklatan putranya, sementara di dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali mencekik leher seserorang sekarang. Siapa lagi jika bukan leher Darius.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih atas kesediaan waktu para pembaca sekalian yang sudah bersedia membaca fic aneh saya. Terimakasih untuk **Park Byun Soo, krongjong, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, laxyvords, Xsxsso, Guest, byvn88, Oh Titan, seorin, sejin kimkai, miyuk, nosa, kimkai88, Namekaila, cute, ucinaze, LulluBee, fitrysukma39, askasufa, hnana, steffifebri, ulfahcuittybeams, diajunie61, 1106, winter park chanchan, hunexohan, geash, Prince Changsa, YooKey1314, jjong86, ParkJitta, SparkyuELF137,** terimakasih atas review kalian. See you soon….


	9. Chapter 9

**UNBREAK**

 **RING SEKUEL**

 **EXO Fiction**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, and others**

 **Pairing: ChanKai**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: M**

 **Boomiee92**

Halo ini chapter delapan selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan, happy reading all….

 **Previous**

"Ayah kenapa?" Dongsun menatap Jongin dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Ayahmu hanya lelah, ayo habiskan pisangnya Sayang. Hari ini Dongsun main ke rumah Nenek Yol ya." Nenek Yol adalah sebutan Dongsun untuk ibu Chanyeol.

"Ya." Dongsun menjawab singkat, pada dasarnya Dongsun suka bermain dan berjalan-jalan jadi dia merasa bahagia jika pergi ke tempat lain tak hanya terkurung di dalam rumah. Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap rambut tebal kecoklatan putranya, sementara di dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali mencekik leher seserorang sekarang. Siapa lagi jika bukan leher Darius.

 **BAB DELAPAN**

"Darius."

"Jongin, aku merindukanmu." Darius berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan bergegas menghampiri Jongin berniat untuk memeluk Jongin namun Jongin dengan cepat mencengkeram kerah kemeja Darius. "Ah!" Darius memekik pelan. "Kau sama seperti dulu, susah untuk ditaklukan rupanya."

"Tutup mulutmu atau kau mau aku membungkamnya?" desis Jongin.

"Tidak masalah jika kau membungkamnya dengan bibirmu."

Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar. BUAGH! Pukulan keras mendarat di rahang kiri Darius. "Kau mau lebih dari itu, aku membawa motor aku bisa menabrakmu."

Darius tertawa pelan. "Kau benar-benar mengerikan Kim Jongin."

"Kau pikir lucu membuat lelucon murahan seperti itu? Menyebar foto penuh kebohongan ke media masa. Darius kau membuatku sangat marah."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Manisku?"

Jongin ingin sekali memukul kepala Darius dengan vas bunga di dekatnya, tapi ia tahu harus menahan amarah sebisa mungkin dan berpikir jernih. "Tarik semua foto itu dan beri keterangan publik bahwa semuanya hanya salah paham."

"Kenapa? Apa suamimu marah? Apa dia mengusirmu? Aku bersedia menerimamu dan putramu jika suamimu mengusirmu."

"Astaga Darius!" Jongin memekik frustasi. "Kurasa otakmu benar-benar tidak beres."

"Kau benar, otakku tidak waras. Dan itu semua karena kau Kim Jongin dan aku menginginkanmu."

"Lebih baik kau mati saja Darius, aku tidak pernah menginginkan lelaki bejat sepertimu."

"Ah Jongin jangan berkata seperti itu!" Darius memekik dramatis. "Kau melukai perasaanku."

"Hanya perasaanmu saja." Jongin membalas asal. Tangan kanannya meraih vas berukuran cukup besar dari keramik. "Bagaimana jika aku melukaimu secara fisik Darius?"

"Kau tidak akan berani Kim Jongin."

"Menantangku?" PYARRR! Vas keramik itu melayang cepat, hanya beberapa senti dari sisi kiri kepala Darius sebelum membentur dinding dan hancur berantakan. "Aku sengaja tak mengenaimu. Sampai besok, waktumu hanya sampai besok untuk membersihka nama baikku Darius."

"Atau apa Kim Jongin?" menelan rasa takut yang sempat muncul akibat ulah Jongin, Darius kembali menantang.

"Atau aku akan menyebar video tak senonohmu dengan Edward Memphis, laki-laki mungil, lima belas tahun yang menjadi simpananmu selama kau bekerja di Serengeti."

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya Kim Jongin."

"Kau ingin mempertaruhkan keberuntunganmu atau mempertaruhkan karirmu Darius, pilih yang mana?"

"Baiklah aku menyerah! Kau menang! Apa kau puas Kim Jongin?!"

"Tidak, seharusnya aku membunuhmu Darius." Jongin membalas dingin sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Darius.

"Haaaahhh….," Darius menghembuskan napas kasar sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kursi kerja. Dia telah salah menilai Jongin, bermain-main dengan Jongin bukanlah keputusan yang bijaksana. Darius berniat untuk bermain dengan Jongin seperti kucing manis yang penurut, dia tidak tahu jika Jongin adalah seekor Singa gurun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin melangkah memasuki apartemen, hal pertama dalam rencananya adalah tidur. Bertengkar dengan Darius menguras energinya. Namun niatannya itu sepertinya tak akan terlaksana kala melihat Chanyeol duduk di meja makan dengan muka kusut. "Kau sudah pulang Chanyeol, apa kau menjemput Dongsun di rumah ibumu?"

"Tidak. Kau darimana Jongin?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada tak mengenakan.

"Menyelesaikan beberapa masalah." Jongin membalas santai, ia duduk di hadapan Chanyeol. Menarik ranselnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dari dalam ransel.

"Untuk apa kau menunjukkan foto Darius padaku?!" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Lihat dulu, siapa saja yang Darius cium, ini di pesta yang sama. Darius mabuk dan dia mencium semua orang. Darius memang brengsek menyebar isi menyebalkan seperti itu. Tapi semuanya sudah beres, besok semuanya akan jelas."

SRAKK! Chanyeol melempar semua foto-foto yang tadi Jongin sodorkan padanya. "Aku tidak butuh semua omong kosong ini Kim Jongin, bisa saja kau berdusta."

"Ayolah Chanyeol jangan kekanakan."

"Aku tidak kekanakan!" Chanyeol berteriak penuh amarah. Dia bahkan berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku hanya cemburu, apa itu salah jika aku cemburu pada _istri_ ku?!"

"Tidak salah tapi aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu, membawakan bukti, menemui Darius untuk meluruskan semua omong kosong itu. Apa masih kurang?"

"Ya! Semua itu masih kurang Kim Jongin!"

Emosi Jongin tersulut. Ia berdiri dari kursinya menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" Jongin berteriak lantang.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mencium Darius."

"Apa kau gila?! Aku tidak bisa memutar waktu Chanyeol, hentikan ini, kau kekanakan. Semua itu di masa lalu kenapa kau sangat marah?"

"Kau anggap ini hanya persoalan sederhana Jongin?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Jongin dengan tatapan tajam. "Bagaimana dengan Dongsun dan anak-anak kita di masa depan jika melihat semua foto itu?"

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka."

"Kau benar-benar picik."

"Diam kau Chanyeol! Jangan memojokkan aku!"

"Karena kau bersalah Kim Jongin!"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Jongin menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Apa kau lebih baik dariku? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu berapa kali kau meniduri Baekhyun?"

"Tutup mulutmu Jongin…," Chanyeol mendesis pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Bagaimana jika anak-anak kita mengetahui hal itu?"

"Jongin…," Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya menyebut nama Jongin.

"Setidaknya aku tidak tidur dengan siapapun kecuali denganmu Chanyeol, itu artinya kau lebih buruk dariku. Semua ini benar-benar tidak berguna, jika tahu seperti ini akhirnya aku tidak akan repot-repot menemui Darius dan memintanya meluruskan apa yang terjadi." Jongin melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Jongin!" Chanyeol memekik sambil menahan lengan kanan Jongin. Jongin menghempaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. "Kemana?"

"Aku muak denganmu."

Tidak, Jongin tidak boleh pergi. Inilah yang Chanyeol takutkan selama ini. Dirinya tak cukup baik untuk Jongin, mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak ingin dia ucapkan. "Jangan pergi, aku mohon." Jongin hanya diam kala Chanyeol memeluknya, dia tak membalas pelukan Chanyeol tak juga mengatakan sepatah katapun untuk Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku, aku tahu aku sudah kelewatan Jongin. Maaf, jangan pergi. Aku mohon jangan pergi Jongin."

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Jongin, ia tak mengatakan apa-apa dan amarah masih terlihat jelas pada kedua mata Jongin. "Maafkan aku," gumam Chanyeol. "Jongin maafkan aku."

"Aku lelah Chanyeol." Jongin berucap pelan kemudian melangkah pergi setidaknya dia tidak keluar dan hanya pergi ke kamar. Chanyeol mengacak rambut tebalnya dengan frustasi.

Chanyeol melangkah pelan menuju kamarnya dengan Jongin. Ia benar-benar canggung sekarang dan dia hanya bisa memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Jongin, melepas jaket, berbaring di atas ranjang tempat tidur. "Aku akan mengirim pesan pada Ibu jika malam ini kita tidak akan menjemput Dongsun." Jongin tak bergeming. Chanyeol bergegas mengirim pesan kepada ibunya.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekati ranjang, ia naik ke atas ranjang. Berbaring di samping Jongin yang memunggunginya. Ia peluk pinggang Jongin, Jongin tak menolak tak juga memberi reaksi. "Aku tahu, aku sangat keterlaluan Jongin. Maafkan aku. Aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar cemburu pada Darius, aku tidak bisa mengontrol ucapanku."

Jongin masih diam. Chanyeol panik saat kedua tubuh Jongin bergetar dan suara tangis sesenggukan Jongin terdengar. "Tidak Jongin. Aku mohon jangan menangis. Maafkan aku, aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku akan mempercayaimu mulai detik ini, aku akan percaya padamu."

"Jangan mengulanginya lagi Chanyeol, atau aku benar-benar akan pergi." Jongin menggumam disela isak tangisnya.

"Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Jongin. Aku janji."

Jongin berpindah posisi berbaring ia tak lagi memunggungi Chanyeol. Jongin menatap kedua bola mata Chanyeol dengan lekat. Chanyeol sangat menyesal melihat kedua mata sembab Jongin seperti sekarang. "Maaf," Chanyeol kembali menggumamkan permintaan maafnya. Jongin mengangguk pelan kemudian memeluk Chanyeol erat.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Jongin, meletakkan ujung hidung mancungnya pada puncak kepala Jongin. Aroma mint samar tercium dari rambut Jongin. "Aku merindukanmu Jongin. Apa kau tahu akhir-akhir ini kita sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan.

Chanyeol hanya mencoba peruntungan saja. "Aku tidak memaksamu Jongin. Tapi tidak apa-apa kan jika aku berkata menginginkanmu malam ini?"

Jongin tertawa pelan, Chanyeol langsung memberengut ia yakin permintaannya akan ditolak malam ini. "Tentu," Jongin berucap pelan.

"A—apa?!" Chanyeol memekik tak percaya.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi jawabanku Chanyeol." Jongin mendengus kesal.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kemudian langsung membaringkan tubuh Jongin dan menindihnya. "Chanyeol!" Jongin memekik cukup kencang, terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Chanyeol langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan melumat bibir Jongin. Chanyeol melucuti pakaian Jongin dengan cepat, juga melepaskan seluruh sisa benang yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menciumi leher jenjang Jongin dengan kulit tan eksotisnya yang lembab karena keringat. "Chanyeol…," tanpa sadar Jongin menyebut nama Chanyeol ditengah deraan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Aku akan melakukannya perlahan Jongin," bisik Chanyeol pada telinga kanan Jongin. Jongin melingkarkan kedua kaki jenjangnya pada pinggang berotot Chanyeol.

Chanyeol selalu melakukannya dengan lembut bukan hanya mengejar napsu dan kenikmatan saja. Chanyeol selalu tahu bagaimana memperlakukan Jongin dengan baik. Jongin menautkan tangannya dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali menundukkan kepalanya untuk meraih bibir penuh Jongin. "Aku mencintaimu Jongin," bisik Chanyeol di akhir penyatuan mereka.

Jongin tersenyum, menatap wajah Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jongin. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Jongin. Ia memeluk Jongin dengan erat dan lembut. "Selamat tidur Sayang."

"Selamat tidur Chanyeol." Balas Jongin pelan.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih atas kesediaan waktu para pembaca untuk membaca fic aneh saya. Terimakasih kepada **Wiwitdyas1, laaxyvords, hana, LulluBee, apple27, sejin kimkai, Bellasafir9488ExoL, NishiMala, Guest, Guest, miss leeanna, miyuk, cute, cute, mimi, mimi, kimkai88, Eun810, ucinaze, riri8894, Ovieee, KaiNieris, byvn88, rickasanticucan, tobanga garry, tobanga garry, jjong86, ParkJitta, diajunie61, 1106, seorinkim88, blackjackcrong, Exofanfic'rae, ulfahcuittybeams, diannurmayasari15, YooKey1314, ohkim9488, tweetyairy, fitrysukma39, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, askasufa, SparkyuELF137, geash, hunexohan, Jihan Park, milkylove0000170000, hnana.** Terimakasih atas reviewnya see you soon all..


	10. Chapter 10

**UNBREAK**

 **RING SEKUEL**

 **EXO Fiction**

 **Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo, Xiumin, and others**

 **Pairing: ChanKai**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: M**

 **Boomiee92**

Ini chapter terakhir karena ceritanya memang sudah berakhir hehehe (author sarap) selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan, maaf jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan. After all I'm just a human, happy reading all and see you all next time, bye…

 **Previous**

Chanyeol menciumi leher jenjang Jongin dengan kulit tan eksotisnya yang lembab karena keringat. "Chanyeol…," tanpa sadar Jongin menyebut nama Chanyeol ditengah deraan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Aku akan melakukannya perlahan Jongin," bisik Chanyeol pada telinga kanan Jongin. Jongin melingkarkan kedua kaki jenjangnya pada pinggang berotot Chanyeol.

Chanyeol selalu melakukannya dengan lembut bukan hanya mengejar napsu dan kenikmatan saja. Chanyeol selalu tahu bagaimana memperlakukan Jongin dengan baik. Jongin menautkan tangannya dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali menundukkan kepalanya untuk meraih bibir penuh Jongin. "Aku mencintaimu Jongin," bisik Chanyeol di akhir penyatuan mereka.

Jongin tersenyum, menatap wajah Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jongin. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Jongin. Ia memeluk Jongin dengan erat dan lembut. "Selamat tidur Sayang."

"Selamat tidur Chanyeol." Balas Jongin pelan.

 **BAB SEMBILAN (EPILOG)**

Chanyeol berpikir jika dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, mengingat bayi mungil di dalam dekapannya sekarang adalah anak keduanya. Namun, Chanyeol salah, setiap bayi itu istimewa, mereka berbeda. Dan meski ini pengalaman keduanya, semua terasa menakjubkan.

Dongsun lahir di bulan Juli, musim panas. Putra keduanya lahir di bulan Desember, musim dingin. "Park Junghwa." Chanyeol berbisik pelan, menatap lekat-lekat wajah putra keduanya. "Kau mirip Jongin, Junghwa." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kemudian mengecup lembut kening Junghwa.

Pintu kamar terbuka pelan, Chanyeol menoleh dan bertatapan dengan dua mata bulat putra pertamanya. Chanyeol tersenyum, kaki-kaki mungil Dongsun melangkah cepat mendekati Chanyeol. Di belakang Dongsun, Jongin berjalan mengikuti. "Xiumin hyung mencarimu, Xiumin hyung bilang kau pergi dari tempat acara tanpa meminta izin." Chanyeol tak menjawab, Jongin sudah maklum, sejak Junghwa lahir dua bulan yang lalu. Chanyeol selalu pulang lebih awal bahkan terkadang di tengah acara.

Jongin membantu Dongsun duduk di atas ranjang tempat tidur. "Jangan membuat semua orang cemas Chanyeol, kasihan Xiuin hyung jika terus menjelaskan kepada banyak orang saat kau menghilang dari tempat acara."

"Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin mundur dari dunia hiburan, seperti yang Sehun lakukan. Sehun menjadi perancang busana dan dia memiliki banyak waktu untuk di rumah."

Jongin duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat tidur. "Kau akan bekerja sebagai apa?"

"Pengarang lagu dan produser, bekerja di balik layar."

"Agar kau memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk keluarga?" Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. Menjadi penyanyi dan aktor bagi Chanyeol sangat menguras waktunya, ia jarang berada di rumah, melewatkan kelucuan Dongsun, dan bahkan hampir melewatkan kelahiran putra keduanya. "Jika kau sudah memikirkannya secara serius, aku akan mendukungmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin untuk mengecup pipi kanan Jongin. "Ah ya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hyung ingin kita berlibur bersama dengan anak-anak juga, bagaimana menurutmu?

"Tidak masalah. Kapan?"

"Musim gugur rencananya, Kyungsoo hyung akan mencari waktu yang tepat." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Minggu depan aku akan mulai masuk kantor."

"Kau yakin sudah merasa sehat?"

"Aku baik-baik saja sejak satu bulan yang lalu."

"Baiklah aku setuju tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu, mengerti?"

"Tentu."

Dongsun tidak peduli dengan pembicaraan kedua orangtuanya, ia sibuk mengamati wajah Jongwha yang menurut Dongsun mirip anak kucing. Tangan mungil Dongsun bergerak pelan kemudian mulai mengusap kedua pipi Junghwa.

Chanyeol melihat apa yang Dongsun lakukan, Junghwa yang tadi sempat tertidur langsung terjaga, menatap Dongsun. "Pus." Dongsun berucap polos. Junghwa tersenyum menampakan lesung pipit pada pipi kirinya.

"Bukan Pus, Sayang, Junghwa adik Dongsun."

"Adik?" Dongsun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

Chanyeol butuh waktu untuk berpikir tentang jawaban yang tepat untuk Dongsun meski Junghwa sudah berusia dua bulan Dongsun masih bingung dengan Junghwa dan hubungan mereka. "Saudara, yang lebih muda, Dongsun harus menyayangi Junghwa, bermain bersama, berbagi makanan dan mainan, saling menjaga." Kedua mata bulat Dongsun nampak berbinar.

"Dongcun cayang…," Dongsun hanya menunjuk Junghwa, dia masih kesulitan menyebutkan nama sang adik. Chanyeol tertawa pelan karena merasa gemas, ia menundukkan tubuhnya, menciumi kedua pipi Dongsun dengan gemas.

Dongsun tertawa, merasa geli dengan rambut kumis Chanyeol yang mulai tumbuh. Bukannya berhenti Chanyeol justru semakin menggoda Dongsun. "Cudah, cudah, geyi, Ayah."

Sejak Junghwa lahir Dongsun sama sekali tidak rewel dan nakal, jarang berteriak, menangis, merengek, mengamuk, atau hampir tidak pernah melakukan semua hal itu. "Kenapa cadelmu belum hilang, Sayang?" goda Chanyeol. Dongsun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Ah ya ampun! Seandainya Dongsun itu biskuit pasti sudah habis Chanyeol makan, atau seandainya Dongsun itu boneka pasti Chanyeol akan membawa Dongsun kemanapun dirinya pergi. Beruntung Dongsun adalah putranya jadi tindakan yang sedikit hmmm—mengerikan itu tidak Chanyeol lakukan.

"Ayah…," panggil Dongsun sambil menatap mata Chanyeol dengan ekspresi menggemaskannya. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, Dongsun langsung merangkak dan duduk sejajar dengan Chanyeol, punggung kecilnya ia sandarkan pada kepala ranjang.

Perlahan Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Junghwa dan meletakkannya pada kedua paha gempal Dongsun. Dongsun dengan sigap menahan kepala Junghwa menggunakan tangan kanannya. Dongsun sepertinya akan tumbuh menjadi anak kidal saat besar nanti. Dia lebih banyak menggunakan tangan kiri saat beraktivitas, lalu saat Chanyeol membelikan ukulele mainan, secara otomatis Dongsun meletakan stang ukulele mainannya di sebelah kanan tubuhnya. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh mereka yang terlahir kidal.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Jongin, memeluk pinggang sang pendamping hidupnya. Mereka terdiam menatap kedua buah hatinya yang sedang berinteraksi dengan cara yang tak mereka mengerti. Junghwa yang tersenyum dan kedua mata berbinar Dongsun, mereka tahu pasti jika Dongsun dan Junghwa saling menyayangi.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika mereka berdua tumbuh dengan cepat, hari pertama sekolah, lalu waktu akan terus berjalan dan pada akhirnya mereka akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwa masing-masing, mengambil keputusan, mereka akan terluka, terjatuh, gagal, menangis. Aku tidak tega membayangkannya."

Jongin tersenyum simpul. "Tapi mereka juga akan menjadi bijaksana, tertawa, bertemu dengan banyak teman baru, mendapat penghiburan, mereka akan belajar bahwa kehidupan selalu memiliki dua sisi."

"Seperti mata uang?" Chanyeol menoleh menatap Jongin.

"Bukan mata uang, seperti siang dan malam." Balas Jongin.

Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Semua sudah lengkap, ia merasa sangat lengkap dan dia tidak membutuhkan hal lain. Keluarga yang sempurna.

.

.

.

"Hung, Hung, Hung."

Dongsun melempar tatapan sebal pada adiknya yang cerewet dan selalu saja mengganggu ketenangan dan acara perenungan hidupnya atau lebih tepatnya acara coret-mencoret. "Hmmm?" Dongsun hanya menggumam. Kedua mata Junghwa yang bulat berbinar menatap Dongsun. Junghwa menyodorkan ukulele kecil pada Dongsun.

"Tidak, _Hyung_ sedang belajar _Saeng_." Dongsun menjawab dengan gaya sok dewasanya sebelum berbaring tengkurap dan mulai menggambar. Dongsun kini berusia hampir lima tahun dan sangat menyukai sekolah dan Junghwa berusia hampir dua tahun. Junghwa menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Dongsun kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya dan—menjilat pipi kanan Dongsun.

Dongsun tersentak, langsung terduduk dan menatap wajah adiknya dengan kaget. " _Daddy_! Junghwa berubah jadi Zombie selamatkan Dongsun _Daddy_!" Dongsun berteriak histeris sambil berlari pergi, Junghwa yang menganggap Dongsun mengajaknya bermain tentu saja ikut berlari mengejar sang kakak.

"Hung, Hung, Hung!" pekik Junghwa girang.

"Tidak jangan mendekati aku! Zombie! Pergi, pergi!"

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, membenahi letak kacamatanya sejenak melupakan berkas perusahaan yang sedang ia tekuni. Jongin berjalan menuju sumber suara dimana putra pertamanya terdengar menjerit histeris. "Aaaaaa!" Dongsun berteriak keras, ia berdiri di atas sofa sementara sang adik berusaha memanjat sofa.

"Haaah, apalagi ini setelah buang air kecil di seluruh sudut rumah," keluh Jongin sambil menggeleng pelan. "Junghwa." Jongin menggendong tubuh mungil putra keduanya menaikkan dia ke atas sofa sementara tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Dongsun mencegah si putra sulung melarikan diri.

"Ceritakan pada _Daddy_ apa yang terjadi?"

"Junghwa ingin memakan Dongsun."

"Apa?" Jongin tentu saja terkejut dengan kalimat Dongsun ia yakin anak pertamanya itu mendapat pemikiran dari sesuatu yang ditontonnya. "Apa yang Junghwa lakukan?"

"Menjilat pipi Dongsun, ah Junghwa juga pernah menggigit pipi Dongsun." Adu Dongsun dengan mimik lucu.

"Ahh, benarkah itu Junghwa?" Jongin menoleh ke kiri menatap kedua mata Junghwa yang lebih lebar dan lebih bulat dari milik Dongsun. Junghwa mengangguk cepat. "Kenapa?"

"Hung empuk."

"Benar kan _Daddy_ Junghwa itu Zombie, Junghwa bilang pipi Dongsun empuk, pipi Dongsun pasti enak seperti ayam goreng." Dongsun mengadu dengan dramatis membuat Jongin hanya bisa mengerutkan kening pasti putra pertamanya ini berbakat di dunia akting nanti.

"Junghwa bukan Zombie, Junghwa sayang Dongsun. Dan darimana Dongsun tahu tentang Zombie?"

"Sehun appa."

 _Bagus, albino sial lagi-lagi kau mengajak anakku menonton film dewasa._ Keluh Jongin di dalam hati. "Sudah, Junghwa bukan Zombie sana main yang tenang dengan adikmu, _Daddy_ sedang sibuk sebentar lagi Ayah kalian pasti tiba."

Dongsun mengangguk pelan, Jongin tersenyum kemudian mencium puncak kepala Dongsun dan Junghwa. Dongsun melompat turun dari kursi sementara Junghwa masih harus dibantu untuk turun dari sofa.

"Dongsun, Junghwa!" suara ceria Chanyeol membuat dua bocah yang sedang sibuk bermain seketika menoleh ke arah pintu dan berhamburan menghampiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggendong kedua putranya. "Wah! Kalian semakin berat!" Chanyeol memekik antusias. Jongin hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan Chanyeol.

"Ayo ke meja makan Chanyeol, kau sudah lapar kan?"

"Tentu Sayang." Jongin mendengus mendengar panggilan Chanyeol yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Chanyeol melangkah pelan menuju meja makan, ia duduk sambil memangku Dongsun dan Junghwa pada kedua pahanya. Jongin menyiapkan makan malam untuk Chanyeol. "Bagaimana pekerjaan kantormu?"

"Semuanya beres."

"Kau tidak memaksakan diri kan?"

"Tidak." Jongin duduk di hadapan Chanyeol setelah semuanya selesai. "Dongsun duduk sendiri, Chanyeol dudukan Junghwa di atas kursi tingginya." Chanyeol menuruti perintah Jongin.

Junghwa menggerakkan kedua kakinya di atas kursi tinggi dengan ceria. "Ayah, hali ini Junghwa pelgi ke TK _Hung_ lalu jalan-jalan dengan _Daddy,_ Kyung dan Kyun." Junghwa menyebut Kyungsoo dengan Kyung berbeda dengan Dongsun yang memanggil Kyungsoo dengan Soo, Baekhyun menjadi Kyun. Dan tampaknya semua orang dewasa harus rela nama mereka terus diubah-ubah.

"Ah benarkah?! Apa itu menyenangkan?" Junghwa mengangguk cepat.

" _Hung_ puna pacal."

"Apa?!" Kali ini Jongin juga ikut memekik bersama Chanyeol mendengar penuturan polos Junghwa sedangkan Dongsun dia sudah menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, merasa jika kalimat Jongwah akan membuatnya merasa malu nanti.

"Sopi noona dan Apodit. Sopi noona mencium pipi Hung lalu Apodit noona menangis, Ayah, Sopi noona bilang Hung untuk Sopi noona, Apodit noona menangis lebih kelas." Sopi untuk Sophie putri pertama Sehun dan Baekhyun, Apodit untuk Aprhodite putri pertama Xiumin dan Kyungsoo.

"Ahhhhh seperti itu…. Dongsun?"

"Jangan dengarkan Junghwa Ayah, Junghwa hanya bercanda."

"Tidak! Junghwa selius!" pekik Junghwa.

Dongsun memeluk lengan kiri Chanyeol, tampaknya untuk masalah gadis Dongsun adalah tipe pemalu. Chanyeol melirik Jongin. Jongin hanya tertawa pelan. "Dia masih TK Chanyeol, masih sangat lama sampai Dongsun benar-benar merasakan cinta." Ucap Jongin.

"Haaahhh, Sayang. Jangan tumbuh terlalu cepat." Bisik Chanyeol sebelum mencium puncak kepala Dongsun.

 **END**

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita aneh saya, maaf jika sekuelnya kurang memuaskan, hanya ini yang bisa otak pas-pasan saya pikirkan. Baiklah, terimakasih atas review, saran, kritik, dan dukungan. Sampai jumpa di cerita yang lain dikesempatan yang lain. **Laxyvords, vivikim406, ucinaze, jaeje97, kaikasoo8812, Ovieee, hana, mimi, kimkai88, Namekaila, cute, xsxsso, miss leeanna, miyuk, Nadia, steffifebri, ParkJitta, LulluBee, askasufa, kanzujacksonjk, OhKimRae94, milkylove0000170000, grayesoul, sejin kimkai, dhadhiaa, SparkyuELF137, jjong86, Eun810, NisrinaHunkai99, hnana, seorinkim88, ulfahcuittybeams, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, hunexohan, diajunie61, fitrysukma39, KaiNieris, tobanga garry, ikanurfiana27, ohkim9488, geash, YooKey1314, diannurmayasari15, park28sooyah.** Terimakasih atas review kalian, sampai jumpa di cerita yang lain di kesempatan yang lain. Bye.


End file.
